Memories
by Tristana
Summary: Une vampirette givrée du citron débarque à Poudlard... C'est à côté de la plaque, c'est bizarre et c'est très long.Prends en compte les HP1à6 pour l'instant.ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Memories (je suis une accro à within temptation)

Nom de la scribouilleuse : Tristana

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Tout à JKR. Sauf Tristana - je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même ! Pas juste. Maman, ze veux Lucius. Et Sev' et Remy et Sirius. Je les veux tous ! Références à Anne Rice. Lucius et les autres un peu - beaucoup - OOC. Ils ont le même genre d'humour que moi… (Dramatique.)

Je présente mes plus plates excuses à tous les persos de HP que je traumatise dans cet fic. Vraiment, je devrais avoir honte... Sauf Voldy, qui n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Nah- Noooon pas le doloris, promis, je serais sage...

Je ne gagne rien à écrire ma fic et mes OS - sauf échapper à mes DM de maths et d'éco - berk - je me fiche totalement des éventuelles réclamations. Non Bubus, y a que les lecteurs qui ont le droit de râler. et si tu m'embêter, je m'arrange pour que tu devienne diabétique !

C'est pas juste !

Continue et je te mets en couple avec Rusard. Ou Graup... (sourire sadique de l'hauteur qui toise Dumby, debout sur son bureau - sinon elle est trop petite.)

Bon, d'accord...

Merci.

Ah vi j'allais oublier : je suis bien partie pour une fic fleuve. Ceux qui n'aiment pas les trucs longs, passez votre chemin. Prière de ne pas zigouiller la fofolle de service - moi. Les remarques sont les bienvenues, je ne perds pas espoir de m'améliorer un jour. Première fic en bonne et due forme pour moi (d'habitude je me contente de scribouiller des one-shot sans penser à mettre à jour, alors…) J S'il vous plaît, si certaines situations vous sont familières, prière de ne pas sauter sur l'auteuse pour la zigouiller. Je suis confuse (l'auteuse se planque derrière son clavier) mais il est possible que des fics m'aient marquée sans que je m'en rende compte.

Les petites notes rajoutées pendant la rédaction :

_en italique_

Après la rédaction :

**Lucius**

Bon. Me voilà mise au pied du mur et prête à noircir des pages de délires plus ou moins intéressants (je vous laisse juge). Cette fic – plutôt, «récit désordonné d'un vampire fêlé du bocal » dixit Draco - m'a été inspirée par une certaine personne que je ne nommerais pas ISILYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Ainsi, l'auteur décline toute responsabilité et si un traumatisme survient, prière de vous adresser à cette terme censuré pour préserverle standing du site. Et comme cette enquiquineuse de Mrmeca à la flemme de lire en anglais alors je dois écrire en français – qui a dit que l'écrivain est maître de son destin ? (C'est beau hein ?)


	2. Chapter 2

**01 : Par quel bout commencer ?**

J'aurais dû la boucler. J'ai raté une occasion de fermer ma grande gueule. baffe

Tristana ?

Moui ?

Pourquoi tu n'écris pas ton histoire ? Parce qu'au final, on ne sait pas tout.

T'es une sorcière non ? Tu ne peux pas trouver toute seule ?

Aller quoi ! Lestat et Marius l'on bien fait.

C'est pas pareil. Je ne veux pas.

Tu vas le faire. Écoutes on fait un deal. Je te parie que j'arrive à lire les livres fay sans l'aide de Shell ça te va ?

Tu n'y arriveras jamais. OK. Tu me raconteras l'histoire de Frontier en entier.

Ça roule.

Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? Cette petite censurée par l'éditeur qui n'a pas put se résoudre à laisser pareilles insultes dans ces pages a réussit. Me voilà donc contrainte d'écrire – je hais les ordinateurs – ma vie et de la confier à un disque dur qui va me lâcher d'ici peu. Faut que j'emprunte son ordi à Lucius. Y va pas être content mais bon.

Bienvenue dans mon monde lecteur. Aficionados de la cohérence, passez votre chemin. Vous trouverez seulement de quoi vous gélifier les petits neurones si bien que la lobotomie ne pourra plus rien vous enlever.

Je suis née il y a 6749 ans (précis, hein ?). Pour bien faire les choses je dirais que je suis née en enfer. Fille de démons, cela va de soi.

Maman : Persephone (sa mère devait être pompée de quelque chose quand elle à appelé sa fille comme ça. La pauvre femme a peut-être un tantinet oublié que sa fille devra supporter ce patronyme pendant des siècles mais bon, il ne faut pas trop en demander aux jeunes parents, dès que bébé pointe le bout de sa frimousse ça y est : le bal des noms croquignolets est ouvert.)

Papa : Lucifer. Lui non plus n'a pas été gâté par ses parents «porteur de lumière » non mais vraiment il faut le faire. Surtout quand on pense que le susnommé n'est pas une lumière aveuglante. C'est peut-être parce que son papa l'a laissé tomber de plusieurs kilomètres quand il était petit. D'où la maboulitude de mon paternel – et ça s'arrange pas avec l'âge, croyez-moi.

Vive la famille. Eh oui Draco, t'es pas le seul à avoir des parents givrés. waïeuh ! Me tape pas Lucius.

Donc on peut en déduire que mes parents n'allaient pas rater l'occasion de me donner un nom à rallonge. Ça n'a pas loupé ! Areana Tristana Xandria dite Volkova dite Raven dite Trishka (une idée de mes condisciples de Poudlard pour faire court.). Je me suis toujours demandée si les démons ne font pas un concours pour savoir lequel de leurs rejetons aura le nom le plus long. Je peux prétendre au titre même si j'aurais préféré avoir un seul prénom au lieu de trois. Bien sûr, à l'époque je pouvais difficilement faire valoir mon opinion sur le sujet. Manque cruel de vocabulaire en cause mais le cœur y était.

Papa et Maman se sont très vite rendus compte que leur petite fifille adorée était plutôt teigneuse qu'adorable. Ils m'ont confiée à une baby-sitter qui a dû trouver le temps long (faut dire qu'avoir un parfait petit monstre à sa charge pendant presque huit cents ans à de quoi fatiguer.). Pauvre Danyael. J'ai presque honte en y repensant.

Ce pauvre bougre a pourtant le mérite de m'avoir appris la patience et le sang froid au cours du combat. Les enfants de démons doivent apprendre très jeunes à se battre parce que les guerres fratricides sont assez fréquentes et ce même si Belzebuth fait son possible pour calmer les velléités belliqueuses de beaucoup de barons.

Le petit problème c'est que quand les démons ne se tapent pas dessus entre eux – en famille je dirais presque – ce sont les hommes qui s'y mettent. J'étais déjà aller en mission de reconnaissance sur ce que les vikingophiles appelleraient Midgârd et que les amoureux de l'œuvre de Tolkien nommeraient la Terre du Milieu (désolée mais je voulais absolument caser ça quelque part).

Si vous commencez à chipoter on va pas aller loin vu que c'est moi l'auteur et que je fais ce que je veux.

Bref, les hommes n'ont pas beaucoup changé – preuve en est le crétinisme congénital d'un certain seigneur des ténèbres – mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. Donc, des hordes hurlantes d'humains se sont ruées sur notre frontière est. (Ouh, mon dieu que c'est lyrique!) Bien sûr, on allait pas les laisser nous envahir fiche le souk dans notre petit monde bien ordonné – si, comme mon père me l'a fait remarquer, on fait abstraction de ma conception très particulière du rangement, ben oui, je dois ranger ma chambre. Là n'est pas la question. Ils nous envahirent et nous les repoussâmes hors de nos murs. L'ennui, c'est que sorciers et mortels s'étaient alliés et qu'on n'avait pas prévu ça.

Ma mère manda les Walkyries et prit leur tête. Mon chaperon me cloîtra dans la Citadelle pendant que les autres allaient au combat. C'est dégueulasse, une honte, un scandale ! C'est pas juuuuuuuuuuuuste ! Moi z'aussi ze veux tapé sur les monsieur !

Les sorciers avaient gagné en puissance au cours du temps et avaient trouvé un moyen de tuer les démons majeurs. Avada Kedavra ne pourrait pas nous tuer utilisé seul mais il affaiblit suffisamment le démon touché pour permettre au sorcier de le tuer. C'est comme ça que ma mère a faillit mourir et que ma cousine Enora est morte. La fille de Satan. Comme je n'avais pas de sœur, je m'étais liée à elle de telle façon que l'on se sentait comme des sœurs.

Sa mort a provoqué chez moi une dépression qui s'est muée en haine des sorciers en général et des Malfoy en particulier. Normal vu que l'homme qui l'a tuée était l'ancêtre de Lucius et de mon pitit Draco. Eh oui. Même s'ils ne sont pas responsables des conneries de leur ancêtre, j'ai un bout de temps avant de pardonner. Je ne suis pas un démon pour rien : j'ai bonne mémoire et je suis très rancunière.

**Je dois être miro parce que j'ai jamais fais gaffe et pourtant je t'ai observée de près.**

Pendant cinq cent ans, mon père me soumit à un entraînement tellement pénible que le premier mangemort que j'entends se plaindre des entraînements Voldemoresque je lui ouvre le bide et je me fais des jarretelles avec ses tripes.

**Berk. Tu as toujours des idées tordues.**

Mon père a toujours vu là dedans le meilleur moyen de m'occuper l'esprit et les muscles, comme ça je ne perds pas mon temps à me morfondre ou à détruire, cramer ou autre le mobilier de ma chambre. Ce qui n'est pas très constructif, vous en conviendrez aisément.

Je déteste l'entraînement le biiiiiiiiiiiiiip pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis très flemmarde. Et comme je commençais à devenir une célébrité pour mes sautes d'humeur à flanquer la trouille à une harpie, ils décidèrent de changer de tactique. M'envoyer dans votre monde. Comme quoi. Je n'ai jamais compris ceux qui disent adorer mon père. A) les pauvres bougres ne se rendent pas compte que mon père vient de leur fourguer la onzième plaie d'Égypte. B) Ou alors ils sont complètement maso.

**Je penche pour le B). **

Donc mon papounet chéri que j'aime a eu la bonne idée de me renvoyer dans le monde en déglingue des hommes. Seulement Avicus, qui était loin d'être un imbécile, avait dressé un portrait non exhaustif des démons. Et il y a fort à parier qu'il m'avait fait l'honneur de me mentionner. Lucius peut confirmer.

_Confirmer. Au boulot. Et sort de la salle de bain bon dieu ! _

Pourkoâ ? _Je veux prendre un bain, je peux ? _Bien sûr, t'es chez toi. (Je sors avant qu'il me passe un savon. Un vrai.)

**Je n'ai jamais compris l'attirance qu'elle a pour les baignoires. Surtout quand je suis dedans. Ça doit être un TOC. **

Donc, une seule solution, annihiler mes pouvoirs de démon de telle sorte que les sorciers ne puissent pas percevoir mon «anormalité ». Je suis devenue humaine, sauf peut-être que je ne risque pas de mourir de vieillesse. Bah oui, sinon je serais morte avant de… Non, j'anticipe là.

Je fus envoyée à Rome. D'accord, c'est très beau mais je crois que je m'en serais passée. Surtout que, comme dans tout voyage, ça merdouille toujours à la fin. Certains habitants sont très attachants, voire même collants.

Avant de partir, je décidais de me promener dans les catacombes de Sainte Calixte. Mauvaise idée, trrrrrrrrrrrès mauvaiiiiiiiiiiiiiise Je devais me rendre compte plus tard que ma petite voix avait raison. Pour une fois ! Et puis me direz vous, c'est de ma faute, j'avais qu'à pas y aller, mais bon, on ne refait pas l'histoire.

Les vampires sont silencieux et je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite de sa présence. Lorsque je la vis, elle m'a fait penser à une sibylle, ou à une reine antique – c'était en 1600 et des brouettes. Elle était magnifique. Avec le recul, je lui trouvais un petit air de famille avec Bellatrix. Aussi belle qu'elle fut, je n'étais pas tranquille.

Il faut dire que j'étais un petit chouia inconsciente parce que je ne voulais pas bouger. C'était un peu comme un coup de foudre. (Demande à Armand ou à Louis, celui qui va mourir par un vampire est toujours sous le charme dudit vampire, de là à dire que j'étais amoureuse, il n'y a qu'un petit pas que beaucoup on eut l'indélicatesse de franchir sans me demander mon avis.)

Elle m'enlaça pendant que moi je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je déteste me sentir piégée. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. N'ayant plus rien de démoniaque je ne pouvais pas – ne voulais pas ? – la repousser. Elle me mordit doucement, je le sentis à peine. J'entendais son cœur battre lentement, si lentement que cela en était obsédant comparé au rythme insensé auquel battait mon propre pouls.

Son baiser de mort avait quelque chose de… sensuel (voilà, je l'ai dit maintenant arrêter de me faire chier !) et un petit fil tirait sur mon cœur. Je devenais de plus en plus faible, incapable de bouger de son étreinte. Mon sang se vidait en elle. Lorsque je commençais à perdre conscience elle me relâcha et me déposât délicatement par terre.

Je sais qui tu es, et mon but n'est pas de te tuer. Il est écrit que tu survivras à notre rencontre.

Là je reconnais que je suis un peu paumée.

Tu dois renaître aux Ténèbres sinon tu risques de mourir.

Gneuh ?

Tu ne mourras pas de vieillesse, mais là où tu vas des hommes pourront trouver tes faiblesses et te tuer. Méfie-toi des hommes. C'est toi qui vois, acceptes-tu mon offre ?

Difficile de refuser, je suis en train de clamser et puis, la perspective de devoir patauger dans le Styx encore X temps en attendant qu'on me laisse sortir n'avait rien de très engageant.

Elle m'offrit son sang et me rendit une vie nettement plus haute en couleur. Si je puis dire. Elle dut partir rapidement à cause du Clan de Rome. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir revue. A mon avis elle est morte.

Comme quoi tout se répète. J'ai pu d'inspi'. Je te laisse ami lecteur, je vais voir s'il s'est pas noyé. Non ce n'est pas la vrai raison et alors ? C'est pas ma faute si Narcissa est à perpette'. Et il faut les garder occupés les Serpentards, sinon ils s'ennuie. Et je ne supporte pas de voir Lucius s'ennuyer.

**Sans blague ? **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Désolée, la mise en page est bizarre. La fauteà mes chapitres qui sont décidemment trop courts - enfin, ça dépend, mais bon. Je suis confuse si vous êtes déroutés.

Ah, oui : en italique ... quand je précise pas, c'est Lucius. Je dit pas ça pour vous contrarier mais quand j'ai tapé cette fic sur mon PC, je m'étais arrangée pour les différencier pasr couleurs... puérile, peut-être mais à mon âge, il faut bien que je retombe en enfance si non je déprime.

_Dis voir, tu compte te mettre au boulot avant la prochaine ère glaciaire ?_

Tu parle, comme si on risquait une air glac- Bon OK, Lucius, je te promet, je poste, je poste, tout de suite là et c'est pas la peine pour me menacer de morts atroces !

_J'oserais ja-mais !_ (air innocent pas du tout convaincant - plutôt sadique dans le genre.)

Lucius, barre-toi de ce PC avant que j'aille demander une hâche à Macnair !

_Tu sais quoi ?t'as pas le sens de l'humour !_

Revois ton texte parce qu'aux derniüres nouvelles, c'est toi qui est le plus réputé pour ton sale caractère - juste derrière Sevy !

**02 : Welcome London**

Londres. Ah Londres. J'aime cette ville, si ce n'était pas pour les chieurs qui y travaillaient. Désolée Lucius mais tu dois admettre que ton paternel n'est pas du genre facile à vivre. D'ailleurs t'es le premier à le dire.

J'ai rencontré Abraxas Malfoy tout à fait par hasard.

**Moi aussi…**

Je suis allée au Ministère pour voir le Ministre de l'époque et discuter avec lui du problème Grindelwald. Lui, allait bientôt crever mais Voldy était jeune et en bonne santé. Et pire que maintenant. Ah, l'exubérance de la jeunesse.

_Dis voir Trishka, si pour toi l'exubérance signifie massacrer des gens à tour de bras en te tordant de rire. Je veux plus te voir. Revois ton échelle d'appréciation.(lucius)_

_Et ton système de valeur avec ! (severus)_

Merci de votre compréhension les gars.Zbaf _Waïïïeuh, t__'es dingue ou quoi ! (les deux) _Lalalèreuh !

Donc voilà. Je vis môssieur Malfoy. Non de Dieu, ce qu'il peut être tête de lard celui-là ! Non mais retenez moi, je vais le bouffer ce chieur ! (Comme vous l'aurez compris, je n'aime pas du tout Abraxas, et je vous jure que ça n'a rien à voir avec la haine que je suis censée éprouver pour lui.) Le prochain qui me dit que Lucius est chiant, je le réduit en charpie.

Mais j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire que de lui refaire le portrait, aussi, je passais mon chemin et monta directement voir le Ministre. Heureusement, ledit Ministre n'était pas aussi bouché que Fudge, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ayant exercé pendant de nombreuses années le poste de Chef des Armées, il savait reconnaître un Seigneur des Ténèbres et les signes annonciateurs de conflits ouverts.

Cette position est tombée en désuétude depuis, de même, il n'y a plus d'armée professionnelle chez les sorciers britannique – excepté les Mangemorts. Or, ceux-ci constituent une armée privée. Donc, l'état ne peut pas avoir recours à eux. Reste à savoir si le Ministre voudrait employer des Mangemorts. Je ne pense pas.

De toute façons, l'entraînement est de moins en moins suivit et certains sont devenus de vulgaires bureaucrates et Docteur ès Magouilles.

_Dis donc, toi !_

Je t'assure Lucius, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas alors vire cette baguette et laisse moi dire ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu te sens concerné !

_Je ne me sens pas concerné. C'est de la solidarité pour ceux qui le sont._

Ouais, on dit ça on dit ça...Vas enquiquiner Severus, à mon avis il doit penser être déjà en vacances. Je déteste que les gens se la coulent douce pendant que MOI je travaille.

_Pardon !_

Farpaitement, je travaille, moi, môssieur !

Bien. J'entrai en trombe dans le bureau du Ministre et bousculai au passage Dumbledore.

Excusez-moi professeur. Monsieur le Ministre ? J'ai des informations sur les déplacements de Grindewald en Europe de l'Est. Ils ont quitté Bucarest et ses trolls quittent la chaîne des Carpates. Ils vont vers le nord est et devraient atteindre la Pologne assez rapidement pour ensuite traverser pour venir ici.

Vous en êtes sûr Volkova ?

Certaine. Je m'assis. Mes services de renseignement sont infaillibles. (L'avantage du vampire : communiquer avec ses collègues rapidement pour avoir des nouvelles fraîche où que je sois. C'est qui le boss ?)

Dans combien de temps seront-ils là ?

Difficile à dire. Ils ne vont pas transplaner pour éviter de faire du bruit.

…

C'est normal, dit Dumbledore. La magie permet bien des choses mais, à moins d'avoir beaucoup de pratique, sa pratique fait un bruit assez reconnaissable.

La plupart du temps, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte : depuis tout petit vous êtes environnés par ce son. Mais certaines créatures l'entendent. Les vampires par exemple.

Ils me jettent un regards en coin : c'est un peu bizarre de voir un vampire qui, en plein jour vient vous voir pour vous dire ce qu'il est. Les pauvres…

En quoi cela pourrait-il lui poser problème ?

Il sait pertinemment que je travaille pour vous. Son problème serait de laisser trop de traces visible de son passage. Il ne va rien faire qui fasse autant de bruit qu'un transplanage massif. A marche forcée, il devrait mettre à peu près trois semaines. Plus une semaine pour réunir le gros de ses troupes.

Le Ministre qui sirotait son thé devait le trouver brûlant car il le recracha, de façon quelque peu inélégante ma foi. Kôa ! fit-il dans une magnifique imitation de crapaud. Vous voulez dire que ses troupes ne sont pas au complet ?

Enfin, Monsieur le Ministre, vous avez fait la guerre. Il ne nous montre qu'une partie de son armée parce que c'est la sienne propre, l'autre est commandée par son sous-fifre. Voldemort.

Gneuh !

Je souris, bien malgré moi, vous vous en doutez. Ah, les hommes. Cette petite conversation continua comme ça pendant près d'une demi-heure. Et après bien des jours de discussions similaire, on put enfin mettre en place noter stratégie pour zigouiller Grindewald.

Et je dois reconnaître que, bien que je n'aime pas spécialement l'idée d'une guerre, je la préfère néanmoins à une guérilla exténuante dans des marais puants.

Je rentrais couverte de sang des pieds à la tête. Comme je n'aime pas utiliser des sortilèges, je fais tout à « l'ancienne ». C'est-à-dire avec divers sortes de lames, et un peu de magie démoniaque (j'adore donner l'impression que mon épée est en feu. Paraît que c'est impressionnant. Je n'en attends pas moins.)

FIN DU CHAPITRE !

Pas taper... Auteuse un peu en panne. EH ben quoi ? Je fonctionne pas avec des biiiiiiip - pas de pub dans cette page.

Je continue ou je vous fait chier ? Non, parce que c'est assez long. J'ai déjà une bonne centaine de pages toutes prêtes qui ne demandent qu'à être publiées mais si personne ne les lit, ça ne vaut pas trop le coup. Interdiction pour Isilya et Myrmeca de reviewer plusieurs fois ! Même si pas santé mentale en dépend !

Grooooos bisoux.

Ah, ça se voyais que je déconnais ? Même pas drôle...

**02 (bis)-Retour à l'école**

C'est sûrement stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous rendez compte ? Moi, un vampire vieux de je ne sais combien de siècle, je retourne à l'école ? Ma vie ne serait-elle donc qu'une longue suite de vie académique ? Enfin, vie... Pour des raisons absurde comme le devoir moral d'être honnête, je devrais dire, de roupillon académique ! Qui n'a jamais rêver de s'endormir, bercé par les douces paroles de Socrate ? Vous ? Oui, bon c'est bon bande de d'inculturés personnages !

Non pas que je regrette cette époque, bien sûr. C'est bien, d'être logé nourris et blanchit en ne fichant rien de sa journée... Même si je pense que la sieste est une activitö très importante !

Donc j'arrivais à Poudlard vers 1970. Pil poil pour la sixième année. Bien sûr, j'étais là sur la demande de Dumby pour surveiller les Mangemorts éventuels. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de passer par la case « Choixpeau ». Je fit donc une entrée triomphale dans la grande Salle et louvoyait tranquillement jusqu'en bas de l'estrade.

Cela dit, Bubus a lourdement insisté pour que je change de nom. Ça ne sert à rien d'alerter ceux dont les parents ont déjà eu affaire à moi. Ça m'aurait franchement étonnée qu'Abraxas n'ait pas parlé de moi à Lucius - surtout après la raclée monumentale que lui ai envoyé.

_Alors comme ça c'est toi qui lui a collé un coup de poing dans la gueule ? Je t'adore ma petite Tristana !_

Je peux avoir un bisou ?

_Euh… Ouais._

Z'arriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive !

Après deux trois petites heures passées à me torturer les neurones, j'optais pour Morena Ohre. Même si j'étais certaine que certains élèves plus malins finiraient par trouver. Je ne suis pas un métamorphmagus comme Tonks : je peux changer une ou deux caractéristiques mais pas complètement si bien qu'on me reconnaît toujours.

Inutile de dire, que tout le monde me regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Hein ? Quoi Bella ? Comment j'en faisais trop ? Même pas vrai ! Bon je m'explique : bottes de cuir à plates-formes, jupes en voile déchiquetée (on voyait rien, je le sais alors silence !), chemise à manches évasées (voile aussi) et serre-taille en cuir. Je suis majeure alors je m'habille comme je veux, celui que ça dérange, il a qu'à pas regarder ! Non mais.

_Je ne vois pas du tout comment on aurait pu ne pas te regarder. Les mecs certaines filles bavaient littéralement. Surtout Bella._

_Et Lucius aussi. Sauf qu'il était trop bien élevé pour le montrer. On aurait dû distribuer des bassines aux gens._

Je m'assis sur le tabouret et le professeur MacGonagall me posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Oula, il avait la grosse tête le père Godric. Qui a éteint la lumière ?

_Dis donc, si c'est pour critiquer et dire des conneries, tu peux partir. _Excuses-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude._ Pour un vampire c__'est sûrement étrange de se retrouver ici, j'en conviens. Voyons voir, Miss « Odhr ». Où vais-je bien pouvoir te caser ? Sûrement pas Hufflepuf, non. Pas Ravenclaw, tu as les capacités mais ils ne seront jamais capables d'appréhender ton sens de l'humour. _Il a quoi mon sens de l'humour ? _Disons qu__'ils sont trop sérieux. Gryffindor non plus. Tu es peut être loyale quand tu veux mais pas envers tout le monde. _Je sais pas toi mais ils me semblent totalement inconscients, je dirais même que certains ont l'air d'être de vraies têtes brûlées ! (Il sembla rire, enfin, autant qu'un chapeau puisse rire) _C__'est vrai, pour la plupart ils sont tous comme ça. A mon avis, Slytherin seraient encore la meilleure solution, c'est là que tu trouveras ceux qui sont les plus susceptibles de mal tourner. Alala, si je devais donner un adjectif je dirais, pour les plus intelligents du moins, machiavélique. Ils sont manipulateurs et n'ont aucun scrupule. Tu verras, certains ont des affinités avec la Magie Noire. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec eux. Y en a deux… exemplaires qui ont un humour assez… grinçant, si je puis dire. _Dans le genre sadique ? _Oui. _Alors m'sieur, on fait quoi. _Moi je vais hurler et toi, tu vas aller t__'asseoir. **SLYTHERIN !**_

Ça pour gueuler, il a gueulé. Il a du coffre pour un vieux chapeau pluriséculaire. Je me lève et vais me poser tranquillement à côté d'une jolie brune. Bellatrix Black.

La mayonnaise a vite prit entre nous. (Vive la mayonnaise ! Avec des œufs.) Apparemment, il paraît qu'il vaut mieux la prendre avec des pincettes, mais moi je n'ai pas l'impression. Elle se rendit vite compte que je savais pas mal de chose et s'intéressât de plus près à mes études antérieures. Je ne me fis pas prier. Je ne lui disais pas tout mais je disais toujours la vérité. Je sais très bien mentir mais je n'aime pas le faire avec des associés éventuels (vous voyez que je parle comme un Slytherin pur jus.)

La Scholomance ? Sans déc' ? Je croyais qu'ils n'enseignaient pas aux humains ?

Il y a des exceptions. S'ils découvrent des gosses qui ont des pouvoirs trop puissants, il faut qu'ils les emmènent là-bas. Il est arrivé que ces enfants soient capables de tuer quelqu'un juste par la pensée.

Intéressant. J'aimerais bien pouvoir. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à un garçon à la table des Griffy, beau mec ma foi. Un petit air de rocker et de beaux yeux, genre améthystes, assez rares pour ce que j'en sais. Toujours en train de rire ou de sourire. Trop mi-gnon.

C'est qui ?

Ce traître est censé être mon cousin. Mais il traîne avec des Mudblood-lovers. (J'ai toujours détesté que Bellatrix parle comme ça. Je n'ai rien de personnel contre les enfants de Moldus mais il faut croire que Bellatrix en a fait une affaire personnelle. Je crois que c'est parce que Sirius était sortit en cinquième année avec une fille de Moldus. A mon avis il y avait un truc entre eux…) Il est irrécupérable.

Tout dépend de la notion que tu as « d'irrécupérable ». Lui doit sûrement se dire ce que toi tu penses de lui. C'est sans issue.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompue par un sixième année.

Ne dis pas le contraire Bella, elle a raison.

Je me tordis la nuque pour voir son interlocuteur, qui m'a permis d'échapper à ce que d'aucun aurait appeler une diatribe enflammée. Je croyais que ma mâchoire allait tomber. Je vais pas me lancer dans une description détaillée (le clavier n'aime pas quand on lui bave dessus et je peux pas aller me chercher une bassine) mais il était trop craquant. Nan sérieux, ça se voit à trois kilomètres que toutes les filles seraient prêtes à n'importe quoi pour… Et pas que les filles.

_On a comprit !_

Je sais pas si vous voyez le genre. Grand - je ne l'ai jamais mesuré mais au moins un mètre quatre-vingt cinq - carré d'épaule, très certainement musclé juste comme il faut. Avec un visage tout ce qu'il y a de plus aristocratique. Des lèvres fines - qui m'ont l'air tout ce qu'il y de plus… Je me tais. Sans oublier des yeux d'argent liquide et de magnifiques cheveux de lin. D'habitude, je dois admettre ne pas être trop portée sur les blonds mais à toute règle il faut une exception.

Désolée les gars mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire que Lestat et Lucius pourraient être de la même famille. Même si Lestat est du genre « larron en foire perpétuelle » et qu'il arrive à Lucius d'être « mortellement » sérieux… Bon j'arrête de délirer.

Est-ce que je vous aie dit qu'il est sacrément bien foutu ? Et que je ne me ferais pas prier pour le bouffer tout cru? (Oui ? Et ben tant pis. Ça fait quinze jours que je l'ai pas vu. Suis en manque.) Conséquence de la pratique intensive du Quidditch et celle, encore plus intensive, du sport de chambre : un corps d'athlète avec tout ce qui faut là où il faut. Je me suis renseignée (vous croyez que ça sert à quoi de lire dans les esprits?).

_En parlant de ça, si tu pouvais…_

Draco, je te serais très reconnaissante d'arrêter de me faire chier pour un tatouage. Ton père m'a longtemps hurlé dessus pour que je lui enlève le sien. Et il l'a encore parce qu'il a parié contre moi.

_Maieuh !_

A la fin du repas, j'en pouvais plus de cette putain de persistance rétinienne. Pourquoi moi ? Heureusement, Bellatrix trouva un autre objet de conversation.

**Je savais pas que ma vue t'avait troublée à ce point là ma petite. Mais je dois dire que dans le genre, tu n'es pas mal du tout.**

Dis voir, est-ce que t'arrivais à sécher les cours en Scholomance ? Je marre doucement.

Absolument pas. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient très à cheval sur les principes. Si j'essayais, la correction était aussi rapide que douloureuse. Je n'oublierais sans doute jamais des dérouillées que Leonard me flanquait s'il m'attrapait en train de rêvasser pendant les cours.

On arriva devant la pierre qui servait d'entrée à notre Salle Commune. Comme on était partie trop tôt, on n'avait pas le mot de passe.

Bien, dit Bella, on est bonnes pour attendre Lord Malfoy et sa cour. Elle prit une voix de crécerelle - genre petite fille de cinq ans qui veut des bonbons - et se lança dans une imitation tout à fait convaincante de Porenna : Oh Lucius je t'en prie, laisse moi te cirer les pompes.

J'éclatai de rire et à cet instant, Mr. Malfoy et compagnie firent irruption dans le couloir. Porenna jeta à Bellatrix un sourire on ne peut plus venimeux. Pourtant elle n'avait pas pu l'entendre. Il y avait autre chose. Lucius me toisa et sourit (un petit sourire mais un vrai. S'il te plaît mon estomac, arrête de danser la gigue, tu es censé le détester. M'en fout, il est trop mignon !). Il murmurât le mot de passe : Drakulian (J'adore Dracula, fais pas exprès. Et pis d'abord, c'est ma fic - pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore percuté.)

On alla dans notre dortoir. Nous étions seulement deux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde évite Bellatrix comme ça. Non, non, je suis sérieuse…

Eh ben ma ptite, je constate qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil.

Ah bon, ça se voit tant que ça ? (Le ton plus qu'ironique ne sembla pas avoir un quelconque effet sur ma camarade.)

T'es mal tombée ma poule, il est prit.

Et alors, je ne suis pas certaine que ça ait d'influence. Si c'est bien de Lucius Malfoy que tu parles, ça m'étonnerait qu'il en ait quelque chose à cirer.

(J'ai eu souvent affaire aux Malfoy avant pour savoir que la notion d'être possédé par une autre personne leur est insupportable et que, à moins de courir très, très vite, il vaut mieux éviter d'aborder ce sujet avec aucun d'entre eux. A prendre ou à laisser. Le conseil. Lucius à moi. Pas touche sinon je mords. Agggrrrrrr)

On ne sait jamais.

Qui ?

Porenna Parkinson. Un vraie catin qui adooooooore mettre des sous-vêtements rose bonbon.

Tu te fous de moi ? (Je m'étranglais de rire dans mon duvet.) A ton avis, il le sait ?

Nan je crois pas. Elle doit en avoir d'autre, elle a vraiment peur qu'il la largue mais si tu t'y met ça pourrait arriver assez rapidement. Il est de notoriété publique que Lucius est un allergique de l'engagement durable. Ce en quoi je suis tout a fait d'accord. T'en penses quoi ?

J'en pense que, en effet, ce serait dommage de briser un couple aussi bien assortit à cause d'une bête erreur chromatique. Cela dit, une telle expérience serait, par ma foi, assez intéressante. Sister in crime ?

Sister in crime. Buena notte.

Buenas noches compañera. Et ce même si je le fais uniquement pour emmerder Porenna.

Même pas pour Lucius ?

Non. Je suis censée le détester.

Tu es juste censée ? Alors pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ?

Disons que c'est assez compliqué, pour résumer, on peut dire que sa famille à des comptes à régler avec la mienne.

Je vois ça d'ici.

Laisse-moi juge.

Dis-toi une chose ma chérie, c'est que ce genre de querelles entre familles qui durent depuis plusieurs siècles, on connaît.

Je pense que c'est dans la nature de l'homme.

Oui. Pour en revenir à Porenna, si ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle « sorte » avec Malfoy qui te pose problème, c'est quoi ?

Elle est conne comme un balai ? Je ne sais pas. Toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

Disons que ça fait des années qu'elle ma pourrit la vie. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de hurler sur tous les toits que je suis lesbienne.

Tu rigoles ?

Pas du tout. Ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai, remarque.

Hein ? Je suis un peu larguée là. (Elle me regarde trois seconde avant d'exploser de rire. Ai-je raté un épisode ?)

Je suis bi. Le problème, c'est que, apparemment, j'intéresse pas mal de mecs et elle avait peur que ce soit aussi le cas de « son » Lucius. Même si j'ai toujours en tête de la faire bisquer. Et de gueuler moi aussi tous ses petits secrets au grand jour. Du style, en affiches géantes dans tous les couloirs.

Comment ?

Ça sert les journaux intime ma chérie. Avec ça je la tiens, par… pas par les couilles, elle en a pas, mais je la tiens quand même. On aura le temps d'en parler demain. Bonne nuit.

Dort bien Bella.

Quelle salope cette Porenna ! Je suis dégoûtée qu'elle ait fait un coup de pute pareil à Bellatrix ! (Je doit admettre que quand même, Bellatrix peut être une vraie peau de vache et que je ne suis pas là depuis le début. Prions pour que ce ne soit pas un « Dallas » chez les sorciers !)

A mon avis, c'est elle la lesbienne refoulée. Même si Bella donne l'impression d'en avoir rien à cirer je me doute bien que ça doit pas être facile pour elle. Même si personne n'a jamais vraiment cru Porenna, justement parce qu'elle déteste Bellatrix. (Ça, c'est Lucius qui me l'a dit.)

Je suis désolée pour mes profs mais, étant donné que je suis une personne qui s'adapte facilement, la première semaine passée, je me mettais à ficher le bordel en cours. En parlant de ça, merci à Sirius de m'avoir dégotter le système de la bombe à retardement en Potions. Même si tu aurai dû tester direct sur le prof et non sur Severus qui a mis des jours à s'en remettre. La première – et unique – fois où il a foirer une potion. Tu m'étonnes qu'il te fasse la gueule.

Le lendemain, debout à 5 heures. Quel est l'enfoiré qui responsable de cet engin de torture matinal ? (Cookies à celui ou celle qui me donne le nom de l'irresponsable inventeur du réveil matin.)

J'aime pas me lever. Parce que ça m'oblige à me poser la même question existentielle que des millions de femmes dans le monde : « Que vais-je mettre ? ». Question dont la réponse se mue en « Je n'ai rien à me mettre, surtout quand l'armoire est pleine à craquer.

Bon, je met quoi ? Ah, oui : jupe noire en voile (avec un truc en dessous quand même !) qui finit en lambeaux à partir des genoux, chemisier noir avec reflets rouges et new rocks. Plus maquillage léger (mais très gothique, vous me connaissez.) et la robe de sorcier par-dessus. Ça cache un peu mais c'est pas grave.

Au petit déjeuner, après un accueil plutôt sonore, je me posais avec Bellatrix et on entama notre petit déjeuner de bon cœur. Toast tout croustillant, marmelade d'orange et un bon café. Miam-miam. Slurp. Naon, faut que j'arrête, je me fais du mal. (Nutellaaaaa !)

Soudain, un cri strident perça les pauvres petits tympans des quelques élèves déjà levés et j'aperçu le requin de terre femelle répondant au doux nom de Carmilla (ses parents devaient être fan de LeFanu, c'est pas possible autrement) se jeter littéralement sur un Lucius un peu dans le sac - qui semblait se demander si le lancer de couteau pouvait être autorisé contre les nuisibles.

_C'était si visible que ça ? Bon d'accord, sur le coup j'avais vraiment envie de la massacrer. J'aurais peut être dû._

Tu aurais rendu un grand service à la communauté. Et au syndic' des petits tympans traumatisés. Faudrait mettre ça en discipline olympique.

Lucius, ça fait au moins une demi-heure qu'on te cherche avec Porenna, où étais-tu passé !

Pfffffrrrr ! Je manquai de m'étouffer dans mon café et je me planquai derrière le journal pour éviter qu'elle voit que je me foutais de sa gueule. Mwarf mwarf (rire de savant fou hystérique)

Je déjeunais manifestement avant que tes hauts cris ne m'interrompe et réveillent tous les pauvres élèves qui dormaient encore.

La pauvre fille se mit à ouvrir et à fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans porter atteinte à sa dignité, déjà fortement réduite.

Quant à moi, je regardais Lucius d'un air interrogateur. D'accord, je suis censée le haïr, et pour l'instant, il ne m'a pas vraiment fournit d'élément qui pouvaient me pousser à penser le contraire. N'empêche.

Sois objective ma petite Tristana, tu ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il soit beau comme un dieu et trop trognon quand il sourit (même de dos il est très bien… très beau ptit cul, faut le dire… euh, bon on arrête là, ne bave pas sur ton clavier), ni qu'il est sexy en diable quand il est en rogne et pis aussi quand-

**C'est bon Tristana, on a comprit !**

Bon, et j'adore la manière qu'il a de rembarrer les gens, mon dieu quel style ! Je sais reconnaître un maître à l'œuvre (des cours particuliers ?). Un humour dévastateur. Et tout et tout.

**Quelqu'un, faites la taire !**

OMG, je suis déjà dans un état comme ça après moins d'une semaine de cours ! Faut que je me calme là. Douche froide, viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !

_Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu courir aussi vite. Sauf la fois où elle s'est retrouvée avec tous les vampires et loups-garous du Westmorland aux fesses._

_Là je crois bien que vous êtes mal partis parce qu'elle a une très fâcheuse tendance à détailler et à fignoler (même si je ne vais pas me plaindre, quoique des fois je trouve ça franchement pénible.). Faut dire qu'à l'époque, il faut bien que je l'avoue, elle m'avait tapé dans l'œil, et pas qu'un peu. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elle n'était pas plus humaine qu'un elfe de maison (on va pas dire mais entre Tristana et Dobby, y a pas photo). Le problème, c'était que mon père m'avait parlé d'elle et quasiment interdit de la regarder autrement que comme un ennemi. Mon cerveau était peut-être capable de l'ignorer, voir même de la haïr, mais il est inutile de dire que le reste de ma personne n'était pas d'accord du tout._

_A cause de d'elle, j'ai eu des insomnies. Et je déteste ça ! Je crois que c'est parce que c'est un vampire et que les vampires attirent. Je sais je me cherche des excuses mais ça presque trente ans que je la connaît et que j'ai toujours trouver ça difficile de ne pas tromper ma femme._

C'est vrai que t'as pas tenu très longtemps n'est-ce paaaaaaaaas ?

_Entièrement ta faute !_

Hey ! Qui est aller voir qui hein !

_T'avais qu'à refuser !_

Comme si j'allais dire non ! Euh…

_Je t'ais eue, je t'ais eue, lalalalalèreuh… WAÏEUH ! Ça fait mal espèce de tarée !_

Lalalèreuh. Tu t'es fait eu. Tu peux me laisser mon ordi siteplè ?

_Ben suuuuuuuuuuuuuur !_

N'empêche je suis contente de constater que je n'ai pas été la seule à ne pas pouvoir dormir. J'ai eu raison de zigouiller Abraxas.

: "louvoyer" est un terme de marine qui, si je ne m'abuse, signifie naviguer en biais, un peu à la dérive, lorsque l'on est proche des côtes. Mais mes connaissances sur le sujet datent de "Pirates des Caraïbes"... si quelqu'un a la bonne définition, je voudrais bien la connaître. Et je m'excuse pour les marins pour cette lacune de vocabulaire.

OMG : Oh, my God, pour les anglophone. Désolée mais c'est parce que je lit plus de fics en anglais qu'en français.

Je vous rappelle que le meurtre n'est pas une bonne solution pour en finir avec moi et que même si personne ne m'envoie de revuiew, et bien je continuerais de publier. Na, tant pis pour vous !

Et pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas peur de lire des trucs très sombre, allez voir chez Moirae333 : sa fic Losind Faith est absolument superbe - selon moi. Par contre c'est en anglais...


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai des reviews ! Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Areuh…

Bon, voili voilou, un autre chapitre, deux en un, cette fois – sinon y sont trop courts.

Pour répondre à ma chtite Susu du trio echevele : en gras, ce zsont les ajout d'un certtain sang pur que j'adoooooore (arrêtez moi, je vais baver sur mon clavier… Luciuuuussssssssss.) Eh oui, j'ai des tendances fourchelanguesques.

Bonne lecture ! Et si vous aimez, dites le moi. Si vous aimez pas… z'êtes pas forcés de le dire mais je ne suis qu'une terminale éco qui se sent un peu maso avec l'approche du bac. Bon, je la ferme et je vous laisse lire. GRRRRROOOOOS ZOUBIIIIIX !

**03 - Petites confidences entre amies**

Cela dit, je n'étais pas à Poudlard pour m'amuser (ni pour fantasmer sur un camarade de classe que mon papa m'a dit de détester. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui nuire, non ?). Mon papounet m'a demander un petit service : Satan s'est demmerdé pour paumé SON Delomelanicon. Lequel bouquin s'est retrouvé entre les pattes d'Abraxas Malfoy. On peu me dire pourquoi dès qu'un adulte parle de « petit service » ça veut dire beaucoup d'emmerdement pour pas grand-chose ?

J'avais besoin de l'aide de Lucius. Heureusement qu'on était ensemble en Potions. Merci à tonton Matson de mettre les élèves en binômes déterminés par leur niveau. Porenna n'était pas en Potions tout simplement parce qu'elle a jamais eu les notes suffisantes. D'après Bellatrix, c'est parce que, contrairement à des gens comme Lucius, qui peuvent ne rien faire en étude et avoir des bonnes notes, Porenna ne pouvait se focaliser que sur une seule chose : son copain du moment. Pathétique. Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'elle faisait à Serpentard.

_Moi aussi. Encore une énigme irrésolue. Mais que font Mulder et Scully !_

Lucius, mon chou. Arrête de regarder ce truc débile.

_Je ne regarde pas. Disons que tu m'en a parlé._

Oui, bon. Bref, je me posais à côté de Lucius et on commença à préparer notre Veritaserum. Matson nous a demandé de lui ajouter un petit truc en plus.

Je peux te poser une question ?

Nan. (Même si je souriais de toutes mes dents.)

Je la pose quand même. Pourquoi tu es tout le temps à emmerder Porenna ?

Si je te dis que je peux pas me la voir ?

Mais encore ?

Disons que la voir accrochée à toi comme ça est proprement révulsant. Sérieux, comment tu peux sortir avec ?

Il me jeta un regard moqueur suivit par un petit air on ne peut plus suggestif.

A ton avis ?

Elle baise si bien que ça ! (Je devais vraiment avoir une tête d'abrutie scandalisée, là… _Effectivement. Mais je t'assure que ça te va très bien. _Ta gueule !)

Il éclata de rire, faisant sursauter pas mal de gens, surtout Cyrielle qui, comme toujours, faisait son possible pour rendre toujours le meilleur travail possible. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rire pour de bon. Et ça me fit chaud au cœur. (Rha, maman ze fond !)

Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre mais, non, rien de spécial. Non, je pense que c'est plus un passe-temps, avant de découvrir une proie plus intéressante. (Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire quand je dis que je ne supporte pas qu'il parle avec une telle désinvolture des filles qu'il met dans son lit. Mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas cher payé pour avoir accès au lit de monsieur le prince des serpentards…)

Et si la proie intéressante t'envoie sur les roses ? (Regard en coin.)

Je ne pense pas. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu défends Porenna. Si ?

Non.

Comme la plupart des filles de l'école. Autre chose. Tu as besoin de quoi ?

Je n'en revenais pas mais je décidais de ne pas lui montrer.

Delomelanicon.

Il manqua de s'étrangler. Quoi ? T'es givrée ?

Écoute Lucius, j'ai besoin de ce livre, OK ? Je sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir me le fournir.

Et tu t'imagines que je vais aller le chiper à mon père juste pour tes beaux yeux ?

Je le connaissais depuis a peu près un mois mais je savais comment il fonctionnait.

Je ne vais pas te demander de travailler gratuitement, cela va de soi. Amène moi le livre. Après on parlera de ton salaire.

Je ne suis pas pressé. (Moi si !) Tu as mis les langues de salamandres ?

Oui m'sieur. Dans deux minutes, c'est près.

On attendit en silence. Lui rêvassait en se faisant le plus discret possible pour pas se faire pincer et moi, je regardais Sophia regarder Sirius avec tendresse pendant que môssieur, qui devait avoir des écailles devant les yeux, faisait le con avec James. Remus me jeta un regard désespéré avant de retourner à sa potion.

J'aime beaucoup Remus. Il est adorable, et si je suis souvent intervenue pour empêcher Severus de massacrer Sirius et James, c'était surtout parce que Remus m'avait demandé de le faire. Je suis heureuse qu'il se soit mit avec Nymphadora. C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver.

Après un quart d'heure d'ennui mortel, la chauve souris s'approcha de notre table.

Vous avez fini ?

On hocha la tête et Lucius lui tendit un échantillon de notre potion.

Qu'avez-vous modifié ?

Celui qui ment se voit infliger des blessures affreusement douloureuses à chaque mauvaise réponse…

… il les ressent mais ne les voit pas. Elles sont incurables. Il ne cesse de souffrir que si les réponses qu'il donne satisfont celui qui l'interroge.

Cette potion est devenue très utilisée et je suis navrée d'avoir fournit à Voldemort cette arme avec laquelle il a détruit tant de personnes. J'ai franchement honte. Je l'ai fait alors que je savais que Matson était un mangemort.

BONG BONG Méchante Tristana vilaine ! Aheum… Non, je ne suis pas un elfe de maison, merci beaucoup !

A la fin du cours, je rattrapai Lucius. Alors, pour le bouquin ?

On en rediscutera… Et il mit les voiles. Il va falloir que je fasse deux-trois recherches sur ce qui le gêne autant pour ne pas vouloir mettre les pieds chez lui. Le meilleur moyen, appuyer là où ça fait mal.

**Enfoirée. Vous voyez comment c'est les femmes ? Une plaie. Surtout quand c'est un vampire à Serpentard.**

Le soir même, je les rejoignit dans la salle commune et trouvais Lucius assis dans « son » fauteuil en face du feu avec une Porenna, laquelle était gonflée d'orgueil, pensant que toutes les filles de Serpentard - et de l'école - rêvaient d'être à sa place. (Ce qui n'est pas faut. Et après avoir testé, je peux vous dire d'avance que j'aurais massacré la première à essayer de se poser sur les genoux de Lucius. Faut pas exagérer quand même !)

Lucius n'était pas du genre à se laisser mettre une laisse et avait une tendance quasi-névrotique à courir les jupons. Porenna ou non. A moins que soit exprès pour l'emmerder. Je ne sais pas. Les filles qui le savaient pour l'avoir expérimenté - même une seule fois - ricanaient dès que Porenna agissait de la sorte, les autres étant tenues à distance par son très mauvais caractère. (Qui ne s'est guère amélioré avec le temps d'ailleurs.)

Lucius ? (Il leva les yeux vers moi.)

Oui ?

Je peux (me poser sur tes genoux, t'embrasser et tout ce qui s'ensuit…) te parler un instant ? Comme Po ne bougeait pas d'un iota je dû préciser : seul à seule. C'est pas possible d'être aussi con, nom d'un chien ! (Pardon Sirius)

Bien sûr. Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait me sauter au coup.

**Logique, tu venais de me sauver la vie. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour accepter de sortir avec une pétasse pareille. Je devais être bourré.**

C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Je me demande pourquoi il l'a pas fait.

**C'est cela et après c'est moi qu'on engueule. Je crois que c'est dû à une éducation sévère. Mais merci quand ma petite Cruella ! **

Est-ce que tu compte me le filer ce putain de bouquin avant la prochaine ère glaciaire ou quoi ?

Pourquoi cela ?

Tout simplement parce que, à moins que je ne me trompe, ton père n'en a pas l'utilité. Ni lui ni toi ne parlez cette langue. Et puis, je pense que vous êtes trop cons pour savoir comment on s'en sert.

Instantanément j'ai su que j'avais mit dans le mille. Il se tandis comme un arc, près à me sauter à la gorge. Pas pour m'embrasser malheureusement. Soudain, il bondit de son fauteuil et me dominait de toute sa hauteur. (Déjà que je suis pas grande, vas y rajoutes en encore !) Il prit sa baguette magique de la poche de son pantalon (Pantalon qui me semblait de trop, ainsi que sa chemise… bon OK, j'arrête - si un jour quelqu'un d'autre lit ça je vais passer pour une nympho.)

**Non, je te promet, tu ne passe pas du tout pour une nympho. **

Ne redis jamais quelque chose comme ça contre un seul membre de ma famille, c'est clair ?

Nom d'un chien, mais c'est que tu me menacerai pour préserver la dignité d'un connard qui te pourrit la vie depuis des années ? Mon pauvre chéri, tu m'as l'air un peu en retard.

Pas du tout, je le connaît mieux que toi.

**C'est pas possible. Je me souvenais même pas avoir dit des trucs pareils ! On croirait un gamin. J'ai honte…**

Je ne pense pas. Est-ce que je dirais que tu ne le connais pas si bien que ça si je n'en étais pas sûre ?

On ne sais jamais.

Alors, pour le livre ?

Non.

Enfoiré.

Non, Lucius, si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop. Pourquoi tu le veux à ce point ?

Ce bouquin a été volé à mon oncle par Avicus !

Laisse moi te dire une chose : jamais je ne retournerais là-bas de mon plein gré, et surtout pas pour un livre. Et ce, même si Voldemort me l'ordonnait. Je préférerais subir X Doloris plutôt que me faire piqué par mon père. (Y a des jours où il me fait méchamment penser à un certain Weasley - vous savez, la tête de mule de service…)

**Charmant. Lequel ? Il y en a tellement. Et je ne suis pas tête de mule comme tu dis mais juste très déterminé à éviter toute interaction avec mon paternel. Ce qui est logique. Draco, tu redis encore une fois que je suis chiant, je te donnerais un aperçu de ce à quoi j'avais droit avec mon père.**

Pourquoi ? Il m'intriguait. J'avais beau le détester, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver… intéressant. Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Ça viendra plus tard.

Même si je ne peux pas le blairer, il reste mon père et comme la plupart des sang purs, je suis lié à ma famille. Je suis contraint de leur être loyal, bien que je trouve qu'il devrait se grouiller de clamser.

Mon pauvre petit Lucius.

Tu n'as pas idée.

C'est un drame d'être à la fois un sang pur, riche et beau comme le Diable. Si, si je te jure.

**Bizarrement, je ne pense pas que ç'aurait été plus mal si j'avais été un peu moins… Malfoy. Mais j'apprécie le compliment. Je crois que j'ai faillit rougir. Mimi hein ? Le premier qui se marre, AK ira leur faire coucou.**

Toi aussi. Je n'ai pas demandé à vivre mais maintenant que je suis là, je compte profiter de la vie. Et mon père a des projets d'avenir pour moi.

Devenir un mangemort ?

Pire. Devenir lui. Pas comme lui, mais être lui. Bien sûr, le statut de mangemort est requis dans l'affaire.

Et… ?

Et tu crois vraiment que je vais devenir un mangemort ? Ou que je veux en être un ?

Je ne pense pas que tu veuille le devenir mais tu ne fais rien contre.

Il sembla considérer la chose un instant, comme s'il ne savais pas s'il pouvait me dire le fond de sa pensée. Finalement, il se décida.

Ce bâtard a tué ma sœur sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier avec le type qu'il voulait pour elle - Dolohov, je crois. En fait, elle ne voulait pas non plus devenir un mangemort. J'étais là. Elle a été tuée quand j'avais dix ans et depuis je pense qu'au jour où j'enverrais mon père _ad patres_. Et maintenant, je suis exactement ce qu'il voulait que je sois : un mangemort en devenir.

Il avait l'air de cracher la dernière phrase. It seems I had some sympathy for the Devil. Nan, Tristana c'est pas bien ! Là tu va tomber amoureuse… M'en fout ! C'est un méchant, faut le tuer ! Je peux pas jouer un peu ? Non ! Il est trop chou. Franchement, je peux pas le tuer. Pas comme ça ! Stop, je fais ce que je veux !

**Ça eu du mal à sortir et tu étais la première personne à avoir été au courant. Et la seule jusqu'à ce que tu écrive ce truc. Des fois, je me dis qu'il y a des choses que je préférerais que tu oublies.**

Il va mourir. Plus tôt que tu ne le crois. (A mon avis, mon ton lui indiqua ce que je n'avais pas dit : j'allais tuer Abraxas.)

Tu l'auras à la fin de la semaine.

Il tourna les talons et remonta dans son dortoir. Avant qu'il parte, j'eu la brusque envie de l'embrasser.

**Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait imbécile ! C'est pas possible d'être con à ce point . Là, tu bat tous les records !**

Confuse, je retournai dans ma chambre. Heureusement que Bellatrix n'était pas là. Je me retrouvais seule à essayer de faire le point sur mes sentiments, quelques peu contradictoires, que je nourrissais pour Lucius. Pour employer un langage scientifique, je dirais « superbe spécimen masculin ». En terme culinaire, « trop miam-miam crousti fondant ». Moi amoureuse ? Pas du tout. (Vous croyez que la mousse au chocolat peut être utile ?) Ce n'est que de l'attirance. Bon d'accord. Du désir. C'est vrai quoi. Et cet enfoiré n'a bien sûr aucune compassion alors il fait exprès d'être sexy quoi qu'il fasse ! Continue comme ça et je vais te sauter dessus ! Je vais te punir…

_Oh oui !… Pardon. Ça m'a échappé._

Je constate.

Quand Bellatrix arriva, elle se posa à côté de moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

Alors ?

Alors quoi ?

Tu comptes te le faire ou attendre trente ans ?

Bella !

Sérieusement. Passe un peu moins de temps à fantasmer et passe à l'action. Ce sera toujours plus satisfaisant que…

J'ai compris merci beaucoup Bella !

Elle m'enlaça et s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes. Finalement, je sombrais moi aussi au pays des songes.

L'inconvénient des rêves licencieux c'est qu'ils ont l'air vrais et sont, de fait, assez épuisants.

Tu sais que tu es chiante Tristana ?

Pourquoi ?

Tu t'agites, c'est une horreur. Écoute, t'as intérêt à faire quelque chose parce que sinon, je m'arrange pour que Lucius te baise avant la fin du mois.

Désolée.

Non, tu n'es pas désolée. (Elle sourit. Je n'ai pas confiance, là.) Cela dit, ça devait être très fort pour que tu arrives à jouir à cause d'un rêve. (Heureusement que je ne peux pas rougir, sinon j'aurais la couleur d'une betterave.) Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je te dirais pas.

Aller. Il t'a fait quoi.

Pas tout seul…

Qui d'autre ?

Tu vas me tuer…

Tristana !

Bon d'accord. Tu étais aussi dans mon rêve.

Elle me regarda pendant un instant avec des yeux comme des soucoupes avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

Alors ça c'est la meilleur ! Eh, bien, mademoiselle la perverse, je comprend pourquoi tu fais cette tête. Mais si jamais, je n'aurais rien contre.

Là, c'est à mon tour de faire une gueule pas possible. Les bras m'en tombent.

A/N AK Avada Kedavra, enfin ! Vous voyez, c'est tout bête… Comme l'abruti qui l'a dit…

_Va te faire foutre !_

Tout d'suuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !

Note de Severus : J'espère pour Lucius qu'il est bien assuré contre les tendances strangulatoire et légèrement homicidaire de Tristana.


	5. Chapter 5

**04 - Tous les mêmes**

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais en train de travailler avec Cyrielle quand Lucius est venu me voir. Il n'était pas venu manger. On ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin des cours de la journée.

En le voyant arriver, ma camarade, avec son tact coutumier, s'éclipsa. Lucius s'assit en face de moi, sortit un épais volume de son sac et le poussa dans ma direction. C'était un bel ouvrage, dont la couverture de cuir noir présentait des craquelures rougeâtres. Des attaches de plomb le fermaient. Delomelanicon. Enfin je le tenais.

Je suppose que tu vas le rendre à son propriétaire légitime.

Je déteste quand il me prouve qu'il en sait plus que je ne crois qu'il en sait. C'est pénible.

**C'est ce qui fait mon charme.**

Oui, sans doute. Cela dit, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi.

Merci. Il se leva et tourna les talons.

Lucius ? Il se retourna. Merci beaucoup. Il inclina brièvement la tête et sortit.

A onze heures, je rangeais mes affaires pour aller me coucher. J'entendis une faible détonation et me retournai. Mon père était là.

Alors, comment vont les vacances ? Il avait l'air contrarié et je me dis que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour faire de l'humour.

Ma foi, pas mal du tout. Je ne vous manque pas trop ?

Bien sûr que si. Tu as le livre ?

Oui. Mais je ne voudrais pas que Lucius ait des problèmes. Je voudrais savoir si Satan ne pourrait pas en faire une copie, comme ça, Abraxas n'embêtera personne.

Tu vas faire une bêtise.

Quoi comme genre de bêtises ? (Je le voyais venir avec ses gros sabots.) Si tu veux me dire que je vais finir dans les bras de Lucius, tu te trompes.

Je le regarde d'accord. Mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Et n'est-ce pas toi qui m'as toujours dit de regarder les belles choses car elles sont rares ?

Tu te rends compte comme tu prends sa défense ?

Logique, il n'est pas là.

C'est cela. Écoute ma fille, tu es majeure, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais est-ce que tu sers prête à abandonner les tiens pour l'amour éventuel d'un mortel. (Éventuel, mais pourquoi être aussi restrictif ?)

Je n'ai pas oublié la mort de ma cousine, ni que maman a du mal à se remettre des coups d'Avicus. Mais l'héritier ne doit pas payer pour les conneries de son ancêtre.

Je le répète, tu fais ce que tu veux…

On dirait pas.

… mais si jamais il te fait du mal, je lui arracherai le cœur. (La confiance règne, moi j'vous dis.)

Charmant, je lui dirais.

Il ne te rendra pas heureuse, il t'oubliera et toi tu seras condamnée à l'aimer. Du jour ou tu te donnera à lui, tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir parmi nous.

**Ben dit donc. On dirait vraiment que nos pères se sont donné le mot : j'ai eu droit à la même tirade en rentrant à la maison. Je fais ce que je veux bordel !**

Il disparut aussitôt, m'abandonnant à mes sombres pensées. Je retournais à mon dortoir comme un zombie et m'affalais sur mon lit. Je m'endormi et mon sommeil fut troublé par des images de malheur et de sang, les paroles de mon père tourbillonnant dans mon esprit.

Inutile de dire que, pendant un bon bout de temps, je fus d'humeur massacrante. Lucius aussi d'ailleurs. Apparemment, son père s'était rendu compte de la disparition de son livre et les réponses fournies par son fils ne lui ont pas plu.

**Effectivement… Quand Papa fâché, lui toujours être très pénible. **

Un samedi soir, je rentrais dans la salle commune à minuit moins dix. Chasse nocturne. Je vis Lucius affalé dans son fauteuil, un verre à la main. Porenna était en train de criailler de sa voix de crécerelle.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve à cette catin nom de Dieu ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle a de plus que moi cette…

Je n'eus pas le loisir d'entendre le nom de la personne dont Porenna parlait en termes si élogieux car ce fut au tour de Lucius de hurler :

Ferme-la ! J'ai besoin de silence ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça ou la notion est trop complexe pour ta cervelle ?

Elle partit en tapant des pieds et claqua la porte.

**Le début du calme…**

Quelque chose me disait que j'avais de la chance qu'elle ne m'ait pas vue. Je l'observais un moment sans bouger. Il ne pouvait pas me voir.

Je regardais la lueur dorée des flammes jouer sur son visage et dans ses cheveux qu'il avait, chose assez rare, laissé libres. Ils formaient un fin rideau d'or blanc qui tombait doucement sur ses épaules.

Il avait le profil de beaucoup de ses ancêtres. Une mâchoire puissante et ses lèvres fines. Un nez droit. Bien sûr, il avait des traits anguleux, comme durcit. Un visage d'homme qui n'a pas eu le temps de grandir vraiment. Je le savait musclé (vive le Quidditch !) et d'une souplesse de chat.

J'adorais ses mains, longues et même s'il avait les doigts fins, je vous jure qu'il a une poigne hallucinante. Oui, je l'aimais. J'aimais la beauté et il était l'une de ses plus magnifiques représentations. Et il a un charme animal, une aura de puissance quasi maléfique qui le rend à la fois attirant et terrifiant. Il avait la beauté du Diable. Et je ne doutais pas que je ne tarderais pas à n'avoir qu'une religion. La sienne. (Non, je ne suis pas marseillaise !)

**Si c'est pas une déclaration, ça… arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.**

J'en étais là de mes contemplations quand, sans prévenir, il balança le verre qu'il tenait à la main. Lequel faillit bien m'arriver dessus. Il se brisa en milliers de petits morceaux qui disparurent dans le tapis. Je réparais le verre, le rempli et le posa sur la table basse à côté de lui.

Il me jeta un regard peu amène. Tiens, il a dû s'engueuler avec son père pour qu'il fasse une tête pareille.

**L'abus de paternel en rogne est extrêmement dangereux pour la santé… des autres.**

Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est imbuvable et que ta copine te prend le chou que tu dois te montrer aussi agressif envers un pauvre verre sans défense.

Tu es très mal placée pour parler d'agressivité : c'est à peine si tu mordais pas le malheureux qui te demandait l'heure. (Il regarda son verre.) Pourquoi tu l'as rempli ?

Je pense que t'en aura besoin. Tu as raison, je crois que j'agirais de la même manière si je sortais avec Porenna.

Son sourcil droit fit un bond (comme toujours quand il est stupéfait, rien d'autre ne bougea chez lui.) Je posais la main sur son bras droit. Excuse-moi si tu as des ennuis avec ton père à cause de moi.

Il hocha la tête. Pas plus que d'habitude. Il avait juste besoin d'une excuse. De plus, il ne voit pas de très bon œil une éventuelle association entre son fils et un vampire. La chasse a été bonne ?

Oui, très… Attend un peu toi, comment ça « la chasse » ?

Ne fait pas l'idiote, ça ne te réussit pas. Je sais que tu es un vampire. (Dire que j'étais sur le cul était un euphémisme. Je tombais d'un air abattu dans le fauteuil le plus proche - mais pas le sien… Dommage.)

Euh, oui, d'accord. Je t'assure, ça va très bien. Et depuis quand s'il te plaît ?

Mon père a pensé que s'il me le disait, je t'éviterais.

Comme quoi tous les pères sont pareils. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

Qu'il peut aller se faire mettre.

A ce moment, je ne me sentais plus de joie et lui sautai presque dessus. Mais je me retins juste à temps. Je l'embrassais gentiment au coin des lèvres et parti en esquissant quelques pas de danse. Bonne nuit Lucius.

Bonsoir Morena.

Je me suis couchée avec un air béat. Voilà, je peut le dire, en quelques minutes j'ai réussit à passer du stade je le hait au stade je suis amoureuse. Et ma créativité en matière de conneries s'est encore améliorée - certains diront aggravée.

**04 (bis) Qui a dit qu'on s'ennuyait à l'école ?**

Il faut reconnaître que, si je ne faisais pas tant de conneries que ça, elles étaient le plus souvent dirigées contre des personnes et donc, avec des externalités négatives parfois brutales.

La première fois où j'ai foutu le bordel : Porenna.

Porenna passait le plus clair de son temps scotchée à Lucius. (Toi me regardes pas comme ça, c'est vrai, d'abord !) Même s'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la déloger. Je dois admettre que ça devait pas être très facile pour lui, surtout en Potions. (Quelqu'un a de la mort-aux-rats ?)

**Non désolé. T'aurais dû demander à Sev', il avait préparé un truc foudroyant pour son Sirius adoré.**

Bref, avec Bellatrix ont est allées dans sa chambre et avons jeté un sort à ses fringues. Ils sont tous devenus roses – rose bonbon, fuchsia, pâle, etc. – bref, un très joli camaïeu. Et la petite variante, c'est que ce sort ne peut pas être enlevé. Nyark, I am Evil !

Et lorsqu'elle voulut s'habiller classe pour son chéri, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte, horrifiée, que toutes ses petites culottes étaient assorties.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH !

chboum

J'étais en train de lire avec Bellatrix posée sur mes genoux quand ce cri de désespoir incommensurable perça nos petits tympans délicats et qu'une vibration due à la chute manifeste de quelque chose de volumineux nous parvinrent.

Je crois qu'elle s'en est rendue compte, dit-elle simplement avant de se concentrer sur ses fourches éventuelles. Je la gratifiais d'un magnifique sourie en tranche de courge.

Tu crois qu'elle sait qui c'est ?

Je sais p-

BLACK ! ODHR !

On se leva tranquillement, il n'y avait pas le feu après tout et il fallait bien se préparer mentalement. Nous sommes descendues dans la salle commune. Les sixièmes et septièmes années étaient présents mais on avait envoyer les petits dans leurs dortoirs, ça sert à rien qu'ils fassent des cauchemars.

Au centre de la pièce, Porenna attendait, écumant de rage. En pantalon rose - ben oui, sinon c'était pas joli, enfin ! - et soutif de dentelle d'un rose… (atroce, monstrueusement tape à l'œil, genre péripatéticienne à la petite semaine…) très original.

ALORS !

Je réprimait une violente envie d'éclater de rire. Il faut dire que le rose jurait avec sa teinture rouge. Aheum. Un peu de sérieux que diable. Et à la place je dis simplement : Sympa ton soutien gorge. Je n'aime pas trop le rose mais, par ma foi, cette couleur te sied à ravir. Cela dit, je pense que ce genre de couleur soit vraiment dans l'esprit de la Maison. (Petit sourire moqueur et Bellatrix se mord les joues pour ne pas hurler de rire.)

Pourquoi m'as tu appelée ? Je doute que ce soit pour montrer tes dessous à tout le monde alors va te rhabiller avant qu'il y en ait qui tourne de l'œil. Ou s'étouffe. Arrête de rougir comme ça, ça jure avec tes fringues.

Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Qu'est ce que tu me ferais si je te dis que, oui, ça m'amuse au plus haut point. Qu'en pense Lucius ?

Sur ce, tous ceux qui connaissaient un minimum l'hériter Malfoy éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant. Elle se jeta sur moi, toutes griffes dehors. Je n'avais pas prévu ça et on ne va pas dire, mais mes fringues n'étaient pas très appropriées. Essayez de vous battre avec un corset notoirement pigeonnant et une jupe qui a une fâcheuse tendance à remonter tout le temps et vous comprendrez.

On se mit des gnons pendant un bon moment. Elle me griffait et lorsque je finis par l'immobiliser au sol, j'avais les bras en sang. La scène devait avoir quelque chose de vaguement absurde : Porenna était allongée par terre, les bras en croix, tandis que je m'était appuyée d'un genoux sur son thorax et que je lui tenais les poignets. Elle respirait très fort et me fusillait du regard. Je m'en foutais, je voulais lui faire mal. Je changeais un peu de position : Ma main droite fut remplacée par mon pied. Des fois que je doive lui coller une baffe.

Alors ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Je n'y suis pas allée.

Comme c'est triste. Il doit te chercher partout, tu devrais avoir honte.

Lâche-moi !

Non. (imaginez un petit peu le joli sourire sardonique. Nyark, je suis pire que Sev' des fois.)

Tu ne l'auras jamais Odhr. Quoi que tu fasses.

Ne sois pas aussi sûre de toi. Commence déjà à lui chercher un remplaçant, encore que ça risque de te prendre du temps. (Je suis meilleure que Trelawney, z'avez vu ? On ne reconnaît pas assez mon talent.)

**Tu es assez grande pour te passer la pommade toute seule. Miss « je suis un génilleuh » **

Elle allait répliquer lorsque notre préfet, qui se trouvait être le blond en question, entra dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas trop comment il prit la chose : d'abord il avait des yeux comme des soucoupes et après, il donnait l'impression de faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas éclater de rire.

**Je te jure. C'était à crever de rire. **

Je me relevai gracieusement et m'éloigna de Porenna. Bon ben, pour la phase, « éviter que Lucius voie mes sous-vêtements », on pourra repasser. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil mais je senti qu'il me regardait. Assez intensément, je dois dire. J'avais l'impression de me faire déshabiller.

**Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à virer et le peu que tu portais ne laissait rien à l'imagination. J'aurais bien aimé te sauter dessus.**

Remarque j'aurais pas dit non. Il souriait légèrement. Tout d'un coup, je me rendis compte que les autres s'étaient barrés, sauf Bellatrix qui me fit grâce d'un clin d'œil éloquent avant de retourner dans la chambre, sous entendu « tu me raconteras tout. » Il me fit signe et je mis le manteau qu'il me tendait. On sortit de la Salle Commune.

On marcha en silence pendant un moment avant qu'il s'arrête devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac.

Tu devrais te méfier. Elle est peut être idiote mais elle est rancunière.

Elle ne m'impressionne absolument pas.

Il ne doit pas y avoir grand chose qui t'impressionne. Cela dit, tu leur as foutu la trouille tout à l'heure.

Votre diagnostique, docteur ?

Dans peu de temps, tout le monde va se douter que tu sois un vampire.

Il se tenait juste derrière moi. Je sentais son souffle calme vers mon épaule. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et il posa ses mains sur mes bras.

Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois obligée de partir. Son souffle chaud sur ma nuque me rendit incapable de penser. Cette voix, oh mon dieu, cette voix diablement sensuel, chaude et grave. (Maman, j'ai la jambe de poulpe, là. Attention, les hormones en folie attaquent !)

Je ne voulais pas répondre (De toute façon, vu l'état de mes neurones, je ne pouvais pas.) Je m'appuyai contre lui et rejetai la tête en arrière sur son épaule tandis que ses mains glissaient de mes bras pour effleurer ma gorge, mes seins, mon ventre… Il ne descendait pas plus mais il m'embrassa, doucement, puis demandant plus. Je ne voulais rien de plus. J'attrapais une mèche de cheveux et le tirais à moi.

Il se redressa pour me regarder et je vis que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte de plomb fondu, brûlants. Je soupirai. Lucius, ne t'en vas pas. Ses lèvres revinrent à l'assaut, prenant leur temps de laisser sur ma peau de légers baisers puis la trace brûlante de sa langue.

On ne pouvait pas rester ici, bien que la perspective d'être prit sur le fait avait quelque chose de franchement excitant. Je déployais ma volonté et on se retrouva dans la Chambre sur Demande. Il sourit. Décidément, tu penses à tout. Je pivotais et l'embrassais de toute la force dont j'étais capable, je le voulais. Ses mains caressèrent mon dos, tout en enlevant au passage le manteau devenu très, très encombrant. Il les posa sur mes fesses, m'attirant à lui. J'avais l'esprit tourneboulé. Son odeur, une odeur chaude d'épices et d'ambre. Sa peau était délicieuse. Je sentais son cœur battre sous mes doigts.

Je lui ôtais sa chemise très vite et parcouru son torse juste du bout des doigts. Sa respiration devenait saccadée au fur et à mesure que je descendais. Je ne m'en suis pas aperçue tout de suite mais il délaçait mon corset. (C'était sadique de mettre un truc aussi chiant à enlever.) Il avait de l'entraînement alors il eut vite finit. A mon tour de jouer. J'entrepris d'explorer son corps. Sans les mains. Je l'embrassai, le mordillai (je n'osais pas le mordre, pas encore, même si son odeur me rendait folle).

**Toi aussi tu me rendais folle… euh, fou.**

Ce faisant, je le poussais jusqu'au lit où il tomba, bien malgré lui. Je me mis à cheval sur ses hanches et poursuivi mon activité. Je lui tenais les poignets et bien sûr, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Après un regard qui tue, il décida quand même qu'il valait mieux me laisser faire. Et je pris tout mon temps. Je suçais un de ses tétons, passant de l'un à l'autre sans que mes lèvres ne quitte un seul instant sa peau pendant que j'entreprenais de lui ôter un pantalon qui semblait-il devenait franchement serré.

Il fit glisser ma jupe lentement, trop lentement. J'allais hurler haut et fort ma frustration lorsqu'il captura ma bouche. Je gémis. Il recommença ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure, à ceci près que je senti sa main glisser le long de mes cuisses. Il n'alla pas là où je voulais qu'il aille. Enfoiré ! Au lieu de cela, il attendait. Je savais qu'il finirait par craquer, le problème, c'est que moi, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me cambrais mais il m'évita. Je le sentais qui souriait. Lucius. Ce n'était qu'un murmure rauque mais il l'entendit. S'il te plaît…

Il noua ses doigts autour de l'élastique de mon dernier sous-vêtement. Des doigts fins que j'aurais voulu ailleurs. Il me l'arracha brutalement et me fit rouler sous lui. Ses doigts descendirent sur mon ventre et effleurèrent mon clitoris. Je m'agrippa à lui, lui enfonçais mes ongles dans le dos et nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Soudain, je senti deux de ses doigts s'enfoncer en moi, me caressant doucement. Nom de Dieu !

J'arqua mon dos et l'embrassa furieusement. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il retira ses doigts. Non, reste. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et entreprit de lui lécher langoureusement les doigts. Il reprit ses droits sur mes lèvres. Il se tendit. Il pénétra lentement en moi, prenant son temps. Oh mon Dieu ! Lorsqu'il entama un mouvement de va et vient, il prenait soin d'aller le plus loin possible. Mes hanches s'arquaient pour accentuer les effets ravageurs de ces mouvements. Je lui labourais le dos avec mes ongles. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de mes limites. Il se remit à me caresser.

Je le mordis. Vraiment. Son sang brûlant me projeta loin au-delà des limites possibles, mon plaisir atteint son paroxysme si vite que je fus balayée par des vagues enragées. Sous la puissance de mon orgasme je me jetait à toute force contre lui et me contracta. Il vint aussitôt après. Je basculai en arrière et restais comme ça un certain temps, en attendant que mon pouls se calme. Je bougeais pour me mettre sur lui et me serrait plus contre lui. Je crois que je vais finir par l'étrangler. Ce serait dommage, vous en conviendrez. Je m'endormis avec un souvenir béat.

**Tu étais trop mignonne et moi, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Tu es la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivée quand tu es venue à Poudlard. **

Je sais, c'est long mais je me suis amusée comme une petite folle pour écrire ça et puis, c'était dur de me concentrer. Forgive me mini witch. Oh et pis Damnit, je fais ce que je veux. D'abord ! Tiens, je me souviens plus trop si c'était bien ça… LUCIUS j'ai besoin de toi !

_Attends ton tour, je suis très demandé._

M'en fout j'arrive quand même.

Lecteur, je ne m'excuse pas de l'interruption. Na.

A/N : Tintin m'a beaucoup marquée. Quand lama fâché lui toujours faire ainsi ! Petit clin d'œil à une amie avec laquelle j'ai bien rigolé avec… ça fait depuis le CM2 que ça dure et on se marre encore. Est-ce grave Docteur ?

Les parents sont comme l'alcool ou la cigarette, encore que je préfère me boire un ptit verre plutôt que supporter ma mère. Les parents sont une drogue très, très dure.

il paraît que j'ai un accent suisse…

merci à Georgia Nicholson et à ma ptite puce qui m'a prêté les livres.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : chapitre très court… et très con. Ceux qui ont survécu jusque là, il est encore temps de préserver votre santé mentale… ça empire.

**05-De l'utilité de l'intercours**

« L'intercours est en fait un laps de temps clairement délimité par les sonneries et qui correspond au temps maximum laissé aux élèves pour changer de salle. » Voici pour la définition standard et autorisée du p'tit Bob.

Or l'utilité majeure de ce petit quart d'heure – ou long, cette appréciation dépend de ce que l'on veut faire – est de laisser lesdits élèves se bécoter – ou plus – dans les couloirs sans se faire engueuler parce qu'ils sont dans les couloirs, logique.

Ces petits rendez-vous demandent un excellent timing surtout lorsque les protagonistes n'ont pas prit les mêmes options. Et puis, il s'agit de ne pas arriver en retard au cours suivant si l'on souhaitent éviter des question gênantes du style : « On se demande bien ce que vous et Mr. Malfoy faisiez pour avoir dix minutes de retards. Vous ne vous êtes pas perdus quand même ? »

**Si, je m'étais perdu.**

On ne s'est fait avoir qu'une fois. Après, on est toujours arrivés à l'heure. Cela dit, mon Surmoi ne fait pas très bien son boulot de censure étant donné que mes pulsions ont tendances à resurgir aux moments les plus insolites. En Divination, par exemple. Autant mettre ça sur le compte du pétard.

**Aux pétales de rose, ça déchire !**

Eh ! Oui, mesdames et messieurs, Tristana fume et pas que des cigarettes. Tout le monde peut faire des conneries non ? Et eux aussi y fumaient ! (Pointe Lucius, Sev et Bella du doigt.) Z'avez vu que je suis pas toute seule. Et toc !

**No comment**.

Bref, comme, je l'ai dit, les intercours étaient très pratiques, surtout pour quelqu'un de sadique comme moi. Le pauvre. J'en profitais pour le faire tourner fou avant de me tirer pour aller en classe. Je loue les nerfs de Lucius qui, malgré leur état lamentable à la fin de la journée lui permettaient de tenir le coup pendant les cours. Heureusement – ou malheureusement, ça dépend – sinon je crois qu'il aurait finit par me sauter dessus en cours de Métamorphose.

_Ça aurait été marrant, tu imagines ? MacGo qui tombe dans les choux ?_

_On a vu assez d'horreur pendant la guerre, n'en rajoutez pas bande de pervers ! (Severus et Bellatrix)_

Bon, c'est pas le tout mais c'était bientôt Halloween. Jour que j'ai toujours considéré comme mon anniversaire (Quand je suis née, les calendriers n'existaient pas vraiment mais si je fais le compte sur la base des démons, ça devrait tomber pendant le Samhuin. Je suis la seule personne qui a pu choisir la date de son anniversaire !).

Je suis super excitée. Demain, c'est le premier jour des vacances. La première semaine je vais chez Bellatrix. Chouette. Après je rentre faire une petite mise au point avec mon père : ma mère est encore un peu trop dans les vapes. Le problème c'est que je ne verrai pas Lucius pendant les vacances ! C'est dégueulasse ! Bah, je vais bien trouver un moyen de m'occuper.

Après tout, je lui ai juste dit que j'éviterai de coucher avec d'autres hommes pendant qu'on sortait ensemble. Nous n'avons pas parlé du reste. Lui a fait pareil, en disant que, « non promis, je ne mettrai pas de filles dans mon lit quand tu n'es pas là. » Eh ! Oui, les Serpentards sont des personnes très attachés à la nuance. Me regardez pas comme ça, je suis sûre que vous ferez pareil le jour où vous serez en manque cruel de sport de chambre. Physiquement, vous serez déglingués. Et je ne parle pas de votre santé mentale !

**Vu sous cet angle... Mais quand même !**

Bref, on se retrouva avec Bellatrix et Narcissa à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Andromeda, qui avait quitté Poudlard l'an dernier venait nous chercher. Elle n'était pas encore mariée avec Ted Tonks et donc, était encore un membre constitutif de la famille Black. Lorsqu'elle arriva, dans un genre de fiacre, que je soupçonnais d'avoir été trafiqué, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était belle, et différente de ses sœurs. Elle avait les cheveux d'un acajou moiré où la lumière faisait apparaître des reflets rouge sombre. Des yeux noisette et un joli sourire, franc.

**Je l'aimais beaucoup. Même si elle s'est mariée avec un moldu, c'était une fille bien.**

Rien avoir avec la beauté sombre de Bellatrix qui ressemblait à ce que l'on appelle l'archétype de la gothique genre princesse des Ténèbres tandis que la petite Narcissa (en quatrième année) semblait être un ange blond tout droit sorti d'un tableau. Ne pas s'y fier. Le tempérament de Bellatrix se reflétait sur elle, pas Narcissa. A cet égard, elle m'a toujours paru plus dangereuse que sa sœur. Peut être parce qu'on lui donnerai le bon dieu sans confession.

**Je confirme. Et c'est bien la chose à ne pas faire.**

Elle nous fit monter et pendant le trajet, les trois sœurs se racontèrent les derniers potins.

Je regardais le paysage défiler. Soudain, Bellatrix dit quelque chose qui me fit dresser l'oreille : J'ai une question Andy, les vampires peuvent-ils supporter la lumière du soleil ? Elle me regardait.

(Andromeda réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.) C'est possible. Cela dit, ceux qu'ils appellent les nouveau-nés ne le peuvent pas. Je crois qu'il faut avoir plus de mille ans pour pouvoir sortir en pleine lumière. D'une manière générale, ils évitent : à cet âge, ils sont tellement pâles qu'ils se feraient remarquer trop vite. De même, les flammes ne les affectent plus. Ils peuvent voler et détruire quelqu'un par la pensée. Mais ça dépend de la puissance de ce vampire, certains seront toujours trop faibles pour le faire. Pourquoi ?

Oh, comme ça. Ce fut à mon tour de parler. Tu m'as l'air de bien les connaître. Pour autant que je sache, c'est plutôt difficile de leur parler et plus encore de leur soutirer des renseignement aussi importants.

Tu as raison. Ils me fascinent alors j'ai choisit de les étudier… enfin, pas les étudier comme des souris de laboratoire mais je fais des recherches pour en savoir plus.

Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider. Son regard s'éclaira.

C'est vrai ? Ce serait super.

Je peux juste te demander quelque chose ?

Bien sûr.

Tu aurais peur si tu en rencontrais un ?

Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui. Mais je pense qu'ils sont civilisés alors je ne vais pas les pointer du doigt en les traitant de monstre ou autre. Pas plus que je n'essaierai de leur planter un pieu dans le cœur non pas que cela serve à grand' chose.

Vous comprenez d'où vient une partie de mon respect pour cette jeune femme ? Comme Hermione, elle n'était pas sensible à tous ces préjugés qui empoisonnent les relations entre les personnes.

Je souris de toutes mes dents, en faisant attention que mes crocs ne soient pas trop visibles. Lucius et Bellatrix étaient les rares à savoir que j'étais un vampire. Je n'avais pas envie de fiche en l'air ma couverture mais je voulais faire plaisir à Andromeda.

**Bellatrix étant au courant, de toute façon, y avait un risque majeur.**

La demeure des Black me faisait penser, de façon lointaine, cela va de soi, à ce genre de manoir qui fleurissait un peu partout dans l'imagerie populaire avec la mention hanté. On remarquait distinctement l'influence de la Renaissance avec les grandes fenêtres desquels on pouvait admirer l'étendue de leur propriété. Le jardin ne démentait pas la réputation d'esthète qui se transmet avec le nom. Les rosiers rampaient sur les canis pour atteindre l'un des balcons. En fait, c'est le paradis pour qui aime les rosiers centenaires – on y trouvait des variétés que je croyais disparues depuis longtemps. Bref, c'était magnifique mais je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de m'extasier en arrivant.

Je fit la connaissance de leurs parents : j'avais déjà vu Adaranna quelque fois mais pas Antares. Comme son nom l'indique, il en imposait. Malgré des dehors qui pourrait le faire passer pour quelqu'un d'à peu près aussi intelligent que Schwarzie, il avait un subtilité naturelle qui en faisait un adversaire agréable – et dangereux – lors de joutes verbales. Ce don avec les mots avait d'ailleurs été transmis à ses filles, qui, à trois pouvaient se révéler incroyablement pénibles. Oui les filles, quand tout le monde s'y met ça devient vite insupportable.

Bref les vacances commençaient bien sauf une petite algarade mère-filles. Adaranna a toujours aimé le Scrabble, au grand dam de ses filles. Je sais, pour les sorciers, ça pourrait paraître ridicule mais après tout je n'ai jamais rien dit contre certaines personnes qui passent leur vie à jouer aux échecs (là ce ne sont pas que les vert et argent qui sont visés, n'est-ce pas, Ron Weasley ?).

Maman, tu sais qu'on n'aime pas ça ! (Narci)

Et pis d'ailleurs on a prévu autre chose. (Bella)

Les filles, est-ce que ça vous arrive de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à vous-même ?

Oui !

Excepter vos amoureux ?

Je décidais de l'ouvrir. Comme d'habituuudeuh !

Moi, je veux bien, si cela peut te sauver d'autre après midi ennuyeux à mourir. (Eh ! Oui, je tutoyais Madame Black, mais il faut dire que c'est une exception et que c'est elle qui m'a prié de le faire. Je crois qu'elle me connaissait plus que je ne le pensais.).

**Tu étais une célébrité.**

C'est comme ça que je passais un super après midi pendant que les jeunes demoiselles qui avaient préféré sortir se caillaient dehors. Il faisait un froid polaire mais leur fierté naturelle les empêchait de revenir trop vite. Encore un truc de sang pur que je ne comprendrais jamais. Ils préfèrent attraper une crève monumentale plutôt que montrer qu'ils ne se sont pas assez couverts. N'importe quoi ! Bah, après tout, c'est ce genre de bizarreries qui fait leur charme.

A ce stade je dois préciser que ma présence chez Bellatrix était loin d'être anodine. Si j'avais vraiment voulu, j'aurais tôt ou tard trouvé un moyen de rester avec Lucius. Mais je suis d'un naturel curieux et Bellatrix avait en tête des choses qui ne pouvait que titiller ma curiosité.

**C'est quoi ?**

Vous ne voyez pas ? Bon, d'accord : les garçons (comprenez Rodolphus et Lucius) étaient à pétaouchnoc. Et nous nous sentions très, très seule au bout de quelque temps. Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? On était en manque et certaines possibilités avaient d'ors et déjà prouver leur limites quant à l'assouvissement de certains de nos… besoins naturels.

Nom de Dieu mais vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? Il faut que je vous fasse un dessin ! Comment ça, oui ?

**S'il te plaît…**

Bellatrix et moi avions poussé nos relations amicales au stade supérieur. On a couché ensemble quoi ! Et ne me regarder pas avec cet air de sainte nitouche. Vous avez voulu savoir alors assumez, you dumbhead !

**Saloperie !**

Tant que j'y suis, je pourrais vous raconter comment ça s'est passé, comme ça vous arrêterez de m'enchoser avec ça et je serais tranquille pour arriver au sujet qui m'occupe. (Parce que je suis censée faire toute la chronologie jusqu'à la septième année de titi Draco – lui dites pas que je l'ai appeler comme ça, je vais me faire descendre.).

**C'était il y a longtemps…**

**05 (bis) Chocolat ou sport de chambre ?**

Je m'explique : j'aurais dû la fermer, au moins je n'en serais pas réduite à écrire des trucs pareils. Surtout avec un Severus qui se tord de rire en se foutant de ma gueule comme quoi je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Faut que je demande à Sirius s'il tient toujours autant à son petit Sevy chou (Pour les réclamations, voir Disclaimer !).

Sev' TA GUEULE BORDEL !

Eh ! Oui, mes petits lecteurs innocents, votre vampire national est bi. Ben quoi, j'ai le droit non ? Et comme a dit je sais plus qui : « Ce que je fais de mon cul ne regarde que moi et les personnes concernées ! » Et pis d'abord, être seulement l'un ou l'autre nous ferme… l'esprit à tout un tas de possibilités intéressantes. Il suffit de rencontrer une ou deux personnes qui sont de cet avis et croyez-moi, vous allez en faire du sport… de chambre.

Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue, je passais des vacs d'enfers (Je crois que l'analogie est due à a chaleur qui régnait la plupart du temps. Non, je n'ai pas un esprit pervers, c'est vous qui dites ça parce que moi j'y pense et pas vous ! Vous êtes jaloux de mon génie !). Seulement tout à une fin et la dernière soirée que je passai avec Bella fut assez inoubliable, quoique j'aurais du mettre un frein à ma consommation d'alcool étant donné que mes souvenirs de cette période se sont dissous dans les vapeurs d'alcool – et le contre coup de ma cuite, soit la plus belle gueule de boit – euh, de bois, désolée – de ma vie. Normal c'était la seule. C'est dommage que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Faut que je demande à Bella de me rafraîchir la mémoire. BELLAAAAAA !

_Note de Severus Snape : L'auteur vient de partir en trombe. A mon avis elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt. _

_Petit message pour la dévergondée de service : Encore une déclaration de guerre comme ça et je parle à Ton L. de tes curieuses relations avec ton ancienne colocataire. C'est toi qui vois._

Note de l'auteur qui est revenue : M'en fout, il le sait déjà. Mais tu peux toujours essayer. Peut-être que ça le fera rigoler, il m'a l'air un peu morose ces derniers temps.

_Note de Severus : S'il est dépressif, fais ce que t'as à faire et continue d'écrire plus tard !_

Note de l'auteur qui a enfin réussit à récupérer ses droits sur le clavier. Bonne idée, j'y cours. Bip-bip…

Bon, l'auteuse est de retour. Très grosse fatigue. Pas grave, on continue.

**Tant pis pour toi. **

Les vacances chez Papa Maman ont été relativement calmes, si l'on excepte le peu d'encouragement reçus de la part de mon père pour la poursuite de mes études sur les sciences humaines appliquées. Papa m'a clairement fait comprendre que, les expériences, c'est très bien mais il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. Est-ce que je lui fais des remarques quand je le vois se bourrer de chocolats avant Noël si bien que ma mère panique parce qu'il nous fait une intoxication alimentaire ? Non. Et on va pas dire mais le sexe, c'est tout aussi bon pour le moral et au lieu de prendre des kilos, on en perd.

Sauf si la cure sportive se télescope avec la cure « se goinfrer de chocolat en regardant des conneries débilitantes à la télévision » auquel cas, on ne prend pas un gramme mais on en perd pas non plus. C'est un choix à faire. Mais y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis, alors il suffit d'alterner : on se débauche pendant quelques heures – ça dépend des personnes – après, pause chocolats + T.V. (Il vaut mieux avoir une belle série de films pour ados, bien débiles, comme ça, c'est pas grave si on le coupe en plein milieu.) puis on met en pratiques les idées suggérées par les films. Essayez mais vérifiez avant de n'avoir pas pris de rendez-vous, ça évitera les contretemps assez… perturbants. Ou isolez vous en empêchant la connection avec le réseau des cheminées.

**Manger des truffes en regardant des truffes se dandiner à l'écran. Paradoxe de la société de consommation…**

Bon, reprenons le fil de l'histoire. Si fil il y a… Là n'est pas la question. Je ne vous permet pas de discuter mon indubitable sens de la chronologie.

Donc, oui. Halloween approchait et c'était plus qu'il ne m'en fallait. Normal, je sortais avec LE Slytherin pur jus, beau mec. Pedigree irréprochable, oui madame.

Cela dit, le Professeur MacGonagall n'appréciait que très moyennement que nous squattions les salles désaffectées pour autre chose que du travail scolaire. Ben quoi ? J'y suis pour rien si je suis incapable de me concentrer quand je suis dans la même pièce que lui. Y pouvait pas être un peu moins sexy, l'animal ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Non, non, non, ne le changez pas, il est très bien comme ça.

Je travaillerais avec Bellatrix le soir…

Euh, je suis pas certaine que la mise en pratique de cette idée soit très judicieuse. En fait, j'aurais du la fermer. (Tu as sans doute remarquer titi lecteur, que la plupart de mes problèmes sont du a ma manie de parler sans réfléchir. Enfin, je réfléchit mais pas dans le sens que… Oh ! Et pis zut à la fin, je n'ai pas à me justifier !)

Bref, je suis allée voir Bella et j'aurais du m'attendre à ce que cela finisse en partie de jambes en l'air, mais que voulez vous, on se refait pas. Je vous vois venir les petites Saintes Nitouche Griffondoriennes, avec vos gros sabots : Non, les Serpentard ne sont pas dépravés, je dirais plutôt : « On aime le sexe et on assume, nous au moins, d'avoir des envies et des orientations différentes, on va pas faire la gueule à des amis parce qu'ils sont gay ou autres. »

Les Griffy sont quasi-pires : ils se permettent de juger les autres et nous sommes les seuls à leur rabattre le caquet. Oui monsieur.

Bon, j'en suis ou moi ?

Ah oui, Halloween. Avec Bellatrix, on décida d'aller se faire un trip en villes pour refaire notre trousseau. Dépenser notre argent de poche en fringues et tout le toutim nécessaire à la célébration de la fête du cucurbitacé orange. La citrouille donc.

A/N : Eh, oui, encore une A/N. Avouez, vous en savez marre… lol

: « sport de chambre » est une expression que j'ai lâchement empruntée à la ptite puce sans rien dire. Forgive me…

Bip-Bip et Coyote… J'adore. Des fois, Voldy me fait un peu penser à Coyote. Ou à Sylvestre.

Très profond tout ça… Comme quoi, Lucius est un type tout à fait lucide.

A/N n°2 :Pourquoi ais-je écrit ça ? Une review pour m'aider à éclaircir ce mystère ? Vous pouvez m'engueuler, vous savez ! Si c'est constructif quand même paske les engueulades gratuites... n'est-ce pas Isilya ? Et non, je ne suis pas un monstre, juste un vampire qui en est à son troisième verre de cognac - chipé dans la réserve de l'ami Lucius, qui va me tuer quand il verra l'état de la bouteille.


	7. Chapter 7

**06 - La Rouge ou la Noire ?**

On va où ?

Pour la énième fois Bellatrix, nous allons à Londres, à Camden pour être exacte.

Merci beaucoup espèce de bourrique scandinave. Après ? Je te rappelle que je ne peux pas transplaner, moi.

Je sais pas, on verra en cours de route.

Je donnais un violent coup de volant pour pénétrer en trombe sur l'artère principale de Londres. Je poursuivis ma route sans faire hurler le moteur - j'aime beaucoup les Jaguar mais vu le prix, il convient de les ménager.

Dès que j'arrivais à Camden, je commençais à faire gaffe. C'est dur de trouver une place pour se parquer et je n'aime pas courir pendant trois plombes pour retrouver ma caisse en portant mes achats.

Je put me garer juste à côté de la boutique de Juliana lorsque j'entendit quelque un gueuler « Tristana! » Je me retournais pour voir ma mini witch qui me fonçait dessus. Je n'ai jamais su comment un si petit truc puisse avoir autant de coffre. Je pensais pas quelle serait là.

Bellatrix me regardait bizarrement. J'étais censée m'appeler Morena après tout. Bon, on ne refait pas le passé, même si je me suis sentie particulièrement con à l'époque.

Elle me rentra dedans littéralement et je manquai de m'étaler par terre. Elle me serra dans ses bras au risque de me péter les côtes.

Ça me fait trop plaisir de te revoir. Je pensait que t'avais finit par te faire bouffer par un je-ne-sais-quoi dans la Forêt Interdite.

Et ainsi de suite. On papota un moment comme ça. J'étais contente de la voir, cela dit je voyais bien que Bellatrix avait pas mal de questions à me poser, auxquelles je serais bien obligée de répondre. Pourquoi moi ?

Lorsqu'elle partit, Bellatrix prit la parole : Qui es-tu ? Morena Odhr ou Tristana Volkova ?

Les deux. Dumby m'a demandé de changer de nom pour pas effrayer ceux qui connaissaient déjà Tristana.

Mais ils t'auraient reconnue ?

Non. Je ne pense pas. D'abord, parce que Tristana a des crocs et qu'elle n'est censée vivre que la nuit. Ils ne font pas attention. De plus, je n'ai pas envie qu'Abraxas apprenne que son fils cadet sorte avec le vampire responsable, en partie de la chute de Grindelwald. Je ne veux pas le perdre pour des conneries comme ça.

**Si c'était pour ça… Il le savait déjà le vieux.**

Mais lui, ça ne le dérangerait pas. Il hait son père.

Peut-être. Le fait est que, comme tous les Malfoy, Lucius est souvent mué par cet instinct d'agir pour sa famille. S'il apprend que j'avais des velléités de meurtre à l'encontre de son père, et si celui-ci lui demande de me tuer, il le fera s'il estime que je suis une menace. Sentiments ou pas.

**Tu avais bien mauvaise opinion de moi ma chérie. Entre mon père et toi, pas de doute possible.**

Bah, il finira bien par changer d'avis.

Bellatrix avait raison. En partie du moins : Lucius me laissa tuer son paternel sans broncher - ou presque. Cela dit, il ne renonça jamais à protéger les siens. Quitte à faire les pires conneries.

**No comment !**

On alla donc chez Juliana qui tint absolument à nous offrir nos robes.

La mienne était à dominante noire. Une jupe en velours avec des soufflets de satin pourpres, évasée vers le bas et des lambeaux de dentelles de même couleur. Un haut moulant à l'encolure carrée, formant ainsi un décolleté très avantageux. Les manches, très évasées tombaient jusqu'à mes genoux, étaient en dentelle de velours mêlant le noir à l'amarante. Magnifique.

Celle de Bellatrix la rendait encore plus impressionnante : un jupon en tulle noir par-dessus une jupe vert émeraude et un bustier, qui se laçait sur l'avant, en soie du même vert. Bien sûr, il était très serré mais elle le portait avec un port de reine. Rodolphus n'allait pas en revenir. Elle portait aussi un genre de veste dont l'arrière, en voile noire, formait une traîne derrière elle. L'avant, en satin vert sombre, se fixait avec des boucles d'argent.

Après une longue discussion sur le pourquoi du comment, on alla à Moscou. Ben oui, il faisait froid et je n'avais plus de manteau à me mettre, le dernier à été détruit lors de ma bagarre avec des vampires particulièrement belliqueux.

Bref, Bellatrix choisit un très beau manteau de renard argenté fourré de satin noir, très chaud et tout doux. (Elle m'a permit de l'essayer.) J'en pris un en velours rouge sang, traité contre les intempéries, fourré en renard noir. Très douillet. Je l'ai plus. Sirius me l'a foutu en l'air. Je le déteste quand il fait son cabot.

Ne venez pas me faire chier avec le discours sur les droits des animaux. Je méprise ce trafic mais ce sont les rares manteaux qui tiennent la route et c'est très rare que j'en achète plus d'un tout les trente ans, sauf exception. Acheter ou pas ce manteau ne changeait rien à la destinée des animaux qui on servit à sa fabrication.

On rentre ?

T'es dingue ou quoi ? On a pas finit. Il nous faut des chaussures, tous les accessoires et, le plus important, les sous vêtements. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, ton compte en banque survivra largement.

On mit le cap sur l'Italie, Milan, capitale de la pompe italienne. Yepeee !

On mit plus de deux heures pour trouver chaussure à notre pied. (Z'avez vu le jeu de mot qui tue ?)

**Je vois, je vois.**

Mais on devait manger, alors, je la traînais à Naples pour me goinfrer avec un carpaccio de bœuf à l'huile d'olive et spaghetti al pesto. C'est simple mais délicieux. On prit le café à la terrasse du Florian, le meilleur de Venise, avec des petits gâteaux au rhum. Miam. Va falloir que je fasse une cure intensive de sport de chambre si je veux pouvoir rentrer dans mes fringues le jour d'Halloween.

Dernière étape, Paris. On se mit à flâner dans les rues, et dès qu'on voyait une boutique de dessous intéressant, on sautait dedans. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de corsets de ma vie. Cui-cui les tis ziozieaux.

Je me décidais enfin pour un modèle assez proche de celui de Bella : il se laçait dans le dos et le décolleté, pigeonnant à souhait, était encadré de dentelle noire. Le reste était en soie amarante. Avec toutefois une petite variation : les côtés avaient des lacérations qui étaient couvertes par un voile noir, transparent. Qui c'est qui allait être content ? Il a intérêt sinon je me jette sur Severus. Ben oui, j'adore mon pitit Severus. Nan, je déconnais Lucius. Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça, on sait jamais.

**Moi aussi « cui-cui les tis ziozieaux » quand je t'aie vue dans cette tenue. Et je sais que tu déconnais.**

Mais on ne pouvait pas s'en aller sans passer par la case bijoux. Je me suis dégoter un ras de cou trop mignon, en argent repoussé, comme des feuilles, avec des sortes de gouttelettes de grenat. On aurait dit des gouttes de sang. Je pris aussi le bracelet et les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Magni-fique ! (Le prix aussi, j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, mais bon, j'ai un compte illimité.) Marius me l'a offert « pour mon anniversaire » comme il dit. J'adore Marius, dès que je vois un livre qu'il n'a pas, je lui offre. Je dois chercher très longtemps mais je m'en fout, j'adore chiner.

Bellatrix choisit un collier d'or blanc avec une belle émeraude qui faisait penser à un œil, un travail admirable. Un bracelet en forme de serpents entrelacés avec des yeux en émeraudes. Ses boucles d'oreille étaient de petites merveilles de finesse : un fil d'argent maintenait des petites pierres à peine visibles.

Vous avez sûrement remarqué que Bellatrix choisit toujours des couleurs sombres, surtout des couleurs de Serpentard. Ce n'est pas voulu, elle aime ces couleurs, ce n'est pas pour montrer au monde qu'elle est sous le signe du serpent comme on dit.

On rentrait à Poudlard en cours de soirée mais on prit garde à ne pas rencontrer MacGo ou Picott. Une fois couchées, on papota encore un moment. Au bout d'un moment, je la vis se lever. Elle vint se glisser contre moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et je dois dire que j'appréciais sa présence. Elle semblait me protéger contre les cauchemars.

Lorsque j'entendis sa respiration s'approfondir comme elle s'était endormie, je me retournais et me serra contre elle. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je m'endormis, bercée par le rythme serein de son cœur.

**06 (bis)-Vampires on stage**

Le matin d'Halloween, l'école était dans une telle effervescence que les professeurs on eu beaucoup de mal à nous tenir. Pendant toute la journée Bella et moi, on fit tourner en bourrique les garçons. Si bien qu'ils passaient leur temps à se demander ce qu'on mijotait. J'avais dégoter une suite inoccupée dans la tour est. Je passais mon temps libre à l'arranger avec Bella. Il y avait plusieurs chambres, une salle de bain immense et tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre dedans.

La cloche retentit enfin.

Ouf, c'est finit. On couru comme des dératées dans les couloirs pour récupérer nos affaires avant de monter à la tour.

Je la retiens, cette vieille chèvre de MacGonagall. Elle est gonflée de nous retenir comme ça. Rien que pour faire chier.

Justement ma chérie, tu lui donnes raison en entrant dans son petit jeu. Tu vaux mieux que ça, non ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, on arrivait devant le tableau. C'était une représentation de la charge de Walkyries sur la Terre. Très beau. Tu devrais y aller Drac.

On mit un bon moment pour se préparer. La faute à la baignoire. Elle n'aurait jamais du être aussi grande. Ça donne des idées. J'explique : J'étais en train de goger dans mon bain mousseux bien comme il faut quand Bellatrix m'interpella : Dis voir, t'aurais pas vu mes escarpins ?

Tu les as mises à l'entrée !

Quoi ? Elle passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Où ça t'as dit ?

A l'entrée du salon. Elle resta plantée là. Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je sois dans mon bain ?

Non. Pas du tout… Elle me regardait bizarrement.

Bella ?

Mm mm.

Viens là, je te frotterais le dos.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et trente secondes après, elle m'avait rejoint dans la baignoire. Seulement, ça partit un peu à la dérive. J'ai fait mon baptême : ma première fois dans une baignoire avec une femme. Et certainement pas la dernière.

On finit quand même par sortir de l'eau et on faillit remettre ça si l'horloge ne nous annonçait pas qu'il nous restait une heure et demie pour nous préparer. Damnit. J'embrassais Bellatrix une dernière fois avant de me ruer dans ma chambre. Lorsque je fut habillée, je m'assis devant ma coiffeuse et entrepris de me coiffer. Bien sûr, il y a des sortilèges pour ça mais je trouve qu'il y a des petites choses qu'on doit faire soi-même.

Je me choucroutais soigneusement les cheveux, tout en faisant en sorte qu'ils ne s'emmêlent pas, pas tout de suite du moins. Je me maquillais avec soin, sans me stresser et parvint à recréer le maquillage « qu'aurait la Reine des Enfers si elle devait être en deuil ». Une idée de Leviatha.

Je mis mes bottes noires toutes neuves et rejoignit Bellatrix qui piaffait déjà.

Les mecs nous attendent à la Salle Commune. Il s'agit de faire une forte impression. J'acquiesçais et la suivis. Lorsqu'on arriva en vue de nos chevaliers servants, je les observai discretos. Impressionnant. Rodolphus semblait tout droit sortit du XIXème siècle avec sa redingote noire et son haut de forme. Il se découvrit dès qu'il nous vit. Les Lestrange n'étaient pas les sorciers les plus riches mais ils avaient une très bonne éducation que n'aurait pas démentit un membre d'une vieille famille. Quant à Lucius, je ne pouvais dire qu'une chose : Gneuh.

Vous voyez le genre de fringues portées par Lestat ? Et ben voilà. Une redingote de brocard frappé, noir, qui s'évasait à partir de la taille. Un pantalon noir tout simple - mais que je savais très avantageux. Un chemise à jabot, comme dans l'ancien temps… Apparemment, il avait pensé à tout (peut-être pas comme ça mais bon) : il avait eu la bonne idée de se faire pousser les crocs et je dois dire que ça lui donnait un air très distingué. Et foutrement… miam-miam crousti-fondant.

**Effectivement, j'y avais pensé. **

Bon d'accord j'avoue : il était sexy en diable - pour ne pas dire, à se damner. J'étais ravie d'avoir un partenaire aussi… aussi lui quoi. Méchant, sexy, intelligent et un dieu au lit.

**Mon Dieu, je vais rougir.**

Il s'inclina légèrement devant nous et me présenta son bras. Quel gentleman. On commença à monter vers la grande salle, menant les Serpentards vers la victoire du dancefloor. Bon, j'ai peut être des tendances marseillaises mais on ne se refait pas et j'ai toujours aimer les belles formules. (Ah bon, vous vous en êtes rendus compte ? Vous voyez que vous n'êtes pas si bêtes. Non, je rigole. Quoique…)

Bon bref. On fit une entrée majestueuse sous les yeux de merlans frits de beaucoup d'élèves. Dommage pour celles qui pensaient avoir une chance de mettre le grappin sur Severus, qui était au bras d'une brunette piquante qui s'appelait… Cyradis. Oui, c'est ça, je n'étais plus certaine. Laquelle Cyradis avait l'air prête à en découdre avec quiconque essayerait de lui piquer son cavalier. Normal. Je faisais pareil, montrant les dents d'un air particulièrement menaçant à celles qui voulaient me chiper mon vampirounet à moi. Non mais je rêve !

On s'éclatait comme des petits fous, sans pour autant lâcher Lucius. Qui s'est d'ailleurs pas mal foutu de ma gueule après ça. Et alors, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un « incident de parcours ».

A un moment, le groupe en service demanda s'il y avait des musiciens dans la salle. Severus, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Liam, Sirius, Lucius et moi levâmes la main. Eh oui, les sorciers jouent de la musique. Sirius avait beau être un Gryffondor, cela ne l'empêchait pas de jouer de la guitare comme un chef.

Et depuis le début de l'année je les emmerdais pour qu'on joue ensemble. Liam jouait du violon, ce qui pouvait se révéler intéressant, tandis que Severus était aux claviers et, de manière générale tout ce qui ressemblait un tant soit peu à un piano. Un virtuose. Vous verrez que ceux qui excellent en Potions sont souvent des pianistes remarquables. Lucius et Sirius à la guitare, en évitant qu'ils se tapent dessus avec même s'ils se sont bien calmés. Rabastan était bassiste et Bellatrix s'éclatait à la batterie. Narcissa m'a dit qu'elle prenait la tête à tout le monde pendant les vacances avec ça. Moi, je m'amusais à chanter. J'adore ça. Même si je ne fais qu'imiter la voix des chanteurs.

Je sais ce que vous allez dire : des futurs Mangemorts sangs purs et anti-moldu joue de la musique. Lucius m'a confié que non seulement il aimait ça mais que, en plus, ça faisait enrager son père. Quand je vous dit que les Malfoy ont des tendances sadiques.

Bref, le chanteur du groupe nous demanda de venir et si on avait nos instruments. Bien sûr. Ils nous proposèrent de nous laisser la place. Les Griffy faisaient la gueule mais j'avais une idée. Je demandais aux autres s'ils étaient d'accord qu'on joue 10th man down de Nightwish. Dès le début de la chanson, les autres se turent. Je m'amusais comme une folle, prenant un malin plaisir à plagier Tarja pendant ses concerts pendant que Lucius et Sirius manquaient de s'éclater la gueule sur leur guitares et Bellatrix sur sa batterie. Seuls Rabastan et Sev conservaient un semblant de professionnalisme.

(Ecouter la chanson et laissez faire vos petits neurones.)

Après ça, tonnerres d'applaudissements. Ils se foutaient de qui on était, ils en voulaient une autre. On fila en coulisse et je changeais leurs fringues en vêtements plus fonctionnels. Après ils modifièrent ce qu'ils voulaient. Je n'aurais jamais crut qu'ils oseraient des trucs du style rangers, pantalons en cuir ou des pics hallucinant. Ils ressemblaient à un groupe de métalleux goths et ils n'auraient pas détonné dans un concert de Within Temptation. Je mis le même genre de robes que Sharon pour ses concerts - et ma paire de New Rock ! - et on remonta tout de suite _on stage_. Le tout ne nous avait prit que deux minutes.

The Ice Queen, of Within Temptation. Puis Deceiver (Stream of Passion) et Nemo (Nightwish), comme on se sentait en veine, les garçons se lancèrent dans une reprise de Forsaken, version Lestat. Et je dois dire que quand on est une fille, chanter un truc normalement chanté par un mec, c'est dur. Sirius m'a bien aidé. Après, pendant que les mecs faisaient une pause, je me lançais dans un petit Je te rends ton amour. Je trouve que ça allait bien avec Halloween. Et on finit en beauté avec une reprise endiablée de Wish I had an angel. Mais les autres insistaient alors je leur sortit les grand jeu : March of Mephisto (Kamelot). Que du bon son quoi. Youpi !

C'était génial, à refaire. On était fatigués mais pas assez content de nous. En sortant par les coulisses, je lançais un regard furtif à Bellatrix. Elle inclina un peu la tête, indiquant qu'elle avait compris. Je me tournais vers Lucius : Je crois que je vais me changer. Il sourit d'un air entendu. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

S'il te plaît.

Tout ce que tu veux.

Je l'embrassais doucement avant de tourner les talons et de partir en direction de la tour. Il me suivit et me tenait la main : je voyais dans le noir mais lui avait un peu de mal, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de passer par là. On arriva un bon quart d'heure avant Bella et Ro'. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment penser à regarder l'heure. Vous comprendrez aisément que j'avais d'autres choses en tête et que la vue de Lucius à moitié désapé me déconcentrait quelque peu. Et non, je ne vais pas vous le prêter. Je suis très égoïste.

A/N : Les chansons que j'ai cité, vraiment, la crème de la crème. Avec aussi Destroyed, de Within Temptation, que je n'ai trouver qu'en Angleterre. Mais je suis goth-vampirique donc… ça y est, j'ai perdu le tiers de mon auditoire.

Pour ce qui suit, ça m'est venu d'un coup, sur une arrière pensée.

Ah, Stendhal, fléau de ma première… Si la situation avait été différente, j'aurais pu vous aimer.

_Ça y est Lucius, elle a péter une durite, prépare la camisole. Narci, appelle le service psychiatrie de Ste Mangouste ! (Belle, toujours serviable)_

_T'es sûre qu'Azkaban c'est pas plus prudent ? (Narcissa, qui chipote, comme d'hab)_

_J'ai la camisole !_

Nan mais c'est pas un peu finit ce délire ? Je n'irais pas ! Et pis d'abord, c'est moi la victime, c'est ma prof de français qu'il fallait enfermer, bande d'ahuris ! Non, bon OK, j'ai rien d-

_Stupefix ! (les trois tarés, dans un bel ensemble.)_

_Bon, c'est pas le tout mais on en fait quoi ?_

_On la met au placard jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour qu'elle puisse publier la suite ?_

_Bonne idée._

Et c'est ainsi que c'est à l'éditeuse de finir la rédaction du chapitre, l'auteur étant momentanément indisponible pour cause de mise à l'ombre dans un des quelques 629 placards à balais de Poudlard.


	8. Chapter 8

Voili-voilou, un tout petit chapitre qui n'a d'autre but que me récréationner la matière grise, avant que l'horizon ne s'assombrissent pour la 7ème compagnie serpentarde.

**07 - Paint battle**

Le lendemain, il se réveilla un peu avant moi mais je m'en foutais. Je me collais un peu plus contre lui, casant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, tout en le serrant comme un ours en peluche. Vi, c'est mon nounours à moi. Ze l'aime. Même si je lui disais pas. Je lui dirais jamais.

Dis voir, Tristana ?

Mmmmm ?

Tu te sens obligée de mettre des fringues aussi chiant à enlever ?

Absolument. Ça t'apprend la patience. Mon petit cerveau mit un moment avant d'enregistrer… Comment tu m'as appelée ! Je manquais de le flanquer par terre.

Tristana. C'est bien ton vrai nom ?

Je manquais de m'étouffer.

Mais… Comment tu sais ça ?

Un démon ? A ton avis andouille ? Tu sais que mon père a un dictionnaire non exhaustif de tous les démons répertoriés, que tu es dedans et que je ne suis pas assez stupide pour qu'un truc pareil m'échappe, non ?

Quand même, t'aurais put le dire plus tôt ! J'ai pas la même gueule que sur la photo, si ?

Non. Mais j'ai vérifié et Dumbledore a confirmé.

Kôa !

**Tu aurais vu ta gueule. Hi-la-rant!**

Oui, vous avez bien lu. Dumby m'a vendu. Quelle merde putain fait chier. Et l'autre qui se marrait ! Pourquoi moi maman ! Je n'aurais jamais dû lui sauver la vie. Après je me suis faite engueulée par le Sevy à son Sirius, comme quoi j'aurais pu le dire avant. Bah, ç'aurait été moins réaliste. Et je t'en avais parlé Sev mais tu m'as soutenu que ce n'était pas possible. Lalalèreuh.

Passons.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'il m'avait appelée par mon prénom. Avec Bella il a décidé de me dégoter un surnom. Ils m'appelaient Trishka. Les autre n'ont jamais posé de questions et m'ont toujours appelée comme ça pour limiter la confusion. Donc je n'ai pas d'explication a fournir a ceux qui veulent savoir d'où ça sort sans leur dire le fin mot de l'histoire.

OK, ça s'est bien goupillé mais j'ai quand même décidé de me venger. L'idée me vint un mardi après-midi. Il flottait comme vache qui pisse et je séchais la divination. Je sais Drak, ce n'est pas sérieux mais il vaut mieux être dehors a roupiller que dedans a roupiller : il y a moins de risque d'asphyxie.

Bella…

Mmmmh koikigna ?

M'ennuie.

Elle leva la tête de mes genoux avant de se laisser retomber en arrière. Moi z'ochi (bâillement monumental.) Il reste de la peinture ?

Pourquoi ?

Je veux peindre…

Elle se leva d'un bond. Aussi vite que si je lui avais pincer les fesses. Ce que je n'aurais jamais osé faire, vous me connaissez.

**C'est ça le problème : on te connaît.**

On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait un diable qui jaillit de sa boîte.

Disons que je me suis levée en suivant l'impulsion de l'idée de shpountz qui vient de jaillir dans mon encéphale.

C'est quoi ?

Paint Battle ma cocotte ! (Elle se mit à sauter dans tout les sens, mon dieu comment on débranche ce machin ? Sérieux, on dirait le lapin rose de Duracell.) Aller, on a huit minutes pour tout préparer.

Elle s'élança dans les couloirs et ne ralentit qu'une fois devant leur salle. Eh ben dites donc, elle cours vite la Bella. On entreprit de disposer soigneusement la peinture que j'ai prit soin de faire léviter. Des fois que…

Bon, bidons en place ?

OK !

Les pinceaux, rouleaux, pistolets ?

OK !

Sortilège pour protéger les cheveux ?

OK !

Fringues qui ne craignent pas ?

OK !

Bien… Avez-vous choisit votre couleur de combat, camarade ?

Elle me regarde, je la regarde, on se regarde (comme dans les westerns spaghetti).

JE PRENDS LE ROSE !

On se jette dessus dans un bel ensemble. Manque de bol on atterrit toutes les deux en même temps a moitié dans le rose, provoquant un raz de marée dans le bidon avant de voir surgir une giclée de peinture s'étaler sur le mur. Je ne put m'empêcher de sortir une connerie du genre « c'est moins triste les cachots avec un peu de rose, non ? »

A cet instant, la sonnerie retentit, sonnant le glas de l'élève qui aura l'infortune de sortir en premier de la salle de cours. La porte s'ouvre et deux types qu'on connaît bien s'apprêtent à sortir… Lorsqu'ils nous voient devant eux en train de plonger nos pinceaux dans la peinture avec un air tout à fait innocent.

NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Oh SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! (A prononcer avec un énorme sourire angélique/sardonique)

SPLASH

Riposte au jaune canari. Je les déteste.

Et voici Mesdames et Messieurs ZE paint battle of ze siècle haz begun.

Notre Ô combien adoré prof de Potions fit son apparition dans le couloir…

Chauve souris géante en vue ! (Devinez qui c'est qui gueule ?)

SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

Je me jette sur lui avec Sirius. J'ai juste le temps de le voir blêmir avant que sa face de rat ne disparaisse sous la peinture. Et s'étale de tout son long par terre, amas gluant d'une couleur indéfinissable que Severus transforme rapidement en un charmant vert à pois rose. Très artistique si voulez mon avis. (Et même si vous le voulez pas, m'en fout.) Il faut dire que la couleur lui sied. Et c'est repartit.

Et vas y que je me gondole. James se roulait par terre dans un bel ensemble avec le pitit Ro' à sa Bella… (Waïeuh ! Kesjedit encore !) Lily ne savait plus quoi faire. Pas plus que Remus qui arborait un air à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et le bonheur total (voir un prof qu'on déteste transformé en Elliot le dragon a quelque chose de jouissif.). Lucius et Liam se retenaient l'un à l'autre tellement ils s'éclataient, et finirent par glisser et s'éclater pour de bon. Bellatrix était en pleine crise d'apoplexie si bien que je ne vis pas Sirius s'approcher de moi avec la peinture rouge. Par contre je la sentit passé quand trois litres de liquide visqueux rouge tomba sur ma petite gueule… (Qui a dit grande gueule ? Que je le tape.)

NYAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH ! T'ES COMPLETEMENT JETE OU QUOI ! Je crois que j'en ai avalé. Berk ! Vengeaaaaaaaaaaance ! Oh oh ! Un pot de bleu électrique.

SCHPLOUF

Tu sais, Sirius, que t'est choupette en Schtroumpfette ?

Il me sauta dessus et nous en étions là de nos (d) ébats artistiques lorsque MacGo fit irruption dans le couloir. C'est la seule fois où je l'ai entendue proférer un mot un peu ar(t)got(h)ique.

Qu'est-ce que ce foutoir ici ? La femme se transformait en furie et était à peu près aussi rouge que moi. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Crabbe senior, qui, comme son fils, a tout du troll dégénéré (je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais comment il a fait pour passer en classe supérieure… A tout les coups, les profs voulaient s'en débarrasser ce qui se comprend, avec un QI de méduse déshydratée.) a dû penser (antithèse !) que c'était de l'humour, lui a balancé une giclée de jaune canari. Oh un Tweety.

Oh oh, z'ai cru voir un rrrominet… C'est con mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

MWWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! (Soit hurlement de hyènes généralisé.)

SILEEEEEEEEEENCE !

Oula, quand Dumby fâché lui toujours faire ainsi. Retenues à tire larigot en vue… Bobo.

Les petits bonshommes (euh, petits, faut pas poussi ke même.) se figèrent en silence, déclinant pour le spectateur une gamme chromatique impressionnante quoiqu'un peu criarde et pas toujours très bien assortie suivant les cas. De l'art contemporain quoi. Dali serait fier. Mention spéciale pour le James Potter à rayure mauve et rose, qui nous gratifie d'une excellente imitation du chat d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

Comme de bien entendu, les responsables (tout le monde en somme) seront envoyés en retenue avec Apollon Picott pour un « récurage intensif à l'huile de coude des dégâts infligés à l'établissement ». Là il rêve. Et hop, un petit « recurvite » et on en parle plus. Dumby m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air avant de poursuivre. Miss Odhr je vous sais gré d'avoir aider vos camarades mais cela ne vous empêchera pas de venir dans mon bureau après les cours.

Je baisse la tête en essayant d'avoir l'air un tantinet honteuse pour pas que MacGo ne nous fasse une attaque. Bella m'a engueulée en disant que j'aurais dû comme ça on aurait été tranquilles. Ce qui n'est pas faux.

Il faut dire que Minerva MacGonagall déteste voir des portes verrouillées et les ouvrait à chaque fois. Inutile de dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus pénible que de la voir débouler dans une pièce qui a été verrouillée pour une raison valable et de devoir interrompre un cours très intéressant sur les relations humaines. Ce n'est pas avec elle que l'on aurait put devenir des pros du « _public relation _» comme on dit.

Mais je m'égare là.

En fait, la sixième année n'a pas été la plus riche en événements très importants - quoique… Oui d'accord Sev je me tais. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je devrais le dire comme ça les gens comprendraient mieux ton caractère de harpie ménopausée. Et ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie dit. SIRIUS, viens là tout de suite mettre une laisse à Severus avant que je me fasse descendre. Et en passant fais lui comprendre que c'est pas moi qui ait sortit en premier le truc de la harpie. Merci.

**C'est moi. Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Je (ne) me repens (pas). **

A/N : l'idée d'une bataille de paint ball dans les couloirs me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps.

Est-ce que quelqu'un serait assez gentil pour me donner le nom du chat d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, s'il vous plaît ? A chaque fois ça me trottine dans le cerveau et comme mon cerveau ressemble à du jelly - à cause des logarithmes népériens - c'est assez génant. Merci.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N : J'ai publié n'importe comment jusqu'à maintenant, alors je vais me calmer. J'ai le bac, bientôt, dans quinze jours. Je vais mouriiiiir ! Mais je rescussiterais pour continuer à envahir les pages de Chuis sympa, hein ?

**08 - Un air de famille**

Je n'aime pas me faire convoquer. Je n'aime pas aller dans le bureau de mon directeur complètement givré du citron. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je veux mon Bisounours (Bellatrix, elle me frappe quand je l'appelle comme ça mais c'est trop drôle.).

Lorsque je frappai à la porte du bureau de Dumby, j'eut droit à un « entrez » un peu bizarre. Mes craintes furent confirmée lorsque je le vit assit à son bureau, l'air préoccupé.

Assied-toi Tristana, cela risque de prendre un peu de temps…

Je ne vais pas redire mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit. En fait, mon père voulait que je retourne en Enfer.

Apparemment, tes liens un peu trop… étroits avec Mr. Malfoy ne sont pas vus d'un bon œil par les autorités infernales.

Ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais j'en ai déjà parlé avec mon père et il ne semblait pas trop réticent. Enfin, il l'était mais il m'a accordé que j'étais majeure et capable de décider.

Il semblerait qu'il ait changé d'avis.

Est-ce qu'il sait que vous m'avez demandé de travailler en début d'année ?

Oui. Mais n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier, arguant que pour un sorcier de mon acabit, ça ne devait pas être très difficile de surveiller quelques élèves.

En parlant de cela, il y en a quand même beaucoup. A peu près tout les septième et sixièmes années et quelques autres. Il y a Bellatrix et Narcissa Black, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Higgs, Derrick, Flint, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape et Malfoy. Encore que pour Malfoy et Snape, vous devriez voir ça avec eux parce qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient enchantés à cette idée. De toute façons, ils n'ont pas le choix. Tiberius Malfoy va veiller à ce que son frère suive la voie familiale. Et je ne tiens pas à un conflit ouvert.

D'autres noms ?

Pas des noms, je ne les connais pas mais leurs visages. Je peux vous les donner.

Je préparai mes images et les mis en bouteilles après les avoir extraites soigneusement.

Personne d'autre ?

Peut être des élèves d'autres maisons mais ils n'en parlent pas de peur de se faire massacrer. Je fis mine de réfléchir. Ah ! Oui, je crois que moi aussi je vais prendre la Marque.

Le pauvre manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé qu'il sirotait tranquillement.

**Méchante fille !**

Vous comprenez, je préfère rester avec eux. Considérez que je vais les tenir à l'œil et vous donner des infos sur les actions des Mangemorts. Ça peut toujours aider et puis, je m'intéresse de près à la Magie qu'utilise Voldemort. Je suis curieuse de nature et je voudrais savoir comment il compte atteindre l'immortalité au travers des Horcruxes.

Il hocha la tête, l'air très fatigué. Je le comprends, ça fait des années qu'il doit se battre avec des mages noirs. Et le pire, c'est que Grindewald était un ami de Dumbledore. Leurs chemins se sont séparés et Albus a dû condamner son ami pour sauver des vies. J'espère que je n'aurais jamais un choix semblable à faire. Et maintenant, c'est contre un ancien de ses élèves qu'il doit agir. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais vraiment fait confiance à Tom mais quand même, ça doit être déprimant de voir ce qu'il est en train de devenir.

Très bien. Cela dit, ton père va venir te parler, avec la ferme intention de te ramener.

Il me connaît mal s'il pense que je vais le suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon père arriva et Dumbledore nous mena dans une salle annexe pour que nous puissions discuter au calme. Bien que je ne pense pas que « calme » soit un terme applicable à la situation présente mais bon.

La dernière fois que mon père était venu, c'était pour discuter de la même chose, à ceci près que je sortais pas encore avec Lucius. Ce qui allait considérablement compliquer le débat.

Alors ma fille ? Tu t'amuses bien ? Le ton acerbe sur lequel c'était prononcé ne laissait aucun doute vis-à-vis de l'état d'esprit de mon paternel. Très déçu et énervé. Fatigué aussi. (Et les pile D--- c'est pas que pour les lapins roses, vous savez !)

Oh ça va même si je continue de penser que j'ai un peu passé l'âge pour aller à l'école. (J'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! Merde !)

C'est justement pour cela que je viens te voir. J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore, tu peux aller chercher tes affaires et revenir à la maison. Il voulait en finir, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche mais je ne voulais pas vraiment quitter Poudlard. Surtout pas maintenant que je m'étais engagée. Vis-à-vis de Dumby, s'entend.

Je croyais que je ne pourrais jamais revenir en Enfer parce que je suis devenue un vampire sauf en cas de force majeure. Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort alors pourquoi ?

Je sais, le coup n'était pas sympa du tout mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.

Cela peut s'arranger. Ta présence ici n'est plus nécessaire.

Dumbledore m'a demandé quelque chose et je suis en train de travailler dur pour l'aider.

Et à quoi s'il te plaît ? Oula, ton ironique, très mauvais, bien préparer ma réponse.

A savoir qui seront les futurs Mangemorts Tu ne voudrais pas que Voldemort se mette en tête d'envahir les Enfers alors que j'aurais pu donner des infos à Dumby qui auraient pu changer la donne.

Et je suppose que ta relation avec les sorciers est strictement professionnelle ? Aïe.

… (Mon petit papa joli, je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas savoir.)

Est-ce que tu crois que le fait de coucher avec le jeune Malfoy et Miss Black va t'aider à les empêcher de devenir ce que leurs ancêtres étaient avant eux ? Des meurtriers ? (Merdum, il sait.)

Papa, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, mais comme tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir saisit, je le redis : Je regrette Enora et je crois que j'en voudrais encore un bout de temps à Avicus pour ce qu'il a fait à maman mais…

Encore un bout de temps ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Le sacrifice de ta mère ne signifie donc rien ?

Les temps ont changés, les hommes aussi. Si maman n'est pas d'accord, elle me le fera savoir. C'est quoi le VRAI problème ? Que je sois amoureuse d'un mortel ou que j'aime autant les femmes que les hommes ? (La plupart des démons ont un problème avec la notion d'homosexualité, mon père le premier. D'où la réaction… Même si je suis plus hétéro que bi et que ma « relation » avec Bella, s'est plus du fun entre amies. Mais allez faire comprendre ça à un ange réformé - pas déchu, réformé.)

Quand bien même ce serait ça où est le problème ? Tu es ma fille il est normal que je cherche à te protéger.

Oh je vois. Et où étais tu quand j'étais en train de mourir ?

C'était ton destin. Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Et bien considère que mon destin est d'aimer Lucius. Ne le condamne pas pour les fautes d'Avicus, cela n'a aucun rapport.

C'est cela (il renifla dédaigneusement) et je suppose que je dois attendre que ma fille meurt en restant les bras croisés ? Tu vas mourir si tu restes. Il va mal finir, il est mortel et tu sais très bien qu'il ne te restera pas toujours attaché alors pourquoi t'obstine-tu ?

Je m'en fiche. C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux.

Très bien mais dis-toi une chose : tu mourra pour lui. Il a prit ton cœur, et, si jamais il te le rend, il te le rendra brisé, anéanti et je ne tolèrerais pas de voir ma fille brûler ses ailes pour un mortel, surtout un homme qui descend de celui qui a détruit ma vie!

Persephone n'est pas morte et si jamais tu oses lever la main sur lui, c'est moi qui te tuerai. Leviatha m'a déjà dit que je suis capable de tuer les Démons Majeurs, dont toi. Malgré tout l'amour que je te porte, je n'hésiterais pas.

Ça me fit mal de le dire mais je savais que c'était vrai.

En ce cas. Adieu.

Une dernière chose, s'il te plaît.

Quoi ?

Je vais prendre la Marque des Ténèbres et aider Dumbledore en lui rapportant les agissements des Mangemorts.

PARDON !

Tu as très bien entendu. N'essaie pas de me dissuader. Je le ferais. Un jour, j'ai promis à une femme de porter son nom et de veiller sur ses héritiers. Je tiendrais ma promesse jusqu'au bout. Et si jamais tu reviens pour me tenir encore une fois ce type de discours, pas la peine de te déplacer. Ma décision est prise et je n'en changerais pas.

Furieux, il disparut dans des vapeurs sulfurées qui me piquèrent les yeux, me laissant à nouveau seule avec mes larmes et mon amertume. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le Destin nous impose de tels choix ? J'aimais mes parents mais je ne pouvais pas admettre que mon père me le fasse payer de la vie d'un des très rares êtres que je n'ai jamais aimé.

C'était la dernière fois à ce jour que je le vis et il ne me manque pas tant que ça.

La fin de l'année approchait et je me préparais à devenir ce que je suis devenue. (Citation de Louis Pointe du Lac dans Entretien avec un Vampire, avant sa transformation.)

En effet, Voldemort désirait apporter du sang neuf en enrôlant les enfants de ses Mangemorts et d'autres sang pur. A mon avis, il a dû avoir des arguments convaincant sinon je ne pense pas que Nausicaa aurait accepté que Lucius suive les traces de son père. Ça devait être un truc du style « Si vous ne faites pas ce que je veux, je vous tue, vous et votre fils. » Et comme tous les parents normalement constitués, elle ne voulait pas que son fils meure.

Bien sûr, Lucius avait un frère mais Tiberius était déjà un mangemort confirmé et donc, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Quant à Abraxas, si son fils cadet se faisait tué parce qu'il a refusé d'obéir à Voldemort, il risquait de tomber en disgrâce et de perdre ses privilèges. Idée inconcevable pour Malfoy senior. Je ne lui en veux pas.

On était en février. Le soleil commençait a percer plus souvent mais la chaleur ne revenait pas pour autant. Il faisait tellement froid que les seuls à oser sortir, c'étaient les joueurs de Quidditch. Encore que c'était uniquement par obligation.

Nous ne jouions que pour la satisfaction de pouvoir prendre une douche bouillante. Même si après on ressemblait tous à des écrevisses, avec des nuances dans les teintes et qu'il fallait retourner dans le froid pour rentrer au château.

Ce jour-là, match Serpentard-Serdaigle. Comme toujours, la matinée vit défiler les joueurs qui vomissaient tripes et boyaux, rien qu'à la perspective de jouer par un temps aussi abominable. Il pleuvait et à mon avis, la grêle n'allait pas tarder à se pointer. Pour couronner le tout, le vent de nord-est au parfum de neige rugissait dehors. Les membres de l'équipe étaient restés dans la salle commune. On était sûrs de gagner. On allait s'entraîner même avec des temps similaires et on survivait. Mais là, l'angoisse commençait à nous gagner. Quel serait le prix a payer cette fois-ci pour gagner ? Je la sentais mal et je me suis réfugiée dans les bras de Lucius.

Je stressais à mort. Voldy avait commencer le recrutement et ils étaient tous susceptibles de finir aux ordres de ce malade qui veut à tout prix conquérir le monde… C'est Minus et Cortex, c'est Cortex et Minus, l'une est pleine d'astuce l'autre un vrai nimbus… Bon OK j'arrête. Promis, je regarderais pus les Animaniacs à la télévision.

Tout ça pour dire que les gars avaient les nerfs en pelote et risquaient de tuer quelqu'un la prochaine fois.

Le match se passe de commentaires. A un stade du jeu, je fus projetée dans les airs par un cognard qui me frappa dans le dos. Heureusement que Liam était juste en dessous, il a réussit à me rattraper. C'est le seul événement remarquable du match, si ce n'est que le jeu devenait de plus en plus brutal avec le temps. On était pressé d'en finir et les coups volaient dans tous les sens. Heureusement, personne ne faisait attention. On n'y voyait goutte, même avec des lunettes trafiquées ou des multiplettes. Je parle des spectateurs, pas des joueurs.

Dès que Higgs (le père de Terence) attrapa le Vif, on ne demanda pas notre reste et les vestiaires furent pris d'assaut. Je me jetais sous la douche - ma douche à moi, que Bellatrix venait régulièrement squatter. En sortant - merci maman pour le peignoir éponge super douillet que tu m'as offert - je me rendit compte que Lucius et Sev' étaient toujours assis sur le banc, le regard dans le vague.

J'allais leur demander ce qui n'allait pas quand Lucius se leva d'un bond et alla flanquer un coup de poing magistral dans un mur innocent qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Plus tard, il m'a avoué qu'il s'est défoncer les phalanges et que ça faisait un mal de chien. Et ce, accompagné par un grondement de rage incontrôlée. Il était furax, cela va sans dire. Il ne fit plus aucun mouvement. On aurait dit qu'il était stupéxié.

Voldemort avait commencé a recruter et Abraxas l'avait assuré que Lucius rejoindrait les rang dès qu'il aura 17 ans. Mais le sorcier a estimé qu'il serait possible d'accélérer son intronisation au milieu mangemort. Abraxas a accepter et a prévenu Lucius le week-end dernier. C'est dingue qu'il n'ait pas péter son câble avant.

Plus tard je du apprendre que Bellatrix, les frère Lestrange et Severus étaient dans le même cas. J'étais démoralisée. Les rixes se multipliaient.

L'année finit plutôt mal et je savais que les vacances d'été allaient être très dures. Dans le compartiment, personne ne parlait. J'avais poser la tête sur les genoux de Lucius et il me caressait les cheveux d'un air absent. Severus était plongé dans un bouquin manifestement captivant sur l'histoire des potions orientales. Bella et Rodolphus dormaient.

Au bout d'un moment, je décidais d'aller faire un tour parce qu'il fallait que je m'échappe de cet endroit étouffant.

Je rejoignit Cyrielle et Sophia du « côté Gryffondor » du Poudlard Express. Elles étaient seules.

Alors Sophia ? Le petit Sirius est en vadrouille ?

Ne m'en parle pas. A mon avis, il doit être en train de faire le gamin avec James et Remus…

… Encore que Remus et gamin soient des termes antithétiques, c'est ça ?

Tout à fait. (Sophia)

Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? (Cyrielle)

Hélas ma chère amie, ma vie ne semble être destinée qu'a être fichue en l'air. Je me laissais tomber à côté de Cyrielle dans un grand mouvement théâtral. Ce qui la fit lever le nez de son roman.

Tu t'es fait larguée par ton Serpentard d'amoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuur ? (Cyrielle)

Nah, sinon je l'aurais tué et je ne serais pas là. Non, disons plutôt que l'ambiance et plombée et que tout le monde et plongé dans des pensées manifestement pas réjouissantes. Sauf Bellatrix qui dort comme une bienheureuse. Sophia fit la grimace. Elle n'a jamais pu encadrer Bellatrix. Sauf exception quand aime Sirius, on déteste Bellatrix et inversement. Je dois être une exception à moi toute seule. Nyarf.

Cyrielle me sourit. Nom de chien, quelque un qui la connaît pas trop pourrait penser qu'elle est comme Remus : trèèèèès sérieuse. Et pourtant. Elle bosse comme une malade pendant la semaine mais le week-end, c'est _Saturday Night Fever_ non stop. Bon, peut-être pas à ce point là mais bon.

Tu vas au Mac' la semaine prochaine ? (Cyrielle, qui d'autre ?)

Je crois pas. Je vais avoir des vacances très chargées.

A cause de Tu-sais-qui ? (Sophia)

Vouip. Il recrute de plus en plus tôt. Je dois vous prévenir que je vais rejoindre ses rangs…

QUOI ? (Les deux)

Mais que je le fais pour après aider Dumby à massacrer ce crétin finit qui se fait appeler Lord ! Je n'aime pas Voldy mais il faut que j'apprenne à me contrôler si je veux pas me faire massacrer. Fait chier ! Il aurait pas pu être une quiche en Legilimencie ce con? Oui je suis grossière et alors ?

Bref, comme je le prévoyais, les vacances furent merdiques. Heureusement que je ne rentrais pas chez moi. Sinon je crois que j'aurais été privée de sortie "pour les cinq prochains siècles" dixit mon papa joli...


	10. Chapter 10

Saluuuuuut !

Malgré le titre, j'aime bien les vacances. Surtout celles qu'on appelle "post-bac". Le bac est finit ! (bon, d'accord, seulement l'écrit mais on s'en fout !) j'espère que tous ceux qu'il l'ont passé on tenu le choc - petite pensée pour les terminales ES dont je partage le sort.

Je vous préviens que les post vont être assez spasmodiques à partir de maintenant : je n'ai pas internet chez moi alors ça va être un peu dur. Soyez forts.

**09 - J'aime pas les vacances !**

Vive les vacanceuh, plus de pénitenceuh…

Je crois que je vais zigouiller l'andouille qui oser inventer ça. J'aime pas les vacances ! Bip. Je balançai mon réveil par terre. Maudit appareil de torture. Bip. M'en fout, je me lèverais pas. Et toc. Je me rend compte que c'est pas le réveil qui bip mais mon PC. On est au moins d'Août et depuis un mois, je m'ennuie. Biiiiiiiiip. Ouais, j'arrive de suite. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. Non, mais c'est que ça insiste ce machin !

_Comme quoi tous les vampires ne sont pas matinaux. Quelle chieuse au réveil celle-là. Surtout quand faut aller bosser. C'est sûrement dû à la piqûre d'une mouche tsé-tsé qui passait par là. _

C'est gonflé, venant de quelque un qui pique une crise quand il doit aller au boulot!

_C'est pas pareil. Toi, tu n'as pas un gosse qui fait sa crise de la vingtaine !_

Je t'arrête tout de suite parce que le gosse, c'est mon filleul et que je subit son père depuis qu'il est né (soit environ 44 ans lors que Draco n'a que 18 ans et maintenant, tu me laisses mon PC !)

**J'adore l'emmerder.**

Rrrooooooooooooo, un message. C'est qui ? Ah, Lucius. Apparemment lui aussi s'ennuie.

« Ramène ta fraise au manoir tout de suite, c'est urgent ! Et ne commence pas à jurer ou t'imaginer des trucs du style : il aurait pu le dire avant quand même, etc. OK ? Ça n'a rien à voir. »

Je sautais dans les premières fringues qui me tombèrent sous la main (jeans noirs et pull avec The Sisters of Mercy dessus) et hop, je transplanais.

J'atterris sur le balcon du salon où il m'attendait. T'en as mis du temps.

Je dormais andouille ! J'ai le droit !

Il me sourit gentiment avant de m'embrasser tendrement. La vache ce qu'il a pu me manquer l'enfoiré ! Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup ma petite Cruella. Ahem.

_Cruelle diablesse, cruelle diablesse, elle jette tant de sorts, à toute la ville. Chacun à des frissons dès qu'il la voie, cruelle cruelle… (un sale gamin de 18 ans… le fils de son papa.)_

DRACO ! Ecrase tu veux ?

_Et si je veux pas ?_

Je t'écrase contre le mur de la cuisine ! Et pas de chocolat au goûter !

_C'est pô juste._

Si tu m'as appelée juste pour te foutre de ma gueule…

Non. Disons que c'était pour te demander si tu retournais à Poudlard cette année.

Oui, pourquoi, y a un problème avec Voldy ?

Pas encore. C'est pour savoir si tu serais capable de monter une cellule d'aide psychologique pour les nouvelles recrues.

Je suppose. Vous allez bientôt prendre la Marque non ?

Dans deux semaines. Il tirait une tronche de six pieds de long.

**Normal.**

Déjà ! Putain le con, il aurait pas pu attendre un peu ? Je le savais pas.

C'est bizarre parce qu'il a dit à mon père qu'il « serait très heureux d'avoir à ses côtés un vampire aussi distingué et agréable au réveil. » Il ricanât.

Arrête ton char Ben Hur. C'est pas marrant.

Oh si ça l'est. Alors, tu persistes dans ton idée de devenir une servante d'un malade mentale qui tue des innocents tout en flattant l'ego déjà surdimensionné de sang purs qui trouvent que c'est trop calme ?

Très joli Lucius. Je suis impressionnée par ton objectivité. Et oui. Je persiste - et signe. Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te lâcher ? Mon pôvre chou mais tu n'imagine pas ce qu'il faut pour me décourager de faire la baby-sitter.

Je vais me marier ?

Ça ne change absolument rien Mister Malfoy Junior. Tu seras toujours une sorte d'apprenti pour moi. (Je devais me rendre compte que cela n'avait rien d'exagéré. Il sera toujours mon élève, quoi qu'il en pense.)

A cet instant, son frère Tiberius entra dans le salon. Lucius, notre père (qui êtes aux Cieux…) veut te voir.

Merveilleux, eh bien moi pas.

T'as pas ton mot à dire je crois.

Même quand je serais majeur il me foutra jamais la paix. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? Il vient de prendre conscience du crétinisme congénital de ses collaborateurs ?

Il était allé trop loin. Je le savais et lui aussi apparemment.

Avant que tu n'ailles jouer ton rôle de chien de manchon et de dire au paternel ce que je viens de dire, laisse moi y aller seul.

Il me serra la main pour me calmer parce que j'avais l'impression que j'allais bondir. On dit toujours que Lucius est quelqu'un d'une suffisance au-delà du supportable. Soit. Mais je dois dire à sa décharge que son frère est bien pire.

Il m'embrassa furtivement avant de sortir m'abandonnant avec son frère. Qui me déteste de toutes ses forces. Normal. Lucius n'est pas du genre à obéir et il paraît que je l'ai encouragé dans cette voie. Possible encore que je trouve que c'est un prétexte un peu léger pour m'en vouloir à ce point là.

Tiberius, avant que tu continue à m'insulter de la sorte, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi dès que tu me regardes tu semble avoir avaler un citron.

A ton avis.

T'es jaloux ? Y a pas de quoi. Tu devrais savoir que je suis beaucoup plus dangereuse pour la santé de ton frère que les cigarettes que tu fumes. Je pourrais le tuer sans y prendre garde.

Tu comptes le transformer ?

Par les cornes de Satan, tu te fout de moi ou quoi ? T'es dingue ! Jamais je ne créerais de vampire de ma vie.

Pourquoi pas ?

Trop de responsabilités. Trop d'emmerdement pour pas grand-chose.

_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pas grand-chose Madame l'emmerdeuse ? _Rien à foutre !

On a peur des responsabilités ?

Ce n'est pas ça. Mon boulot, c'est de le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible, pas de le tuer. Tu peux pas comprendre. Au fait, comment c'est d'être un soldat de Voldemort ?

Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui m'attend.

QU- !

ENDOLORIS !

Je bondit hors de la pièce et dévalai les escaliers jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Lucius se tordait de douleur sur le tapis, les mâchoires serrée pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre gémissement et Abraxas, la baguette pointée sur son plus jeune fils.

Comment peux-tu oser me parler sur ce ton ! Tu feras ma volonté Lucius. Tant que je serais vivant tu ne feras rien qui irait contre Ses intérêts !

Je murmurais une incantation et Abraxas s'envola gracieusement à travers la pièce et atterri un peu moins gracieusement contre le mur d'en face. Je m'approchais de mon Amour pour voir s'il allait bien. Il avait encaissé pas mal de coups mais rien d'incurable. La respiration sifflante, il me remercia du regard, même si plus tard il me dit qu'il aurait mieux valut que je ne m'en mêle pas.

Comment osez-vous ? Il ne pensa même pas à me demander mon nom. Il m'avait déjà vu. Il y avait presque 19 ans de cela.

Il pointa sa baguette sur moi, menaçant. Je ricanai. Vous pensez pouvoir me faire quelque chose Mr. Malfoy ou est-ce pour vous rassurer ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que je le mit à genoux, lui maintenant la tête en arrière avec mon bras gauche tandis qu'un lien lui attachait les poignets, un genoux contre son dos pour l'immobiliser totalement.

Bien. A présent écoutez moi bien Mr. Malfoy : si jamais je vous reprend à faire quoi que ce soit à Lucius, je peux vous jurer que rien ne pourra vous empêcher de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprécierait pas que vous le priviez d'un mangemort qui pourrait se révéler très prometteur. Et croyez-moi, j'aurais son approbation. D'autre part, je ne supporte pas de me faire insulter alors vos diatribes anti-Tristana, vous pouvez vous les garder. Ou alors, arrangez-vous avec mon père.

Je le libérai et il se contenta de me jeter un regard meurtrier. Lucius était stupéfait. Et… soulagé ?

**Tu m'étonnes, ce taré allait me faire la peau. Faut dire que je l'ai envoyé se faire foutre (texto) quand il m'a sommé de te tuer sinon il le faisait lui-même. Et je dois dire que même après presque dix ans de ce traitement j'avais toujours un peu de mal avec les méthodes expéditives de mon pater familias. Quel connard ! Merci de m'en avoir débarrasser sinon il serait encore à me faire chier avec le chapitre petits enfants. **

Le petit truc que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'Abraxas :

1) Ne renoncera jamais à faire de son cadet un mangemort et

2) Continuera à faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour me nuire. C'est bête parce que s'il s'était tenu tranquille il serait sûrement encore en vie (ou en tout cas, je ne l'aurais pas tué). Mais je ne suis pas là pour refaire l'histoire. Juste pour la raconter. Même si j'autorise un tiers à faire mumuse avec mon PC et à rajouter ce qu'il veut (je peux toujours y virer si ça ne me plaît pas.)

Quelques jours plus tard, je reçus un message de mon futur employeur. En gros, il voulait savoir si j'étais prête à travailler pour lui et si oui, de le rejoindre dans le Westmorland, son QG (qu'il a dû quitter à cause de Bubus). Vilain Bubus, à cause de lui on se les pèle en Albanie, pendant que lui... chope des rhumatismes en Angleterre à cause du climat ! Nyark nyark nyark !

Je retournai voir Lucius. Il avait l'air triste mais il a fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'un instant on oublia ce qui nous attendait. (Je vous dit pas, votre imagination a besoin de fonctionner un peu sinon vous aurez des rhumatisme imaginatifs.) Après, je me pelotonnais contre lui et écoutais sa respiration, pour une fois calme et profonde. J'avais bu son sang et il m'avait parut presque amer. C'était bizarre et ça m'inquiétait. J'avais peur pour lui. Je laissais mes pensées dériver et je me demandai ce que je ferais s'il venait à mourir avant l'heure. Je crois bien que je le suivrais dans la tombe sans hésiter. Je l'aimais vraiment - bien que je ne le lui dise pas clairement. Il faisait partie de moi, pour une raison X ou Y, et je savais que je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à le voir mourir.

Note de la fracturéedu placard à neurone(s) : Je sais pas si Satan est cocu… Comme il est pas marié et qu'il préfère courir les jupons… (Il est vieux comme le monde, alors là, on peut dire qu'il a la forme, mon parrain. Et un joli petit cul. Oui, j'ai regardé ! C'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on a pas le droit de regarder le menu !)


	11. Chapter 11

**10 - Bienvenue dans la famille**

C'était notre dernière nuit de liberté. La dernière nuit où je pouvais contempler son corps magnifique, vierge de marques. Dès demain, son bras gauche portera le signe de l'homme le plus mauvais au monde et que je détestais déjà, car, tout au fond de moi, je savais qu'il allait me faire plus de mal qu'aucun n'aie jamais pu me faire en presque sept mille ans.

La journée passa vite, beaucoup trop vite. Le soleil se coucha derrière la forêt dans une mare de sang qui donnait aux arbres un air d'incendie. On dû attendre que la nuit recouvre les terres d'une chape d'un violet noir, où la lune n'était pas encore apparue. Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune. La lune des coyotes, la seconde pleine lune du mois.

Je revêtis mes vêtements de combat noirs. Jeans, bottes hautes, pull à col roulé noir et mon blouson de cuir. Je retins mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Ce coup-ci, ils étaient noirs avec des reflets violet sombre.

Je décidais d'y aller à cheval pour une fois. Je décidais de prendre Asharak, mon étalon. C'était celui qui avait le plus besoin d'exercice. Il avait une magnifique robe noire, avec les extrémités fauves, presque rouges. Un cheval à l'apparence quasi - démoniaque. Et c'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien à envier à Leonard dans le genre caractère de cochon. Mais je l'aimais bien. Il était vieux, au moins trois cent ans, mais toujours aussi fringant qu'au début de sa vie. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait à ce cheval et que j'ai été la première surprise quand je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait presque 50 ans que je le montais.

Avec les routes fantômes, je pouvais y être très vite (pour moi, ce sont ces passages qui permettent d'aller beaucoup plus vite). J'arrivais au moment où Bella transplanait. Ça faisait un bail que je ne l'avais pas vue. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle a des vues sur notre petit Roro national. Rodolphus, donc. C'est trop trognon tout plein. Comment ça je me fout de sa gueule ? Mais pas du tout ! Je savais que malgré leurs relations à la « je t'aime moi non plus » on allait arriver au faire-part de mariage.

On entra dans le hall, après avoir traverser le pont-levis et la herse. Gigantesque et en même temps très raffiné. Y a pas à dire, Voldy avait du goût en matière de déco intérieure. Très réussit. Non, je ne déconne absolument pas. C'était superbe. D'ailleurs, la place forte albanaise est sa réplique exacte.

Les « anciens » (Je préfère dire les vieux de la vieille mais bon, ils aimaient pas. Bizarre.) vinrent nous chercher et séparèrent les nouvelles recrues arbitrairement en trois groupes (Ô sainte trinité priez pour nous… ahem).

J'étais avec Severus et Rabastan. Lucius et Rodolphus étaient ensembles. Notre groupe entra le premier. Il était là, drapé dans les ténèbres glaciales laissées par les torches. Je le voyais, contrairement aux autres, grâce à ma vue de vampire. Il n'était pas encore aussi terrible (en apparence) que maintenant. Juste d'une pâleur extrême des yeux sombres où brûlait une lueur ensanglantée. Ce n'est pas cela qui m'a fait réagir, pour ne pas dire sauter de trois mètres en arrière. Non, c'est plutôt la noirceur de son âme qui nous jaugeait.

Terrifiée, je senti des doigts froids comme la Mort s'enrouler autour de mon cœur, des doigts acérés griffer mon âme, jetant de petits poignards le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il sourit. Enfin, j'entendis sa voix, bruissement de soie sur le fer d'une lame, avec un sifflement reptilien latent.

Je vois que vous avez répondu, Tristana. Vous m'en voyez ravit. Il inclina la tête sur le côté.

Rabastan me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Je lui prit la main dans la mienne et la serra. Tout ira bien.

Je m'inclinai rapidement. (Je n'ai jamais aimé laisser ma nuque exposée.)

Tiberius me regardait d'un air où se mêlaient la haine et la déception.

Il est vrai, seigneur, que j'aurais pu m'attendre à une punition ma foi, fort méritée pour les propos irrespectueux, que j'ai pu tenir, et dont je pense, vous avez été informé.

On m'a en effet rapporté tes propos, mais comme je n'en ai pas été témoin, il aurait très bien pu s'agir de diffamations destinées à te discréditer. (Il se leva et s'avança vers moi.) Mais dès que tu arboreras ma Marque, si de telles paroles venant de toi, atteignaient mes oreilles, ma foi, il est plus que probable que ta… discourtoisie, soit punie.

Bien entendu. Il souriait.

En ce cas, bienvenue parmi nous.

Avec une rapidité qui confine au vampirisme, il m'attrapa le bras gauche. J'avais envie de m'échapper de sa poigne de fer, incroyable venant de doigts aussi fins. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Je ne devais pas bouger.

La voix de mon père pénétra mon cerveau dès que Voldemort apposa sa baguette sur la peau pâle et sensible de mon avant-bras. Il la plongea dans ma chair et je frémi en sentant un froid brûlant se répandre dans mon bras, gelant mes os, gravant au plus profond de ma chair la Marque de mon maître. Lorsqu'il la retira, l'air vint frapper ma chair à vif là où la marque d'un noir de jais entachait ma peau de marbre.

Personne n'a jamais compris mais je la trouvais belle, brillante. Un très beau tatouage, s'il n'avait pas été chargé d'une signification aussi lourde. Heureusement que je portais toujours des protections d'archer : personne ne devant pas la voir ne la verrait.

Il me prit la main droite et me dit : Je pense que tu est l'élément le plus prometteur. Et je t'en prie, appelle moi Tom, Tristana. Tu sais comme moi que tu n'es pas un mangemort standard et que ce blabla de « maître » ne signifie rien pour une fille des Enfers. Je souri. Il avait de l'humour. Il ne le montrait pas beaucoup mais il avait un certain talent pour cet humour grinçant, noir, que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.

Il me fit asseoir à sur le fauteuil à la gauche du sien et retourna accueillir mes camarades. Mon visage était caché dans l'ombre et je pouvais me permettre un sourire resplendissant à la vue d'un Tiberius enragé. Plus tard, je devais payer très cher ce bref instant de satisfaction.

Bellatrix resta stoïque et sembla être la moins affectée par le processus. Lorsque Lucius arriva devant lui, Voldemort me jeta un coup d'œil discret. Malheureusement, à cet instant, je lui donnais moi-même l'argument qui garantissait ma loyauté envers lui : mon amour pour Lucius m'empêchera désormais de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui si une menace quelconque pesait sur mon amant. Nous le savions, tous les trois. C'est pour cela que pendant longtemps Voldemort lui a pardonné ses erreurs : il avait besoin de moi.

Lui non plus ne bougea pas, mais je senti sa douleur comme si j'étais lui. Ses mâchoires qui se serraient, son regard, froid et dur comme l'acier d'un poignard. Et ses pensées qui allaient vers moi. Je l'apaisais en lui envoyant des images mentales de la Venise de la Renaissance, l'aube sur la lagune en hiver.

Il se relâcha imperceptiblement. Voldemort utiliserait plus tard cette facette de l'Art, notamment pour attirer un certain crétin de Gryffondor au Département des Mystères.

Après notre… intronisation… (désolée, j'ai un peu de mal pour trouver un mot adéquat, Severus parlant de condamnation, Lucius parlant simplement de damnation…). Macnair et Flint passèrent dans les rangs formés pour nous évaluer. Bella, Lucius et moi avons été casés chez les maîtres d'armes (maniement de lames diverses et variées, et généralement assez coupantes - comment ça vous vous en doutiez ? N'allez pas plus vite que la musique, c'est moi l'écriteuse ! Comment, ça se dit pas ? Néologisme, vous connaissez ?).

Au moins, on était ensemble, même si Bellatrix fut rapidement mutée chez les Mangemorts adeptes des sortilèges impardonnables - à son plus grand dégoût. Je fus engagée chez les Assassins. Ou nettoyeur, ça dépend comme on voit la chose. Heureusement que j'ai passé des siècles entiers à m'aguerrir au combat. Lucius naviguait entre les différentes unités avec Rodolphus : Voldemort voulait quelques Mangemorts polyvalents. C'était vachement dur pour eux parce qu'ils devaient être bons en tout.

On passa le reste de nos vacances à jongler entre devoirs et entraînement. Ils n'étaient pas tendres avec nous, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. La plupart du temps, on finissait l'entraînement dans un état d'abrutissement dû à la fatigue assez hallucinant. Je crois que c'est la seule période de ma vie où j'étais heureuse que ma libido se mette en veilleuse. Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu tenir le coup. C'est très con me direz vous mais j'avais plus besoin de sommeil qu'autre chose.

**Je dois reconnaître que moi-même je n'étais pas frais alors même si tu avais eu envie de sexe, je t'aurais envoyé péter.**

Quelques jours plus tard…

Vive l'école !

Oui, vous avez bien lu. Au moins, maintenant je n'aurais plus besoin de subir la compagnie de mes petits camarades de la garderie pour psychopathes (ça s'est écrit tout seul.). Quoique, là aussi c'est une garderie. Mais les enfants qui y sont ne font pas mumuse avec des outils tranchants et dangereux pour la santé.

Septième année. La pire. Celle avec les grrrrrrrrros examens qui attendent patiemment qu'on soit bien mort, avec une cervelle aussi consistante que du jelly à la fin de l'année. Berk. Tas de sadiques dans l'éducation nationale. Y s'en foutent, y z'ont eu leur diplôme. Plus tard quand je serais grande, je serais prof pour faire pareil avec leurs gosses. Nyark. Être payée pour traumatiser des gamins… le rêve !

L'année ne commença pas trop mal. Si on fait abstraction du climat de méfiance. Certains, dont les parents travaillaient aux Ministères, étaient au courant que Voldemort avait recruté pendant les vacances et la haine contre les Serpentard était au beau fixe.

Les élèves continuaient à se regarder en chien de faïence. Les plus jeunes adoptaient les points de vue des « Anciens ». Les Serpentard étaient tous pointés du doigt. Des combats se multipliaient dans les couloirs et chacun avait au moins une retenue par semaine.

Le pire, ce fut à Halloween. Les Mangemorts se déchaînaient, la Marques des Ténèbres fleurissait un peu partout dans le pays. Poudlard étant considéré comme le dernier bastion encore protégé de Voldemort, les parents laissaient leurs enfants ici.

S'ils savaient. Certains le savaient, et c'était bien ça le problème.

D'accord, les cours continuaient normalement. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire du tout. Il y avait de moins en moins d'élèves en classe et l'infirmerie ne désemplissait pas. Pomfresh a dû prendre des assistants (des stagiaires de Ste Mangouste) pour tenir le rythme.

Les plus petits étaient toujours les victimes de sorts mal jetés ou déviés. C'est à cette époque que Severus inventa le Sectumsempra. C'est vrai que les Maraudeurs lui pourrissaient la vie un maximum, malgré une légère accalmie l'an dernier vers mai-juin. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux mais dès la rentrée, la guerre a reprit pour prendre des proportions affolantes. Ou plutôt, je sais ce qui s'est passé mais j'ai promis de ne pas en parler. Alors n'usez pas votre salive pour me le demander, je ne dirais rien. Non mais !

Les rixes devenaient de plus en plus violentes. J'ai manqué de tuer Diggory.

**Tu aurais dû. Combien de fois je te l'ai dit ? Tu es trop sympa ma chérie.**

Il me prenait sérieusement le chou celui-là. Aussi parano que Croupton, c'est dire. Un cas désespéré. Toujours à faire la morale à tout le monde. Je crois que Sev' allait finir par lui arracher les yeux - c'est plus facile pour un corbeau, vous comprenez. Pourquoi il l'a pas fait ce con ! Ah oui, retenu avec cette vieille chèvre de MacGo.

Tout ça pour dire que l'ambiance à Poudlard était quelque peu électrique, pour ne pas dire plombée. On aurait juré une poudrière prête à péter. Il ne manquait plus que la mèche. Et ça n'allait pas tarder.

Le deuxième dimanche de décembre, on avait eu un match contre les Serdaigle. Rien de bien méchant en soi mais les conditions climatiques étaient apocalyptiques. (Non, je ne suis pas marseillaise, pourquoi ?) Les coups volaient dans tout les sens, la pluie boueuse nous aveuglait si bien que c'était un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de collisions multiples. C'est bien simple, je ne savais plus qui était un Serpentard qui un Serdaigle. L'horreur je vous jure.

Heureusement que Liam m'a rattrapée sinon je me serais proprement - aheum - écrasée en bas. Vingt mètres, c'est haut, même pour moi. Dès que le match se termina - on avait quand même gagné. C'était hard mais on a réussit, vive nous. Oui, bon d'accord… - on se précipita dans nos vestiaires. Et à la douche. Heureusement que les douches des vestiaires ne fonctionnent pas comme celles de Ste Famille parce que sinon, on aurait eu une douche écossaise. D'ailleurs, si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais préféré utiliser de l'eau de pluie. Sans rire.

Une fois dehors, et malgré tout vêtu d'une serviette de bain qui lui ceignait les reins, Lucius - espèce de tricheur, c'est pas du jeu - alla flanquer un coup de poing magistrale dans un pauvre mur innocent, qui n'a rien fait de mal sinon de se trouver en face de lui à ce moment précis. J'aurais pas voulu être à la place du mur.

**Et dire qu'après ça, c'est moi le pervers. Rendons à César ce qui est à César et à ma petite Morticia son titre de grande prêtresse de la perversité. **

**Je tiens à préciser que je me suis détruit les phalanges de la main gauche à cause de cette saloperie de mur…**

Il était de mauvais poil. Comme nous tous. La Marque des Ténèbres brillait sur sa peau de marbre, encore très visible. Il nous appelle. Matson nous a dit qu'on ira à 20h00 ce soir. Pourquoi dès que je projette une petite sauterie avec mon petit ami il faut qu'il en aie un qui vienne me dire que je ne peux pas ? Méchant Voldy, t'auras pas de dessert.

Je le fit asseoir sur le banc et commença à lui masser le dos. J'ai jamais vu un mec capable de se nouer aussi rapidement les muscles. C'est hallucinant. Et un peu pénible. Mes doigts se souviennent des crampes qu'ils ont subit à cause des nerf de mon cher et tendre - on est pas mariés, on le sera jamais et je m'en tamponne le coquillard avec le pinceau de l'indifférence (J'adore cette expression !).

Bref, le soir même, on se dépêcha de grignoter un morceau, ayant appris à nos dépend qu'il ne faut pas manger quelque chose de trop consistant avant les meetings sinon… Gros problèmes de digestion. Je ne supporte pas de manger de la viande rouge avant de tuer quelqu'un. Contrairement aux autres, j'avais déjà tué. Ils s'étaient « contentés » d'assister aux interrogatoires. Désolée mais je n'ai pas trouver d'autre terme.

A/N : Encore une A/N, toujours une A/N… Je suis pénible, je sais.

Je n'ai rien contre le petit Riry mais je me dit que parfois, Dumby aurait pu faire un peu gaffe.

Lucius, quel langage ! (Non, je ne suis pas responsable des gros mots cités, sauf quand c'est moi qui les dit.)

Je me suis toujours demandée si Voldy avait droit aux sucreries. Il est peut être diabétique et c'est pour ça qu'il déteste Dumby… Qui lui se goinfre de cochonneries lemoneuses - comprenez, au citron, pas les autres- à longueur de journée, quand ce ne sont pas des petites bébêtes au réglisses passablement agressives.

Bon, d'accord, j'arrête de dire des conneries.

Sinon, vous en pensez quoi ? Suis-je bonne pour l'asile ?


	12. Chapter 12

Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous prévenir que ce chapitre contient une scène de torture qui pourrait choquer certaines personnes. Lisez, en toute connaissance de cause.

**11 - Interrogatoire de vampire**

A peine arrivés nous fûmes séparés. Severus, Bella, Rodolphus et les autres furent mis entre eux tandis que Lucius et moi fûmes introduis dans ce que j'appelle communément « salle du trône ». Raison de la dénomination de cette pièce : un trône en basalte au bout.

Nom de Dieu mais y connaissent pas le chauffage dans ce bled.

Si ça se trouve, c'est pour nous obliger à être mal à l'aise.

Ca doit être ça. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi mon ptit père.

Des conneries j'imagine.

Sans doute. Comme d'ha-bi-tu-deuh…

Tristana.

Vouip petit Sevy ?

Ferme-là et ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

Promis !

On attendit pendant un quart d'heure comme ça, les membres ankylosés par le froid étouffant de la pièce. On commençait à prendre racines pour de bon quand un bruissement soyeux, reptilien, passa derrière nous. Je manquai de sauter en l'air en voyant Nagini glisser à mes pieds. Il continua vers une petite porte et marqua une pause.

Il veut qu'on le suive.

Lucius ne fut que trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau marcher et se réchauffer. J'avais beau être un vampire, je comprenais pleinement son besoin de chaleur. Et je crois que je l'enviais un peu pour ça.

On suivit Nagini pendant un bon moment avant d'arriver devant une porte à double battant qui donnait, si mes souvenirs sont exactes, sur la grande « selle de cours » ou « salle de dissection _in vivo_ ». La salle d'interrogatoire quoi.

Je poussais la porte doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et me retrouvait nez à truffe avec Fenrir Greyback et son haleine de cadavre putréfié. Beuark. J'ai bien fait de rien manger ce soir, mon estomac se nouait de dégoût.

Pile à l'heure, jeunes gens, quoique tous nos invités ne soient pas encore présent.

Fait les entrer, Fenrir.

On entra lentement dans la pièce. Heureusement que Voldemort nous tournait le dos, comme ça il ne vit pas mon regard dégoûté vers la vierge de fer. Je ne supporte pas cet engin.

Il nous fit signe d'approcher de lui. Nous nous inclinâmes devant lui.

Ce soir, ce sera votre premier interrogatoire. Vous serez seuls à le diriger mais certains de vos collègues et moi-même allons regarder comment vous vous en sortez.

Qui allons nous interroger… Maître ?

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler maître Tristana.

Bien sûr… Tom.

Bien. Il s'agit d'un meurtrier. Un vampire du nom de Kraven, qui a la fâcheuse tendance de chercher à me couper l'herbe sous le pied…

Ce qui est tout à fait inacceptable, n'est-ce pas ?

Exactement Mademoiselle. (Il avait parfaitement saisit l'ironie du propos mais choisit de na pas relever. Je crois qu'il savait que je savais jusqu'où je pouvais aller.) Faites entrer notre hôte.

Le père de Lucius et Nott amenèrent ledit Kraven devant Lord Voldemort.

Alors vieux frère, tu compte vraiment sur ces deux gosses pour me faire cracher le morceau ? Tu as la vue qui baisse on dirait.

Je n'en serait pas si sûr. Tu sais sûrement qui c'est ? (Il me montra d'un signe de tête.)

La fille de Persephone, devenue vampire grâce à ma sœur. Je savais que j'ai eu raison de la tuer : fallait-il qu'elle soit stupide pour transformer une gamine pareille en vampire. La garce. Il cracha au sol et je manquais de lui sauter à la gorge. Lucius s'en rendit compte et me caressa le poignet en signe d'apaisement. Kraven le vit.

Et lui ? Le fils de ton dévoué Abraxas ? Mon pauvre Tom, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne vaille pas grande chose.

Avant que Lucius ou son père ait eu le temps de réagir, j'étais déjà près de lui.

Tu l'as tuée. (J'avais baissé le ton de telle sorte que mes paroles deviennent une sorte de sifflement hargneux aux oreilles des autres) Pour cela tu vas souffrir. Je ne voulais pas être faire cela mais à présent, je vais le faire avec plaisir.

Je m'éloignais tout aussi vite avant qu'il puisse me frapper. Son poing ne rencontra que du vent.

Aurais-tu peur petite fille ?

Je me mis à sourire d'un air carnassier, dénudant mes crocs sur mes lèvres rouge sombre. Contraste qui fit reculer quelques uns des mes « collaborateurs » : peu savaient que j'étais un nosferatu, mais maintenant, au moins, c'était clair.

Moi ? Peur ? Bonjour l'antithèse. Sur ce, je déroulais des cordes à l'instant où mon compagnon tirait du néant un chevalet. Je lui sourit. On était sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux.

Le vampire se retrouva attaché si fort que les cordes entamaient sa peau sensible.

Je pris un poignard sur la table et le fit chauffer au rouge. Je donnai l'arme à Lucius, qui le fit courir délicatement sur le torse de ma victime, brûlant la chair, faisant couler un sang presque noir. Je le trouvais magnifique, concentré sur sa tâche comme un sculpteur sur un bloc de marbre à peine dégrossit. Je prit un fiole d'eau bénite dans ma main gauche et me rapprocha de lui.

Je passai derrière mon amant et me pressai contre son dos. Il se raidit et j'en profitai pour éloigner sa main armée de la poitrine meurtrie de Kraven. La vue du sang commençait à me rendre nerveuse. Je tournai sur moi-même et me retrouvai entre Lucius et Kraven. J'ouvris la fiole et fit couler un mince filet d'eau pure sur les plaies de mon ennemi. Il hurla, se tordit, mais je continuais à verser, par à-coup, pour éviter de le tuer. En même temps, je sentis Lucius se rapprocher de moi. Il était comme moi. Ma fièvre enragée commençait à prendre le dessus chez lui. Je sentais son regard sur moi, comme si la même lame rouge parcourait ma peau.

Je m'éloignais à nouveau et retourna vers la table prendre une dague effilée. Je revins et plongeai la lame en forme de feuille entre ses côtes. Pas dans le cœur. Je répétais l'opération plusieurs fois mais je me débrouillais pour qu'il cicatrise avant chaque coup.

Du sang coulait le long de mes doigts. Mon amour jeta un sort de douleur sur le mort-vivant avant d'attraper ma main. Il porta mes doigts à sa bouche et lécha le sang sur chaque doigt. Méticuleusement, sa langue parcourant toute la longueur de mon index, jouant avec, il suçait mon doigt alors que je basculai en arrière. Il me retint mais continuait ce qu'il avait commencé. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je le voulais, maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas, bien sûr, mais je me sentais envahie par mon désir de l'avoir en moi, d'avoir ses doigts courant sur mon corps, de…

Les hurlements de l'homme me tirèrent de ma rêverie. Merdum. Heureusement, ils avaient couvert mes gémissements. Le tout n'avait pas duré plus que quelques secondes mais cela me parut une éternité. Je sentais le regards des autres hommes sur moi. Logique, j'ai bien faillit perdre mon empire sur moi-même et jouir sur place. Et apparemment, mon Lucius n'était pas en reste à ce niveau là.

Voldemort me fit un signe de tête, indiquant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de Kraven. Lucius fit cesser le sortilège et je détachais le vampire. Il s'écroula à mes pieds. Je l'aidai à se remettre debout. Il s'agrippât à mon bras et leva presque timidement les yeux vers mon visage. Je m'était composé un masque impassible et le fixai d'un regard dur. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et je me rendis compte, qu'involontairement, je ne sais pas comment, il avait revu tous les crimes qu'il avait commit jusque là. Et, à mon avis, c'est ça qui l'avait achevé.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

C'est finit ? Demanda-t-il.

Oui. C'est finit.

Alors, je me suis penchée sur lui, comme pour l'embrasser mais évitai ses lèvres. Je posai les miennes sur sa gorge, où le sang commençait à sécher. Je plantai délicatement mes crocs dans sa carotide.

Le sang jaillit avec une force incroyable et je me repaissais de ce nectar brûlant qui coulait délicieusement le long de ma gorge, m'irradiait le corps d'une douce chaleur, me faisant paraître humaine. Le sang d'un meurtrier non repentant. Le meilleur que l'on puisse jamais goûter. Celui de l'innocent semblerait presque fade en regard à ce liquide épicé, piquant et tellement bon. Du velours.

Toutefois, je n'en pris pas assez pour le tuer. Je me détachai de lui tout en le soutenant pour l'empêcher de tomber à la renverse. Sa respiration devenait difficile, saccadée. Du sang coulait le long de mon menton. Mon amant me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, goûtant lui aussi le sang du vampire agonisant. Ensuite, il se mit à lécher avidement le sang qui restait sur mon visage.

Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, ma nature vampirique l'intriguait et l'attirait irrésistiblement . Déjà, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir m'accompagner dans mes chasses nocturnes. Je n'aime pas le sang des animaux et ne le boit que si nécessaire. J'allais en ville et il venait avec moi. M'observant, apprenant au fur et à mesure. Parfois, je lui offrais mon sang. Il en prenait peu mais ça suffisait amplement. Il ne voulait pas me demander plus. Même si je savais pertinemment qu'au fond de son âme il voulait être mon égal, un vampire.

Ainsi, sa réaction ne me surprit pas le moins du monde même si je peux jurer avoir vu Abraxas se mettre à jurer en voyant cela. Je m'écartai un peu de Lucius. Il fallait en finir. Je ne voulais pas que Kraven meure de sa belle mort.

Je plongeai ma main dans sa poitrine, vers le cœur. Lentement, très lentement, laissant mes doigts prendre leur temps. Le vampire essaya de crier, de se débattre mais je le tenais fermement. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur son cœur et, d'un coup sec, je le tirai de sa cage thoracique. Le vampire eut un soubresaut, trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je mordit son palpitant, buvait le sang qui s'en écoulait, presque goutte à goutte tandis que maintenais mon vampire en « vie » pour qu'il voie ça.

Soudain, je réduit l'organe en une purée rougeâtre et le fit s'enflammer. Et je le remis à sa place.

Kraven se tortillait sur place, en proie au feu qui se propageait dans son sang, dans son corps. Il ne pouvait plus hurler. Bientôt, il ne fut plut qu'un squelette noirci, fantomatique dansant dans les flammes.

Lorsque le feu s'éteignit, il ne restait que des cendres. Quand le feu s'éteignit, je prit enfin conscience de ce que j'avais fait. De ce que je devrais maintenant faire pour que Lucius continue de respirer. Pour que je puisse vivre. Voldemort nous regarda d'un air approbateur et quitta la pièce avec ses sous-fifres.

Dès que l'on fut seul, je tombai à genoux et me mit à trembler. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je pleurais, sentant que le peu d'innocence, d'humanité que j'avais encore en moi venait de partir en fumée avec Kraven. Je m'en voulais. J'en suis encore malade. Comment ais-je pu ne serais-ce qu'accepter de faire une chose pareille ?

Lucius me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui en me caressant les cheveux. Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

**Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en suis voulut de t'avoir entraîner là dedans. Tu avais mal et je ne pouvais rien dire. Je n'avais rien à dire. J'étais aussi malade que toi. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais pas continué.**

Ce soir là, je ne réussit pas à dormir, je me tournais, me retournais dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que je me lève et rejoigne Lucius dans sa chambre. (Non, on ne dormait pas dans la même chambre. Pour des raisons logiques il me semble mais bon. Y en a qui on rayé ce mot de leur vocabulaire dès qu'ils en ont entendu parler.) Je devais être gelée parce que quand je me suis bouinée contre lui, il a fait un bond magistral, surtout de la part de quelque un qui dormait comme un bébé deux secondes avant.

**Je venais de m'endormir Trishka ! Et je veux pas te vexer mais tu a les main glacées.**

Je le prit dans mes bras et posai la tête sur sa poitrine. Il remonta le duvet tout chaud sur nous et se mit à chantonner tout doucement :

I'd give my heart I'd give my soul

I'd turn it back it's my fault

Your destiny is forlorn

Have to live 'til it's undone

Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'y est pour rien. Mon destin n'est rien qu'une litanie de meurtres plus ou moins sordides. Tu es la seule personne qui, en ce moment, arrive à me préserver de ces ténèbres d'où je suis née et où je refuse de retourner. « I've been living for so long, too many seasons passed me by, I've seen kingdoms through ages rise and fall I've sen it all »

Il s'endormit rapidement tandis que je restais allongée contre lui, à le regarder dormir. Et je réfléchissais. Bien sûr, je me sentais coupable de ce que j'ai fait. De ce que j'ai fait, pas à qui je l'ai fait, soyons clair. Et cette scène m'avait marquée parce qu'elle m'a fait découvrir quelque chose, un sentiment, un désir qui était resté latent pendant des siècles : je voulais faire de Lucius un vampire.

Je mis un bon moment pour me faire à cette idée.

**Moi aussi.**

L'année se poursuivait tranquillement. Euh, tranquillement, si on peut dire.

A Noël - pendant les vacances s'entend - je fis quelque chose - plusieurs choses - qui bouleversèrent l'ordre établit et accéléra la fin de notre année scolaire.

J'avais décidé d'aller faire un saut chez les Malfoy pour voir Lucius. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Noël me déprime. Je n'y suis pour rien mais je ne supporte pas les fêtes qui prône l'amour du prochain et la joie de vivre. Même si j'en profite pour me goinfrer copieusement de chocolat.

Bref, je fis irruption en douce dans sa chambre. C'était dix heures du soir. Normalement, il devais être en train de bouquiner. Or, ce que je vis n'était pas très conforme à mes attentes. Je le dis tout net, j'ai faillit hurler pour de bon si j'en avais été capable.

Lucius était bien là. Allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre, la tête dans les bras. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses longues mèches platine s'étalaient dans tous les sens, emmêlées. Maculées de rouge sombre. Sa chemise blanche avait été réduite à l'état de charpie sanglante au niveau du dos et de larges blessures zébraient son dos des épaules au bassin. Des marques de fouet. Ou de ceinture.

Son sang ruisselait le long de ses plaies et tâchait les draps. Je m'approchais de lui tout doucement, évitant de faire un seul geste brusque. Je m'assis près de lui et il essaya de s'éloigner. Il ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle. J'écartai tendrement ses cheveux de son visage. C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer.

Je suis là mon amour. Et je vais te soigner.

Il avait du mal à respirer mais murmura quand même : Je savais que tu viendrais.

Lentement, avec un luxe de précaution, j'enlevai les lambeaux de tissu de sa peau meurtrie, lui attachai les cheveux et les poussai sur le côté. Les plaies étaient nettes, peu profondes pour la plupart, même si certaines faisaient 5 mm. Je pris un tissus doux et entreprit d'éponger le sang. Cela fait, je le soignai avec une incantation que ma mère m'avait apprise. Il sursauta quand une vague de chaleur heurta sa chair à vif mais il ne dit rien.

Comme il restait des marques qui risquaient de ne pas partir, je me mordis le poignet et laissai mon sang couler doucement sur les cicatrices naissantes. Elles disparurent très vite.

Ça va mieux ? Il se mit sur le dos en grimaçant. Il était encore sensible mais ça allait passer.

Beaucoup mieux. (Il se redressa pour m'embrasser. J'avais encore son sang sur mes lèvres.) Merci.

C'est tout naturel. Aller, va prendre une douche, je m'occuper du reste. Il se leva et je virai la « chemise », changeai les draps - en blanc, c'est idiot mais je trouve ça très reposant. Quand il revint avec seulement son bas de pyjama, je le fit se coucher et lui donnai une potion analgésique.

Je m'en voulais terriblement. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois et moi, comme une conne, je n'ai rien vu. Je savais bien qu'il ne me ferait pas de reproches mais le malaise était présent. Cette nuit, je jurai que désormais, plus personne ne lui pourra le blesser. Cette nuit, Abraxas signa son arrêt de mort sans le savoir. Il est mort, même s'il ne le sait pas encore.

J'attendit d'être sûre que Lucius dormait profondément avant de sortir de sa chambre. Je jetais un sort d'insonorisation, comme ça, il ne risquait pas d'être réveillé.

Je marchais silencieusement et traversai le manoir jusque dans l'aile est où se trouvait le bureau d'Abraxas. Il n'y était pas. Je décidai de me transformer en chat noir pour aller plus vite. Je descendit dans le petit salon. Rien non plus. Dernière solution, la bibliothèque. Je n'aime pas ce manoir, il est trop grand. Lorsque enfin j'atteignit les portes en cèdre de la pièce, je m'arrêtai un instant. Puis, je poussai le battant entrouvert.

Toujours sous ma forme féline, je pénétrai à l'intérieur. Abraxas était là, avec Tiberius. Je m'approchai doucement et me cachai sous le fauteuil de Tiberius.

S'il continue à se rebeller, il va falloir le tuer, père. On ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser mettre en danger les intérêts du maître.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui fait confiance, mon fils. On ne peut rien faire contre. Cette Tristana devient gênante. Il faut qu'elle meure, Lucius n'aura plus d'autre choix que d'obéir.

Et s'il refuse ?

Il mourra. Je compte sur toi. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour la discréditer aux yeux du Maître.

Mon frère ne la lâchera pas. C'est un vampire et rien ne nous dit qu'elle ne l'aie pas déjà marqué.

Si tel est le cas, je le tuerais. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai sermonné pour qu'il cesse de la voir.

Sermonner ? Il n'y a pas à dire, il est courageux pour subir un traitement pareil sans desserrer les dents.

Bah. A mon avis, maintenant il a comprit. Toute rébellion est anéantie.

Tu lui a brisé les reins, c'est peu de le dire. Mais il se peut qu'il cherche à se venger.

Il ne sortira pas d'ici. Et il fera exactement ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend de lui. Crois moi. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi votre mère l'aimait autant.

(L'aimait ? Nom de Dieu ne me dites pas qu'il l'a…)

Moi non plus. Mais maintenant elle est morte.

Oui. Bien sûr, les circonstances de sa mort resteront entre nous.

Évidemment. Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'il en parle ?

Non. Il ne le fera jamais. Il n'est pas fou.

En fait, je crois que le mieux est de le surveiller. Lui donner une fausse idée de liberté et dès qu'il fait un faux pas… Adios le frangin.

J'entendis Abraxas rire doucement. Décidément Tiberius, tu n'as jamais porté ton frère dans ton cœur. Mais corrige moi si je me trompe : tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard ?

Moi ? Pourquoi donc serais-je jaloux de ce gamin ?

Peut être à cause d'une femme. Et parce qu'il bénéficie de la protection d'une vamp.

De sa protection ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il est très clair qu'elle l'aime et que sa mort l'affecterait plus que toute autre chose. Utilise cette faiblesse, parce que c'est la seule.

Comment le sais-tu ?

C'est une Fille des Millénaires. Elle ne peut pas être tuée, à moins qu'elle ne le décide. Tue Lucius et elle sera à ta merci. Son père pense la même chose que moi : une telle relation ne doit pas aboutir.

Alors, tu voudrais que je tue mon frère ?

Oui, lorsque tu l'estimeras utile. Choisit bien ton moment. Si tu veux le pouvoir, et si tu la veux, elle. Va maintenant.

Bonsoir.

Bonsoir mon fils.

Il attendu quelques minutes avant de parler à nouveau. Lucifer avait raison, cette gamine est un problème à elle toute seule.

Alors, je sortit de ma cachette et repris ma forme « humaine » devant Abraxas.

Tu as tout entendu ?

Suffisamment. Pas bête, ton analyse Abraxas.

Tu l'as soigné ?

Bien sûr. Je dois dire que tu l'as bien amoché. A mon avis, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il te pardonnera.

Je n'en ai cure, tu t'en doute bien ma chère. Dis moi, est-ce que tu pense sérieusement à le transformer en vampire ?

Ce n'est pas impossible. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. As-tu du cognac ?

Oui, dans le petit placard près du piano. Sers toi. Et je te serais gré de m'en servir un verre.

Tu n'as pas peur que je t'empoisonne.

Disons plutôt que tu n'est pas assez bête pour empoisonner un alcool dans lequel une poudre ou un liquide se verrait.

Je me servit un verre avant de répliquer. Et versai le poison que Severus m'avait donné dans le sien, avant de répliquer.

Ta confiance en toi-même te perdra Abraxas.

Je le sais Tristana. Je lui tendit son verre. Il ne le prit pas.

Méfiant ?

Un peu. Je prit une gorgée de son verre et cette fois, il le prit.

Alors qu'il buvait une lampée de son verre, je lui adressais un sourire engageant.

Dis moi, Abraxas. Pourquoi as-tu fais cela à Lucius ?

Lui avoir fais quoi ?

Tu sait bien : le torturer pour le soumettre.

C'était nécessaire. Il ne doit pas se rebeller contre Voldemort. Or, il se trouve que tu semble l'encourager dans cette voie. (Il savait que je savais, aucun besoin de me mentir donc.)

Pas exactement. Je le contrôle, pour servir les intérêts de Voldemort.

Vraiment ?

Tout a fait. Il ne peut pas être soumis par la force. En essayant de le briser, tu ne faire que souffler sur les braise de sa rébellion qui ne demandent qu'à se muer en un feu de forêt aussi puissant que destructeur. Ne sous estime pas ton fils. De tes enfants, il est celui qui sera le plus puissant.

Qu'en sais-tu ? Son regard se fit lointain. Apparemment, je t'ai sous estimée, Dame Volkova. Tu as empoisonner mon cognac n'est-ce pas ?

Mon sourire s'élargit. En effet. Je vais te répondre, franchement. Les morts ne parlent pas et Voldemort aurait trop peur t'interroger ton cadavre. Lucius deviendra sous peu mon fils en ténèbres. Tu l'as dit : je l'aime et jamais il ne m'échappera. Voilà des mois que je le vois devenir un homme fort, digne de devenir un vampire. Et oui, je trahis Voldemort. Ton fils cadet m'aidera à le faire chuter de son piédestal. Tu souffre n'est-ce pas ? C'est un venin puissant qui m'a été fournit par Snape.

Sa respiration s'affaiblit et son sang commençait à se figer.

Tu ne parlera plus jamais Abraxas. Et personne ne saura que tu a été empoisonné. Ce sera notre petit secret à tous les deux.

Je lui prit la tête dans mes mains et lui envoyai à la figure toutes les horreurs dont il avait été responsable, celle auxquelles il avait assisté, pour finir par lui faire ressentir ce qu'il avait fait subir à mon amour.

Il mourut en hurlant, sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.

Référence à la fic de Lychee, « Petit Sevy deviendra grand » que j'ai adoré. Allez la lire si vous avez besoin de rire un bon coup.

Traduction :

« J'aurais donner mon cœur, j'aurais donner mon âme

Je 'aurais fait revenir, c'est ma faute

Ton destin est anéanti (je) dois vivre jusqu'à ce qu'il se défasse »

« Je vis depuis si longtemps, tant de saisons ont passé

j'ai vu des royaumes, à travers les âges, s'élever et tomber, j'ai vu tout ça. »

C'est une traduction assez littérale, aussi si vous avez quelque chose de mieux, je suis preneuse.

J'ai honteusement tiré cette réplique à Éric Draven (The Crow)

Avant de quitter cette page, nous vous prions de bien vouloir laisser un petit mot au commandant de bord par le biais de la touche « review ». Tristana Airlines vous souhaite un agréable séjour sur 


	13. Chapter 13

Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Enfin, un ordinateur connecté ! Je vais enfin poster. Ouf, c'était laborieux. Je sais, je publie n'importe comment mais je suis quelqu'un de très… désordonné. Ben oui, je m'appelle pas Marius de Romanus, moi ! Non mais !

Comme promis, les guillemets sont là !

Réponse à Jenny : Merci ! enfin quequ'un qui pense à moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça peut faire plaisr, de mettre fin à des vacances sans ordinateur connecté et de lire ta review ! Merci de m'avoir remonter le moral ! Tu sais, des fois j'ai envie de laisser tomber mais bon, je me dit que je dois continuer quand même pour ceux qui me lisent. Ce serait pas sympa pour eux si je laissait tomber en plein milieu. Je te fais plein de groooooos zoubiiiiiiiiiiiiiix depuis mon caveau high-tech ! A bientôt, j'espère !

Et voilà, le numéro 12 qui arrive en gambadant !

****

**Chapitre 12 : Transformation**

Après le « décès » d'Abraxas Malfoy, je ne reparut pas au manoir, attendant la fin des vacances pour voir Lucius. Le fait était que je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de penser à le transformer en vampire. Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ?

°Parce que tu es amoureuse, bourrique.°

- Il n'y a pas que ça et tu le sais. Non, c'est plutôt un genre d'intuition. Et pis je ne suis pas une bourrique ! -

°De toute façon, le pourquoi de la chose n'est pas très important. Comment compte-tu t'y prendre ? Le procédé lui-même n'est pas très long mais comme tu fignole à chaque fois, ça va durer.°

- A ton avis, combien de temps ? -

°Le temps qu'il faudra.°

- Ferme-la tu n'est pas drôle du tout. -

°Je ne voulais pas être drôle. Je dirai… un mois au pire, une semaine au mieux… dix jours. Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de comment tu compte t'y prendre.°

- A peu près quand ? -

°Attend février et demande lui de rester à Poudlard. De toute façon ça m'étonnerai qu'il veuille jamais retourner au manoir, même si son père est mort.°

- Tu as raison. Merci la petite voix. -

°Ravie de m'être rendue utile.°

Comme me l'avait suggérer ma voix intérieur - pour une fois qu'elle ne disait pas de connerie celle-là - j'attendis la fin des cours des vacances de février.

Entre temps, Lucius s'était remis peu à peu mais c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il se mit à développer une sorte de carapace d'arrogance, de dédain non dissimulé. Il devenait froid envers tout le monde.

D'un certain point de vue, on peut dire qu'il a été torturé par son père parce qu'il ne voulait pas tuer d'êtres humain, Moldus ou Sorciers. Depuis, il en veut aux Moldus parce que c'est à cause d'eux, indirectement, qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est. Je dis indirectement parce que lui-même ne s'en rend pas compte.

Heureusement, maintenant, les choses commencent à bouger et je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant qu'il s'améliore. De fait, il n'a maintenant plus aucune raison de haïr les Moldus. A la base, c'était surtout la haine vis-à-vis de Voldy qu'il transformait en haine des Moldus.

**Ceci expliquant cela, je comprend mieux son attitude de psy de ces derniers mois.**

Je pris enfin ma décision, alors que j'écoutais du métal symphonique bien déprimant, assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre en regardant le paysage givré. J'eu un pincement au cœur quand je vis les implications de mon acte mais je savais que je devais le faire.

Je décidais de sortir un peu avant d'aller le voir. En route, je me mis à chanter. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que c'était.

Je revins au château vers neuf heures du soir. Je ne m'étais pas nourrie et pour la première fois depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, je ressemblais vraiment au vampire que j'étais. Je me changeai rapidement pour porter une robe de fine laine noire, comme une toge. Je me regardai dans la glace et vis une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans, dont le visage fin aux pommettes hautes était encadré par une cascade de cheveux aile de corbeau qui ondulait sur ses épaules et tombait jusqu'aux reins. Des yeux violet sombre, beaucoup plus brillants que la normale, avec des cils épais et longs qui les assombrissaient encore plus. Pas très grande, assez mince - mais pas anorexique, merci beaucoup. Est-il utile d'ajouter la pâleur extrême de la peau qui réfléchissait presque la lumière ?

En fait, je n'avais pas trop changé en presque sept mille ans - pas une ride. Sauf que j'étais plus pâle qu'avant mais c'est normal.

Je restais pieds nus et sortis de ma chambre discrètement pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je déambulai silencieusement dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Lucius.

Il était assit dans son fauteuil, endormit. Sa chemise noire était ouverte et me permettait de contempler son torse musclé bouger au rythme de sa respiration. Même quand il dort, il dégage un sentiment de danger. Les autres ne savent jamais quand il dort ou pas. On dirait un chat, qui ne dort que d'un œil.

Je me perchais sans bruit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'en face et l'observais. Je le connaissais par cœur mais je ne me lassais pas de le regarder. Alors, il ouvrit un œil et sourit.

"Tu as prit ta décision ?" Je soupirai d'un air las.

" Suis-je prévisible à ce point ?"

"Non. Mais j'ai commencé à avoir un sérieux doute après les vacances de Noël. Alors ?" Il se redressât et s'étira, comme un félin. Je regardais ses muscles jouer sous sa peau pâle et refusai de lever tout de suite les yeux sur son visage. Faut dire que mon attention était un peu occupée ailleurs…

Finalement, je levai le visage pour le regarder mais mon regard fut attiré par sa gorge. Il avait la tête rejetée en arrière et il m'observait, les paupières mi-closes. Nom de Dieu, l'enfoiré. Il me testait, pour voir si j'en étais capable.

Je crois que c'est la seule fois de sa vie qu'il prit le risque. Je me levai lentement de mon siège et m'approchai de lui. Je me penchai sur lui et laissai mes doigts courir sur sa peau, s'attardant sur la gorge qu'il m'offrait.

"Tu es sûr que c'est-ce que tu veux Lucius ?" Mais pourquoi je me mets à ronronner comme ça moi ! Ça va pas du tout, là. OSKOUR ! Je peux pas faire ça !

"Certain. Tu le sais." Naon ! Je ne veux pas savoir, je veux pas, je veux pas !

°Ta gueule et au boulot ! C'est-ce que tu voulais, non ?°

- Oui mais…-

°Pas de mais, magne toi le train !°

Je l'embrassai tendrement avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Je m'assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses et passa ma main gauche derrière sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux alors que je m'approchai de son cou. Je repérai la jugulaire et… hésita.

°Mais quelle conne mais quelle conne, faites-la interner !°

- Peux pas, l'est trop choupi, je vais regretter. -

°Je vois pas ce qu'il aurait de choupi dans une boîte en sapin. Toi, en tout cas, tu risquerais de foutre en l'air ton mascara…°

- Stoooop ! -

°Mord-le, maintenant !°

Ne pouvant plus rien faire pour faire taire le désir de sang qui me tenaillait je le mordit. Brutalement, trop, peut-être, mes crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la chair délicate de sa gorge, perçant la peau fine. Il eut un hoquet et essaya de me repousser. Mais je le tenais trop fermement pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

Son sang me frappa le palais, la langue. Jamais je n'oublierais cette saveur brûlante, épicée. Ces effluves de cuivre qui m'envahir tandis que je buvais son sang à longs traits, ne pouvant étancher cette soif et ce désir qu'il a fait naître en moi. Je brûlais et il me donnait sa vie. Il gémit. Sa panique était passée et fut remplacée par du désir. C'est souvent le cas, lorsqu'un vampire tue un humain. Sa victime tend à ressentir une très vive attirance pour son bourreau. Il passa ses bras dans mon dos pour m'empêcher de partir. Je ne voulais pas m'en aller. Je voulais boire jusqu'à la lie ce sang que je voulais depuis si longtemps.

Je m'arrêtai juste à temps, avant qu'il ne trépasse. Je m'écartai doucement de lui et le regardai : il avait pâli et semblait mort. Son cœur battait à peine. Seul ses yeux, brillants et vifs montraient qu'il était vivant. Je lui souris et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres froides. Je me déchirai le poignet d'un rapide coup de dents et posai la plaie ensanglantée sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à boire, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, aspirant mon sang comme un assoiffé.

Cela dit, j'étais un vieux vampire et la blessure se referma au bout de quelques instants. Lucius me gratifia d'un grognement désappointé. Je lui présentai donc ma gorge, pressant son visage contre moi pour l'inciter à me mordre. Il n'avait pas de crocs et je ne peux pas nier avoir peu apprécier la chose mais bon. Il me mordit et mon sang jaillit avec une telle force qu'il eut un peu de mal au début mais très vite, ses forces revenaient et il but de plus en plus fort. Au bout d'un moment, je senti un fil tirer sur mon cœur. Impression désagréable s'il en est et qui me fit revenir sur terre. Je m'étais affaiblie et j'avais l'impression d'être vide.

"Lucius, cela suffit maintenant."

Il me lâcha délicatement tout en me soutenant pour m'empêcher de tomber. Tout devint noir.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait encore nuit. J'étais allongée sur le nuit de Lucius… en petite tenue ! Nan, là il pousse un peu le bouchon.

**J'en connais une qui ne s'est jamais gênée. Pour une fois que j'ai pu te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.**

Et pis, il était où d'abord ? Un Nouveau Né ne devrait pas être autorisé à sortir sans son créateur, surtout quand ledit créateur est inconscient. Non mais je vous jure. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ça ne respecte plus rien.

Je me levai et enfilai vite fait mon futal et SA chemise avant d'aller dans le petit salon contiguë à la chambre. Il était de nouveau assit dans son fauteuil et observait les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. J'en profitai pour le regarder tout à loisir : il était incontestablement plus pâle. Une peau blanche, que je savais soyeuse sans avoir besoin de la toucher. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir légèrement poussé mais peut être que je me trompais.

Ce petit quelque chose de carnassier dans son profil ciselé s'était maintenant mué en une aura de prédateur. Je crois que c'est sous la forme d'un vampire que la beauté d'un être se révèle le mieux et à cet instant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être très fière de mon choix. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Il était fait pour ça.

Il savait que j'étais là et que je l'observais. Mais il ne détourna pas son attention des flammes pour autant.

" Tu vas mieux ?"

"Oui, merci." Je m'approchais de lui et passa mes bras autour de ses épaules. "Tu n'as pas l'air concerné plus que ça on dirait."

"Bien sûr que si. Seulement, je trouve que je dois garder mes premières impressions pour moi. J'aurais le sentiment de les dénaturer en essayant de les exprimer, tu comprend ? "

Je souris avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Je le comprenais. "Je me disais juste que tu agis comme si tu as toujours été comme ça, un vampire dans l'âme pourrait on dire."

Il rit, tout doucement. "Peut être."

"Tu as faim ?"

"Non. Toi, si ?"

"Oui. Tu viens avec moi ?"

Il hocha la tête et alla prendre sa cape sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il me tendit mon manteau et mes gants.

Dès qu'on fut dehors, il regarda le ciel étoilé comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. J'avais déjà ressentit cela. On sentait presque la palpitation des étoiles.

Je marchai en direction de la forêt. Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller en ville et j'étais vannée ; je me passerais de sang humain pour cette fois. Je jetais mon dévolu sur un daim.

Lorsque j'eu finit, on retourna au château. Je soupçonnais Lucius d'être déjà aller se nourrir pendant que je dormais mais je ne lui ait rien dit, même si cela m'a un peu inquiété au départ.

L'aube du samedi matin pointait déjà. Instinctivement, mon fils me prit la main.

"Le soleil ne peut rien te faire. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Il se détendit. L'aurore faisait surgir derrière la forêt des volutes d'un rose profond, entre le violet et le rouge sombre. Des traînées d'or rouge striaient le ciel, donnant l'impression que le ciel s'enflammait. La vue vampirique permettait de percevoir les plus infimes nuances et c'était un spectacle grandiose.

Lucius m'attira à lui et m'embrassa. Il était à moi. Pour toujours, mon compagnon, mon fils en ténèbres. Personne ne pourra me l'enlever. Il me prit dans ses bras et, chose absolument hallucinante, utilisa le don du vol. A peine quelques heures après sa transformation alors que des vampires mettent des siècles avant de l'acquérir. Il nous ramena dans sa chambre et à peine arrivés, il se jeta sur moi. Il m'a prise de vitesse parce que c'était exactement l'idée que j'avais en tête en arrivant.

**Je suis sûr que tu me pardonnera un jour… **

Il me fit l'amour avec une telle passion. Je me demandais si c'était bien normal, mais apparemment oui. Je ne peux pas nier avoir participé très… énergiquement. N'empêche que le petit enfoiré réussit à m'épuiser. Je trouverais sûrement ça vexant s'il n'avait pas été un vampire.

Ce jour là, je connus l'un des très rares moments de félicité pure et simple de ma vie. Et Dieu sait qu'elle est longue. Après quoi, les ennuis commencèrent.


	14. Chapter 14

lalarèreuh ! Je suis là ! Après plusieurs mois d'absences, je reviens avec le nouveau chapitre et cette fois, z'avez intérêt à me laisser des review !!!!! REVIEW POWAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le premier jet de ce chapitre ne me plaisait pas mais alors, pas du tout. Je demande pardon à toutes celles qui ont lu l'autre, mais franchement, le mélodrame, ça me prend la tête. C'était tellement pathétique que j'en aurait ris si ça n'avait pas été moi l'auteur. Je laisse Isilya7 se dépatouiller avec la maternité de son personnage principal, sans faire preuve de la solidarité que je devrait lui témoigner. Tristana est égoïste, comme beaucoup de gens. Mais ça vous le saviez déjà… vv

Mais vous me lisez et ze vous z'aimeuh quand mêmeuh ! (c'est mon accent genevois)

**13 - Les ennuis commencent…**

Bien sûr, métamorphoser quelqu'un en vampire avait quelques petits inconvénients dont je me serait bien passé. On agit différemment. Lucius n'a pas fait exception à la règle.

Son humeur avait quelque chose de perpétuellement grincheux et ça devenait très pénible. Personnellement, dès que je posais les yeux sur lui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si j'avais pas fait une boulette en le transformant.

Bellatrix et Severus étaient au courant de toute l'histoire. Et heureusement, déjà que beaucoup avait des doute quant à mon humanité. (Je précise d'ailleurs pour mon petit Sirius d'amûr que, non, sevy et moi ne sommes absolument pas de la même famille et d'ailleurs, Sev' est loin d'être un vampire. Même si je dois être honnête et dire que, vu le caractère, ça pourrait… nyak nyak )

Mon boulot comme agent double m'empêchait de dormir. Pas parce que je m'inquiétais : je n'avais pas le temps de dormir. Vive les potions revigorantes de Severus !

On a enfin finit l'école, youpi ! Et je sais pas encore si j'ai eu mes NEWT's mais je suis quasi sûre que oui. On est un génie ou on l'est pas.

La fin de l'année a quand même été difficile et je me demande encore comment Dumby nous a fait passé nos examens. C'est limite si Dumbledore n'a pas voulut la fermer - l'école pas le sucrier! - provisoirement, le temps que ça se tasse.

Je continuais à lui fournir des infos sur les décisions prises par Voldy par l'intermédiaire de Severus. Lucius m'aidait beaucoup aussi. Bellatrix ne voulait pas en entendre parler : elle ne donnait pas d'infos mais elle se taisait aussi. Voldemort n'a jamais rien soupçonner d'ailleurs. Pendant des années, il n'a rien vu du tout. Ce qui arrangeait bien mes affaires, il faut l'admettre.

Tout allait bien jusqu'en 1975. Jusqu'à cette date, je me la coulais douce entre mon boulot au ministère - c'était pas vraiment un boulot mais j'ai une formation de juriste - avocat , mon boulot pour titi Voldy, mon espionnage pour Dumby et si j'ai pas trop de travail, j'allais faire la bringue. Même si je me la coulais de moins en moins douce que j'allais de moins en moins faire la bringue. Même si les copains étaient toujours là quand il fallait faire les cons.

**C'est y pas de la fidélité, ça ?**

C'était sympa mais, je suis désolée, mais j'ai du mal à m'habituer au fait que mon copain de l'époque courait les jupons allègrement quand il s'imaginait que je le voyais pas. Je ne me suis manifestée qu'une fois, quand la nana en question prétendait se l'approprier. Faut pas pousser non plus.

Eh oui, Lucius, c'est moi qui lui ait envoyé la lettre de son mari disparut. C'était pas sympa mais je trouvais cette italienne un peu trop encombrante. Quel pot de colle !

**Qui colle qui ?**

Un jour que je me sentais particulièrement excitée - Lucius était en mission pour Voldy je ne sais où et je passais une bonne partie de la soirée à me demander où est-ce qu'il était - Adaranna est montée me voir. Bellatrix et Narcissa était aller faire du shopping, comme d'habitude le mercredi. Antares travaillait.

Donc, SCRABBLE ! J'adore ce jeu, je l'admets, j'ai honte. Mais je trouverais déprimant de lire le dictionnaire si je n'avais pas d'occasion pour ressortir tous les mots savants que j'ai appris. (Je sais que je suis dingue…)

Au beau milieu de la partie, Adaranna jette son pavé dans la mare. Un pavé, je devrait plutôt préciser, un pavé de la taille de la place de la Concorde.

" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des soupçons, Tristana.

Comment ça ?

Il semble penser que ses plans capotent un peu trop souvent…

Je n'y suis pour rien si Monsieur le nouveau César se plante et nous présente des théories plus ou moins fumeuses. Surtout que je ne veux pas spécialement le voir devenir immortel.

Tu as peur qu'il te pourrisse la vie ?

Disons que faire du Voldy-sitting n'entre pas dans mes projets d'avenir.

Dommage…" Elle souriait.

" KWA ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu cautionne l'idée de ta tarée de cadette qui trouve encore le moyen de m'emm… avec cette histoire ! Déjà que je fais du Bella-sitting, tu devrais me comprendre !

Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que ça fait, le Bella-sitting. Ce que tu oublie, toi, c'est que j'en ai trois à la maison, plus Antares !

Je dois dire que ça doit pas être facile tous les jours…"Je fit un pause avant de la regarder d'un air que je savais stupide. "Au fait, on parlait de quoi ?

Des soupçons de Celui-qui-veut-devenir-le-Maître-du-Monde-et-qui-nous-prend-le-chou-avec-ses-plans-foireux.

Un peu long, comme nom, mais ô combien véridique !" Et pour la première fois, je vis la ressemblance avec Bellatrix, grâce au fameux sourire sardonique made in Black. "Pour ce qui est des soupçons de Voldemort, je ne pense pas que je risque grand-chose. Dans tout les cas, si ça sent le roussi, je m'arrangerais pour me faire engueuler à la place des copains.

Merci.

Je t'en prie. Et si on parlait de trucs un peu plus joyeux ?

Tu as raison. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a eu la délicatesse de te dire que Narcissa allait se marier d'ici quelques temps ?"

A ces mots, je senti mes sourcils prendre de la hauteur tandis que je regardais Adaranna avec des gros points d'interrogation à la place des pupilles. Et je ne pus articuler qu'un très éloquent "De que ?"

Elle me regarda d'un air dubitatif, un pli barra son front. "Apparemment pas. Lucius non plus ?"

Oups, là j'ai peur de comprendre… Naon. Vite, le mode chibi eyes en mal d'amour et de câlins… Ça à pas l'air de marcher…

Apparemment, tout ce que je pensais se voyait sur mon visage. C'est dingue mais je vais vraiment finir par penser que cette expressivité que Marius trouve adorable est un véritable handicap. Elle m'observa, attentive à ma réaction. Ou plutôt à la crise de larme que je sentais poindre. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me permettre de dire quoi que ce soit de négatif, ne serait-ce que par respect pour elle. Je me demande encore pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit. Surtout un certain sorcier…

**Euh… Voulais pas te faire de peine ? regard de cocker en besoin de câlins**

"Ça va ?

Je peux être honnête ?

Bien sûr.

Je suis très heureuse pour eux mais je crois que je vais mettre un petit moment avant de m'en remettre…

Ne me dis pas que tu sort encore avec lui…

Excellente question." Pourquoi étais-je à ce point amère ? Il ne méritait pas que je le blâme, surtout que je me doutais bien qu'il allait se marier sous peu. Et pas avec moi. Ce qui est normal. Quoi qu'il en pense, sa place est parmi les humains. "Non. Je ne sais plus depuis quand mais bon. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à dire.

Désolée, si j'ai manqué de tact." Je tendis la main par-dessus la table et lui saisit la main.

" Tu n'as pas manqué de tact. Je suis un vampire. Je suis morte et j'ai fais une promesse il y a longtemps. Je vais m'en tenir à ma promesse. C'est moi qui aie outrepassé les limites. Je te prie de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne vais pas me suicider…

Promis ?

Oui, promis.

Bon, d'accord… Tu viendras quand même ?

Bien sûr, je ne veux pas rater ça." C'étais vrai mais je commençais à me demander jusqu'où je pourrais donner le change.

Je partis quelques minutes plus tard avec l'impression que le ciel m'était tombé sur la tête pour de bon. Une fois chez moi, je titubai tant bien que mal vers mon fauteuil où je devais rester prostrée pendant plusieurs heures.

Ce ne fut que vers 20h10 que Bellatrix pointa le bout de son museau. Ça faisait dix bonnes minutes que ma Marque me brûlait mais je m'en foutais totalement. Je n'étais, décemment, pas en état d'aller rendre des comptes à Voldemort.

C'est à ce moment que Bellatrix transplana, presque sur mes genoux, l'air assez inquiète.

" Quoi ?

Comment quoi ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends d'ignorer Voldemort ? Il va finir par péter une durite si ne te magne pas un peu le train !

Je ne suis pas en état…" Ma voix me semblait passablement éthérée et je dû faire un sacré effort pour reprendre mon empire sur moi-même.

" Pas en état ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi donc ?

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Lucius et Narci allaient se marier ?

Parce que je pensais que l'un d'entre eux l'avait fait. D'ailleurs, je m'étonnais que tu le prenne aussi bien." Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir et m'attira à elle.

"Ecoute, on pourra en parler après mais, là, tout de suite, il vaudrait mieux que tu ramène ta fraise, parce que sinon, je ne serais sûrement plus vivante demain pour en parler avec toi, d'accord ? Et comme je ne sais pas trop quel indicatif il faut composer depuis le purgatoire pour appeler ici, je vais m'abstenir."

Elle me sourit et ça me fit chaud au cœur. Inexplicablement. Je couru vite fait me rafraîchir la façade parce que j'avais un teint digne d'un des zombies de 'Buffy'.

Cette fois, elle me laissa tranplaner avec elle - d'habitude, elle préférait transplaner seule parce que, déjà qu'elle n'aime pas ça… A mon avis, elle devait avoir peur que je me plante et finisse désartibulée. Ce qui aurait sûrement été le cas…

On arriva devant le château, peut être un peu trop brutalement. Dans l'herbe, ce qui ne va pas manquer de tâcher irrémédiablement mon pantalon… blanc. Oui, j'ai mit du blanc. J'étais malade, donc, je faisais des trucs bizarres.

Bref. (Qui a dit : 'Encore ?! Mais elle va nous lâcher avec ce mot ??) On pénétra enfin dans la salle pré-torture et on ne peut pas dire que je suis passée inaperçue. Comprenez moi : j'étais habillée en blanc et mon teint ne devait pas être tellement plus sombre. En plus, les cheveux noirs attachés n'importe comment. Je faisais peur voir. Peut être qu'ils se rendirent alors compte que, effectivement, j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus inhumain. Seul Voldemort pouvait m'en remontrer, niveau pâleur.

Je m'assis comme la loque humaine - vampirique - que j'étais devenue et entrepris de jauger mes camarades d'un œil morne. Je veux mon lit, je veux qu'on m'oublie.

Mais Voldy n'était pas du genre à me laisser m'apitoyer sur mon sort en sa présence et me le fit savoir.

" Tristana ?

Mmmm…

Est-ce que tu compte rester dans cet état longtemps.

Chai pas… Peut être les quinze prochaines années…

Les vampires vont comment ?

Mal. Pour ceux qui sont encore non-vivants. Mais bon… Ce sera vite régler. Ceux qui restent ne sont pas suffisamment stupide pour essayer quelque chose contre toi. Je ne sais pas s'ils te rallierons mais ils ne rallierons certainement pas Dumbledore." J'avais débiter ça en une parfaite imitation d'un Binns en pleine dissertation sur les modes diplomatiques des trolls des cavernes.

" Autre chose ?

Mis à part que je me suis fait dérangée alors que je pleurais sur mon triste sort ? Rien du tout.

J'ai encore quelque chose à te demander avant que tu retourne t'apitoyer sur l'inanité de ton existence.

Bien sûr.

Quand tu t'ennuiera, soit gentille, assure-toi qu'ils n'y ait plus de créatures nocturnes pour contester mon autorité."

J'eu à peine le temps de retenir un "Pourquoi MOI ?!!!" plutôt bien senti. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais eu droit à un petit Doloris de derrière les fagots. Et ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils nous avait convoqué, sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine d'envoyer Bella me chercher.

" De accuerdo. Otra cosa ?

Si." Il fit une pause et son regard sanglant nous scruta tour à tour. Des nouveaux se mirent à trembler, certains qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient pas encore que Voldemort faisait ça exprès pour les faire paniquer, histoire qu'ils disent d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ont fait des bêtise, du style 'J'avoue, je n'ai pas fait mon lit ce matin' ou une autre connerie du genre. Qui n'en est pas une mais bon, il faut bien une excuse pour endoloriser ses serviteurs…

"Il y a un traître à cette table. Je voudrais juste qu'il - ou elle", j'eu droit à un coup d'œil franchement appuyé de sa part, on se demande pourquoi, "sache que je serait sans pitié."

A cet instant précis, je senti que le couperet allait bientôt me tomber dessus, merci à Tiberius Malfoy, qui décidemment ne peut pas m'encadrer - comme beaucoup, ce me semble…

Et j'avais raison de m'inquiéter… Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'en suis arrivée là, mais je sais ce que ça m'a fait. Ça m'a rendu excessivement teigneuse.

**Je confirme ! Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible… XD**

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il faut quand même que je vous explique, non ? Ouais, paske après tout, je parle à des humains… Et je dois admettre que mon cerveau fonctionne bizarrement, surtout depuis qu'il a percuté l'utilité de l'ellipse de temps dans l'exercice de mes fonctions d'écrivaine déracinée du bulbe.

J'explique. J'ai dit tout à l'heure que le frère de mon choupi trognon ne pouvait pas me blairer. Je savais que tôt ou tard il me faudra répondre de mes crimes, notamment du meurtre de son père - que j'aurais plus tendance à qualifier 'd'acte de bravoure pour le bien de la communauté'. Non, je n'exagère pas.

Donc… Sans rentrer dans les détails, disons qu'un beau matin de juillet je me retrouvai au pied d'une falaise, les os en mille morceaux, le dos en compote et accessoirement les larmes aux yeux. Ordre de Voldy, j'ai fait du saut à l'élastique sans élastique - car les sorcier ne connaissent pas cet objet fort pratique, bien sûr.

Le réveil a été le réveil le plus dur de toute ma vie pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais l'impression d'être une poupée désarticulée sur une lame de rasoir. Mon sang me brouillait la vue et je ne sentais plus mon bras droit. Je tentais de me redresser et hurlai de douleur quand je sentis mes os brisés lâcher son mon poids. Je roulai tant bien que mal sur le côté pour éviter d'appuyer sur mon dos, serrant les dents pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Je repensais assez amèrement, et de manière prématurée, à Lucius. Mais après d'avoir maudit Voldy intérieurement dans toutes les langues que je connaissais et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas - je répètais les imprécations entendues - à savoir, le français, l'anglais, l'italien, l'espagnol, le parlé des Orcs, celui des Enfers, le latin et le grecs ancien, en passant pas divers dialectes parlés dans les coins reculés des Mondes Souterrains. Je me suis arrêtée quand je commençai à me répéter. Ça avait bien dû durer plus d'une heure.

Je n'eu guère le temps de m'abandonner à mon amie de toujours, la mélancolie, parce que je sentais des humains m'approcher. Des sorciers… Dont Lucius et Bellatrix. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait…

°On va te croire…:- °

-Tu ferais bien, cochonnerie de petite voix qui n'est jamais là quand il faut mais toujours d'attaque à me taper sur les nerfs quand il faut pas !

°Gnagnagna…° la petite voix tire la langue à Tristana qui est trop occupée à compter ses os intacts

-Vire toi de là !

°Rhô, ça va pas la peine de t'énerv-°

-Je ne suis pas énervée ! (Juste psychotique, nyarknyarknyark) -

Ouf, à pu la petite voix. Faut dire que cette fois j'ai sorti les crocs. Non mais.

Bref (Je vous entends déjà me dire : "Encore". A moi de répondre : "Je vous ai compris." Mais je vais rien faire quand même. Na !). Je fus ramassée à la petite cuillère par mes amis. Les pauvres… Remarque, je suis contente d'avoir des nounous aussi prévenantes.

**N'exagérons rien quand même.**

Il m'emmenèrent, non sans avoir pansé un minimum mes blessures. Lucius me fit transplaner. Son contact m'apaisait, plus que tout ce qu'on aurait put me faire avaler comme calmants. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche, j'avais l'impression que je mourrais si jamais il me laissait. Je pense que ç'aurait été possible. Il avait soigné très vite mes blessures physiques mais mon esprit avait mal. Mon coeur saignait.

Il m'allongea sur un lit moelleux. Le sien ? Je n'avais aucune notion de l'espace. Bellatrix et Severus étaient là aussi. Mon esprit était enveloppé dans du coton et j'avais très envie de dormir. Lorsque ses mains quittèrent mon corps, je prit conscience des douloureux élancements, des flèches de douleurs qui me perforaient le dos, les membres. Je voulais dormir. Tout oublier. Mais il ne me laissèrent pas gagner aussi facilement les bras de Morphée : Lucius me soigna, du mieux qu'il put, avec son propre sang. N'étant pas un vampire 'normal' si je puis dire, son sang me fit moins d'effet que s'il avait été un vrai non-mort.

Enfin, Severus me fit boire une potion. Apparemment, c'était pour éviter que je pense à ce qui venait de m'arriver. Et je put sombrer dans l'inconscience à laquelle j'aspirais.

Quand je reprit conscience, la première chose que je perçut, ce fut le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Je sentais la présence de Narcissa près de moi. J'entendais son cœur battre. Elle était fatiguée. Ses beaux yeux étaient soulignés de violet, m'indiquant qu'elle ne devait pas dormir des masses.

J'errais dans un état semi comateux, à la frontière de l'inconscience pendant plusieurs jours.

Enfin, on me permit de voir mes amies. Cyrielle vint me voir. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Cela faisait un bail que je ne l'avait pas vue. Et ça me fit un bien fou de voir quelqu'un de… comment dire ? Détaché ? Je n'ai jamais su si elle savait ce qui m'était arrivé et je n'allait pas lui en parler. Elle était en plein dans les études et ce n'était pas simple.

"Tu comprend, je travaille mais pas assez.

Tu parles. Tu travailles comme une forcenée.

Oui. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Je croit que je n'ai pas la bonne méthode.

En gros, tu bosses dur mais tu ne comprend pas ce qui ne va pas ?

Ouais. Même, là, c'est le coup de barre.

Tout, le monde déprime en octobre novembre. Je suis sûre que tu vas t'en sortir. Regarde-moi : je n'ai aucune méthode de travail et je m'en suis sortie jusqu'à cette année et maintenant, je suis dans la m… jusqu'au coup parce que je n'ai jamais rien foutu de toute ma vie. Si tu travailles régulièrement, tu en récolteras les fruits le jour de l'examen.

On verra. Même si je ne sais pas vraiment comment devenir optimiste. Ma prof n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis hautaine, que je ne travaille pas, que je bavarde, etc.

Et je suis bien placée pour savoir que tu n'est pas bavarde. Un peu trop sérieuse d'ailleurs. » (Elle est le précurseur d'un autre rat de bibliothèque gryffondorien.)

On discuta encore comme ça un moment avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de partir.

Deux jours plus tard, Sophia et Sirius sont venus - entre temps, j'étais retournée vivre chez moi. Lucius monta sur ses grands chevaux et a été grognon pendant une semaine.

_( Je suis grognon si je veux !_

Je ne t'en veux pas mais tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu tires la tronche. C'est moi la râleuse en chef.

_En parlant de ça, tu es sûre que tu n'as pas une origine française ?_

Certaine. Mais je reconnais qu'il peut y avoir confusion.)

Cela dit, on ne vivait pas ensemble, donc je ne voyait pas du tout en quoi ça pouvait bien le gêner. Le Lucius est une bestiole un peu bizarre.

**L'influence de Tristana se fait sentir… **

Tout parce que UNE fois Sirius m'a embrassée. Et après c'est moi qui suis jalouse. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

_( Absolument ! Et pis d'abord tu peux pas comparer._

Ça, je compare si je veux. Est-ce que tu veux que je parle de nos vacances en Italie ?

_Non merci, ça va comme ça._

C'est bien ce que je pensais.)

Je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises : j'apprit quelques jours plus tard que Lucius avait été 'puni' par Voldemort, sous le fallacieux prétexte que, s'il aidait une traîtresse, lui-même n'était pas digne de confiance. Dès cet instant, il s'enfonça dans un cercle vicieux qui déboucha sur l'enrôlement de Draco.

Cela dit, le châtiment avait été rude. Trop. Il avait faillit se faire tuer. Il faut dire que Voldemort distribue les Doloris comme d'autres distribueraient des bonbons. Mais comme il n'en a jamais reçus lui-même, il est incapable de connaître les limites d'un organisme humain.

Bien sûr, cet 'incident' me fit haïr Voldemort davantage. Et dans ma rage de lui nuire, je me suis promise de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour montrer aux sang purs les moins stupides la vanité du projet d'épuration ethnique de Voldemort.

Dans un autre registre, j'ai finit par reporter mon instinct maternel sur Draco, vu que ses parents n'ont jamais vraiment été des enfants – quoique… Narcissa m'a longtemps fait pensé à ces princesses des contes de fées.

C'est peut être idiot, mais c'est mon filleul et j'adore le gâter - comme ça il est insupportable quand il rentre.

**Je me disais aussi…**

Le fait est que grâce à cela, je n'avais plus aucune raison valable de m'attacher à Lucius autrement qu'en tant que mon fils en ténèbres. Cela peut paraître bizarre mais c'est très dur à expliquer donc je vais rester dans le flou. Et pis, moi aussi je suis dans le flou - il est fou afflelou ! Disons que c'était mon ami, rien d'autre.

°C'est ça, on te croit ! Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu.°

- Absolument. Et pis d'abord, j'aime pas le Milka. -

Je crois qu'il a cru que je l'avais abandonné, au début. Mais bon, il allait se marier avec Narcissa alors je n'avais aucune raison de rester auprès de lui.

Je suis partie trois semaines en Europe puis aux Etats-Unis pour passer le bonjour à mon petit Prince Garnement chéri. Je vous dirais pas qui c'est et ceux qui s'en doute ne dite pas la réponse. Chocolat pour ceux qui me donnent la bonne réponse.

Bref, en plein mois d'août, j'étais chez Bellatrix. Lucius allait se marier avec Narci d'ici quelques jours et c'était la panique. Andy était partie depuis un moment avec un certain Ted Tonks et avait rejoint l'ordre du Phénix. Autant de tares rédhibitoires aux yeux de sa tante, qui la vira de la tapisserie familiale. Même chose pour Sirius, qui a envoyé sa mère au diable avec ses discours crispant sur la pureté de sang, les sangs de bourbe et tout le tralala habituel.

Brave petit. C'est con qu'on ait jamais réussit à bousillé ce portrait.

Adaranna déprimait et seul le mariage de Narcissa la tirait de ses sombres ruminations. Elle aimait ses filles mais Andromeda était l'aînée et elles avaient tissés des liens un peu particuliers : elles étaient plus qu'une mère et une fille, elles étaient des amies. Narci et Bella n'ont jamais eu à en souffrir d'ailleurs. Andy était une amie, pas une parente. Toute trois ont été affectées par son départ. Plus Bellatrix que Narcissa.

Et aussi, Adaranna était au courant des liens qui m'unissaient à Lucius et, d'une façon que je ne m'explique pas, elle me comprenait. Elle était la seule personne à laquelle j'ai tout dit. A propos de moi, de mes parents, de Lucius, de ma vie de vampire. Même si je n'ai jamais fait une quelconque allusion à la nature de Lucius.

Ce fut un mariage magnifique. Narcissa était aux anges. Elle avait toujours eu un - gros - faible pour son mari. Lui-même le lui rendait bien. Ils s'aimaient. Vraiment. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la fin de l'année scolaire. Je savais qu'il devait se marier et je voulais qu'il m'oublie.

Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent après avoir échangé leurs vœux, je ne pus plus me retenir. Mon cœur se brisa et mes larmes se mirent à couler. Je souffrais tellement. Je ne me suis jamais remise de cette douleur qui me broyait sans pitié la poitrine.

J'étais heureuse pour eux. Bien sûr. Il était heureux, cela me suffisait.

La musique de Jillian fit surface dans mon esprit et je pleurais de plus belle. Mes larmes marquèrent des sillons d'un rouge presque noir sur mes joues, tachant ma robe.

Je partit et marchais pendant de longues heures le long de la falaise. Au bord du gouffre. Il suffisait d'un coup de vent pour que je tombe. Je tombai à genoux et resta prostrée pendant un long moment, mes larmes ne voulant pas s'arrêter de couler.

Adaranna vint me voir et me prit dans ses bras. Je continuais de pleurer sur son épaule.

« Là, ma chérie. Ça va passer. C'est normal que tu sois dans cet état. Calme toi.

C'est dingue, hein ? Je pleure comme une madeleine alors que je suis heureuse pour eux. Avoue que c'est idiot.

Je ne pense pas. C'est ton fils. Tu as l'impression qu'il t'échappe, qu'il s'en va et qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Il se marie et cela te fait prendre conscience de la réalité, de la profondeur de l'amour que tu lui porte. C'est tout à fait normal.

Je ne devrais pas…

Ah non, ne me sort pas ce discours à la con sur la moralité ! C'est un truc de Gryffondor destiné à nous faire culpabiliser. Ressaisit toi, bon sang ! Tu en as vu d'autre et tu survivras à cela. Tu as d'autre chose à faire. Souviens-toi de ta promesse : tue Voldemort et protège ton fils. Je ne suis pas une Black de naissance et je ne supporte pas ma belle-sœur. Mais je suis une Black parce que je refuse d'obéir comme un mouton et montrer ma nuque à un malade mental en attendant qu'il me la tranche ! »

Elle me laissa ruminer mes pensées. Je m'étais assise de telle sorte que mes jambes battaient dans le vide. Elle avait raison. Je n'allais pas abandonner.

D'autant plus que quelques jours après, Adaranna fut victime d'un accident étrange qui la tua. Officiellement, une mauvaise chute de cheval. Officieusement, un mangemort zélé qui lui brisa les cervicales, au cours d'une promenade.

Mon grand père me dit toujours de fermer mon sucrier quand je parle trop. Encore que dans le cas de Dumby, il aurait plutôt tendance à vider le sucrier.

Donjon de Naheulbeuk, bien sûr. Merci à Myrmeca qui m'a fait découvrir - par la force, admettons-le.

Dans les Chroniques des Vampires : le prince garnement, c'est Lestat. (Lestat le vampire est un livre absolument génial !)

Je crois qu'un jour je vais pouvoir faire une rubrique publicitaire…

Et il a quoi mon caractère ?! (Severus, très énervé.)

Exactement ça ! Un caractère de loup garou mal luné ! (Sirius)

Hey, Siri, exagère pas non plus ! (Le pauvre petit loupiot Remy, qui en a bien marre de servir de nounou à son meilleur ami, qui risque quand même un bon gros sort en pleine gueule pour s'être moqué des loups garous.)

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Et toi et ton caractère de chien, vous pouvez bien parler !!

C'Est-ce que je fais abruti !

STOOOOOOP !!!! (moi, qui en a ras la casquette de devoir supporter ces crétines se créper le chignon.)

On est pas des filles !!!! (les deux crétines suscitées)

Quand vous faites ça oui ! Et je ne vous permet pas d'utiliser mon bien le plus précieux - mon ordi portable, donc - a des fins insultatoires. Allez faire mumuse ailleurs.

Mais…

Pas de mais sinon c'est mon pied aux fesses !

Maiheu ! On sera sage, promis !

Bon…

Bien fait, clébard lobotomisé !

Va chier serpent visqueux.

Pardon ? (Tristana, un peu trop calme)

Mais r-

PAF

OUCH !!

Gnihéhéhé

ZBAF

WAIEUH !!

Nananèreuh…

BANG

Les deux gêneurs sont enfermés dans un placard loin de la pièce où je suis. Insonorisé, le placard. Comme ça, je les entend plus se chamailler… Le silence !

Elle est grande comment la place de la Concorde ?

Note de la vampire givrée de l'orange - pas du citr sinon Dumby va me sauter dessus - moi : Aloreuh ? Kessvousenpensez ? Dois-je poursuivre ? Ou vous fais-je fuir aussi vite que le Ron devant les arachnides de tailles diverses ?

Dites-le… ah, bon d'accord. En fait non, je veux pas. Si je veux…

Oh et puis zut ! Appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche (pour ceux qui sont fâchés avec les couleurs, c'est "GO").

Merci. La fanfiqueuse folle ne vous en remerciera que davantage.


	15. Chapter 15

Je sais, je poste à tort et à travers mais vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu depuis hier, je suis tellement contente que je ne peux pas ne pas en remettre une couche.

Bonne lecture et re-merci à mes reviewer chéris que j'aime !

**14 – Et ne sont pas près de faire grève**

Antares se suicida. La mort de sa femme l'anéantit et il redoutait désormais d'être le prochain. Il n'allais pas laisser Voldemort gagner. Il se donna la mort mais pas avant d'avoir réglé les détails de son testament. Il n'avait pas déshérité Andromeda, parce que même s'il n'avait pas accepté sa décision, il admettait bien là que sa fille était une vrai Black. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé la dominer. Et aussi, il adorait ses trois filles plus que tous.

Beaucoup de morts en peu de temps, valse macabre de cercueils qui descendent en terre et des corbeaux qui gardaient leurs âmes… Oula, attention ma petite Tristana, tu tombe dans le lyrisme là.

Heureusement, un heureux événement allait nous distraire un peu. Comment vous ne savez pas ? Bon je suis sympa, je vous donne l'année : 1980. C'est bon ? Lucius tu souffle pas !

_( Arrête ta parano, j'ai rien dit !_

Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir…

_Ouais. C'est pas bien convaincant tout ça._

Est-ce que mon pied au cul serait assez convaincant selon tes critères ?!

…

Merci.)

Effectivement, Narci est devenue maman d'un petit ange, blond, bien sûr. Mimi tout plein. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais crut qu'il deviendrait à ce point pénible quand il sera grand. Ça doit être génétique. Heureusement pour lui, ses parents étaient suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas le gratifier de noms aussi long que ridicules. Pas comme les miens.

J'adore ce prénom. Draco Malfoy, y a pas à tortiller, ça sonne bien. Même si je me dit qu'il fallait être dingue pour vouloir avoir un gamin dans un climat de tensions politico idéologiques. Non, je ne déconne pas. Pauvre gosse. Remarque tu as du pot mon petit Draco parce que toi tu n'avais pas des parents dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Sinon, bonjour l'angoisse. Je crois me souvenir que Molly nous faisait souvent des crises de dépression à cause de cela. Elle avait vraiment très peur pour Arthur et les petits.

Surtout pour Fred et George, bien sûr. Déjà petits ils essayaient de repousser au maximum les limites de tolérance de leur mère et arrivaient de plus en plus vite à la mettre en rogne. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait pu faire sans eux ?

Cela étant, Draco et les enfants qui sont nés au cours de l'année ont représenté un certain espoir, même si l'épée de Damoclès planait désormais, aussi sur les Mangemorts. Je m'explique : tant que l'on n'a pas d'enfant, on peut se permettre de prendre des risques parce que cela n'engage que nous. Et notre conjoint(e). Dès lors que bébé pointe bout de sa petite frimousse, pouf, on devient responsable d'un être normalement sans défense vis-à-vis d'un taré tout aussi sans défense devant sa propre maboulitude. Ce qui devient dangereux pour le bébé. Et les parents du bébé.

J'ai dit « normalement sans défense ». Vous n'avez qu'à voir Harry pour savoir de quoi je parle. Pour les sceptiques, je regrette que vous n'ayez pas vu Draco petit. Adorable, certes. Mais essayez de lui prendre sa peluche ne serait-ce pour la laver et vous vous retrouvez presque instantanément très loin de lui. Sur le toit du manoir, la plupart du temps. Et sans la peluche. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il faisait ça mais je n'ai jamais voulut essayer.

Chose étrange, Draco n'a jamais eu peur de moi. Là où les autres enfants sentent que je suis dangereuse et évitent de m'approcher, lui venait vers moi spontanément. C'était très bizarre. Et aussi très pénible par moment.

J'étais allée voir Narcissa - Lucius était au bureau, pour changer. A peine j'avais franchit le seuil qu'un boulet de canon me faucha les jambes. Je me retrouvais par terre, les quatre fers en l'air avant d'avoir percuter que c'était Draco juché sur un mini balai. Il ne volait pas haut, pour pas qu'il se fasse mal en tombant mais j'étais sur le cul de constater qu'un petit bout de chou de même pas deux ans non seulement vole sur un balai mais applique déjà une tactique de jeu particulièrement agressive. Et douloureuse, est-il nécessaire de préciser ?

Il m'avait déjà vue quelques fois, le plus souvent à l'heure du goûter quand je quittais le bureau. Je suis juriste, je part quand je veux.

**C'est dégueulasse.**

Bref, il se jeta sur moi, heureux comme tout. Narcissa était très soulagée que je sois là comme ça, Draco la terreur cesserait de l'enquiquiner.

_( J'était pas chiant à ce point là, si ? (Draco)_

Bien pire mon chou… Bien pire. Mais moi ça me faisait marrer.

_On voit bien que tu ne vivais pas avec ! (Narcissa)_

_Sympa… (Draco)_

Enfin, Draco, les parents, c'est pas fait pour être sympa mais pour te donner envie d'aller vivre ailleurs dès que tu peux…

"Trishka !", fut le hurlement caractéristique du 'Draco surexcitus' à mon approche. Et non content de m'avoir exploser les tympans, il essaya de m'étrangler. Ça doit être dans ses gênes… Lucius m'a déjà cassé des côtes avec ça.

**Je décline toute responsabilité. C'est toi qui n'as pas les os solides.**

Et je passais un après midi génial en compagnie de ma belle-fille et de son charmant bambin. J'adore mon petit dragon et le premier qui touche un seul de ses cheveux, gare à lui. Non pas que l'on puisse décoiffer un Malfoy. Même avec son père ça ne marche pas. Ou alors il faut avoir mit le paquet ! Ou la main au paquet, c'est vous qui voyez.

_( Tristana !!!!_

Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?

_Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Continue comme ça et tu t'en prends une !_

Oh, oui je t'en conjure, punit moi beau blond…

_Va chier._

Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de le vanner. Mais c'est tellement marrant. Nyark nyark.)

Reprenons. J'étais avec ma belle-fille Narcissa. Bizarrement, elle ne m'a jamais engueulé à propos de mes relations parfois ambiguë avec son cher et tendre.

_( Tu sais, Trishka, c'est un Malfoy, comment veux-tu lui faire rentrer ça dans le crâne. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas lui exploser la tête contre le mur. (Narcissa)_

Je trouverais ça dommage. Il est trop trognon.

_De toute façon, je sais très bien que ça lui arrive de courir le jupon et ça me gêne moins que ce soit toi. C'est peut-être con mais c'est comme ça. Et puis, tu sais comme moi ce qui l'en est…(Narci)_

Arrête Narci, je vais rougir là. Tu sais que c'est embarrassant ce genre de sous-entendus.

_Excuse moi, mais si tu veux que ce soit la fin du sous entendu gênant, ça peut s'arranger. (Narci)_

Perverse !

_Non, je suis une Black. Et pas tellement différente de Bella d'ailleurs… (Narci)_

Oui, bon ça va…)

Je ne vous en dirais pas plus - si je vous dis tout, c'est pas drôle et j'attache une grande importance à l'humour, comme vous avez put le constater.

A l'époque, je n'avais pas encore reprit « contact » avec mon vampire bien-aimé. (Qui a dit que c'était nul ? M'en fout. Fic a moi, je fais ce que je veux. Na.) Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je m'ennuyais. Je faisais des petits tours, j'allais à des concerts et faisais mon boulot. De manière tout à fait laxiste. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je ne supporte pas le fait de travailler. Sauf en cas d'urgence, comme pour un examen par exemple. Et même là j'y met toute la mauvaise volonté dont je suis capable.

En fait, je ne sais plus quand est-ce qu'on s'est « remit ensemble ». Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est venu tout seul. Comme d'hab'.

Ce n'était pas la fin des problèmes. A cette période arriva un événement que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'apprécier. Au grand dam de deux certains sorciers.

_( Tristana, tu en parle je te fais tester toutes mes potions ! (Devinez qui c'est.)_

Rien a cirer.)

En effet, j'avais prit l'habitude de faire des paris bidons avec Lucius et Sev'. Comme je perdais régulièrement - et là, je suis honnête en disant que je ne faisais pas exprès - ils ont prit la - mauvaise - habitude de mettre en jeu des trucs cons. La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, Severus a proposer que les perdants auront droit à un tatouage. Ils auront le droit de définir le motif mais pas la taille, ni l'endroit… (Salaud, hein ?)

Et ben, j'ai gagné. Bien sûr, la perspective de me laisser leur gribouiller l'épiderme n'avait rien de très enthousiasmant à leurs yeux. A suivit la discussion suivante :

" Tristana, si tu fais ça, je te massacre !

Un pari est un pari et tu as perdu,Sevy-chou.

Agggggrrrrrr !!!!"

On s'attendait à ce que tu perde." (Lucius, très occupé à retenir ledit Sevy-chou qui ne supporte pas que l'auteuse l'appelle par ce charmant surnom.)

" Et bien pas moi.

Écoute, Narcissa va me massacrer et je n'ai pas envie de subir une scène de ménage."

(C'est là que j'eu mon éclair de génie.)

"D'accord, je vais en parler à Narci. Je ne vous dit pas quand, mais si elle est d'accord avec moi, vous aurez tous les deux votre tatouage. Commencez déjà à réfléchir sur ce que vous voulez comme motif."

J'avais déjà trouver celui que j'aimerais bien voir sur Lucius (c'est celui qu'il a maintenant) et je pensais à un corbeau pour mon petit Sev'.

Donc, je suis allée voir Narcissa…

" Attends, Tristana, je veux être sûre d'avoir bien comprit : tu veux tatouer Lucius et il a peur de se faire engueuler ?

Peur, j'en sais rien. Mais il cherche une échappatoire, c'est certain.

Tu veux lui dessiner quoi ?

Je ne suis pas sûre… Peut être deux serpents enroulés l'un sur l'autre le long de la colonne vertébrale et les têtes des serpents sur les omoplates. C'est peut être un peu grand, non ?

Et alors. Ce serait super ! Je voudrait bien voir ça.

Tu es d'accord ?

Tout à fait. Comment tu compte le maintenir immobile pendant tout le temps de la réalisation ?

Je ne sais pas. Barbituriques ?

Tu peux toujours essayer, mais ce n'est pas dit qu'il reste des heures sans réagir. Je suppose que tu vas faire ça comme les Moldus ?

Oui. C'est plus artistique, je trouve.

Si tu veux. Tu me prévient quand tu auras finit ? Je voudrais voir le résultat avant qu'il se réveille.

Ça roule Narcissa. A bientôt. Embrasse le dragonneau hyperactif pour moi.

Je n'y manquerais pas."

**Et ce fut la première trahison de ma femme… Je suis très déçu femme infidèle !**

Je suis allée ensuite au bureau pour enquiquiner Lucius. Notamment en transplanant directement sur ses genoux.

" Coucou, ça baigne ?

A par que j'ai faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque ? Ça va très bien.

Excuse-moi." Je l'embrassai gentiment, histoire de me faire pardonner, même si, le connaissant, ce sera un peu plus difficile.

Il jeta un sort à la porte de son bureau. Oh, le vilain. Et m'attrapa par les hanches pour me poser sur son bureau, en face de lui. Il me regardais avec un air… suffisamment carnassier pour que je me mette à flipper un peu quand même. Comme pour me prouver que j'avais raison de me méfier, il se jeta sur moi et entreprit de me caresser avant que j'ai eu le temps de penser à ce qui arrivait. Je l'attirai à moi et le mordit. Dès cet instant, il n'existait rien d'autre que Lucius et ses mains, son corps, et ses lèvres…

Plus tard, j'étais assise sur ses genoux, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, reprenant mon souffle. J'étais un peu dans les vapes. Et lui, il roupillait comme un bienheureux, un petit sourire en coin. Non, il ne dormait pas.

" Tu fais quoi, ce soir ?

Tu m'invites au resto ?

Non. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais libre."

Alors là, Monsieur Malfoy, il faut que je consulte mon agenda. " Comme je faisais mine de me lever, il me saisit à bras le corps pour m'obliger à rester là ou j'étais. Et je n'allais pas protester.

" Bon, OK, si tu y tiens, tu peux venir chez moi. Mais tu as intérêt à faire en sorte que je ne regrette pas ma décision. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas appeler Cyrielle pour aller au Mac'.

Faites moi confiance très chère, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Y a intérêt !" Non, sérieusement. Faut dire que la dernière fois que je l'ai eu pour moi toute seule remonte à il y a six mois et que je n'ai pas l'habitude de partager avec Narcissa. Même si elle a des arguments très convaincants.

**Je t'assure que je n'avais pas remarqué.**

Pauvre Lucius, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. La soirée se passa très bien. Tellement bien qu'au bout du compte, j'avais faillit oublier la raison de sa présence. Je me levais le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Comme c'était un vampire, il fallait que je fasse très attention. Je suis allée chercher mon matériel et une bonne dose de potion analgésique à base d'opium. Pour éviter qu'il ne sente l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Sinon, j'étais bonne pour le coup de pied au cul.

Heureusement pour moi, il dormait sur le côté. Je n'eus aucun mal à le faire rouler sur le ventre, même si j'eus peur qu'il ne réagisse. Je fit glisser le drap sur ses hanches - pas plus bas, sinon je ne pourrais pas me concentrer. Toujours rien. Je le mordis un petit peu pour pouvoir lui injecter l'analgésique mais il ne bougea pas, habitué à ce que je fasse ça quand je dors.

Lorsque je fut sûre que le produit faisait effet, je finit de préparer mon aiguille et commençai mon œuvre d'art sur sujet non consentant. Je travaillais rapidement. Malgré ça, je mis presque deux heures. J'avais presque terminé quand je le sentis bouger. Oups. Maman, je suis dans la m…

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tu ne veux pas savoir.

Sans doute mais c'est mon dos. J'ai le droit de savoir.

…

Ne s'agirait-il pas d'une technique picturale servant à inscrire des motifs à l'encre ?" (Il grogne, là, je crois que c'est mauvais signe…)

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. D'où l'explosion.

" Nom de Dieu Tristana, t'aurais pas put demander ? Arrête ça tout de suite !" (Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ce machin !)

" J'ai bientôt finit. Et je peux pas revenir en arrière.

Fait chier."

Il essaya de se redresser mais le hic, c'est que quand il m'a interrompue, j'étais en train de lui injecter de l'encre. Il eut très mal au dos à cause de la méchante - et longue - aiguille - celle de la seringue, s'entend.

" Waïeuh !!! Ça fait un mal de chien ton truc !

Normal, tu te plantes tout seul dessus, espèce de givré du citron. Arrête de bouger maintenant. Je ne te laisserais pas te tirer avant d'avoir finit."

Il fourra sa tête dans l'oreiller en bougonnant, comme quoi j'étais gonflée, etc. Je le trouve trop trognon quand il est en colère.

_( Tu es bien la seule. (Narci qui lève les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.)_

Ben écoute. Je suis bizarre. Des fois que quelqu'un dans la salle n'ait pas encore comprit.)

Cela dit, j'aurais crut qu'il m'en voudrait plus longtemps. Mais une fois qu'il a vu le résultat, il m'a pardonné. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on se fasse la gueule.


	16. Chapter 16

Note de moi : A ce stade, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous mettre en garde. Je vous avais prévenus que cette fic allait être longue... et bien malheureusement pour vous, il semblerait qu'il y en ait encore plus. En effet, j'ai trouvé la fin mais pas ce qui va avant. J'ai encore une dizaine de chapitres finit - mais je crois que je vais en virer des bout parce que même moi je commence à 'overdoser' si vous me passez l'expression.

Je suis désolée, sincéremment, mais je dois bien admettre que quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre, je ne m'imaginais pas l'ampleur de cette... chose. or fic, whatever you want to call it.

Dans ce chapitre, vous allez assister un mini pétage de câble typiquement tristanien à l'encore d'un certain petit gros à chapeau melon...

**15 - Tirades anti-ministérielles**

Les années passaient. Voldemort a été foutu en l'air par le fils de James et Lily Potter : Harry. Je l'avais déjà vu, un jour que j'étais allée voir Sirius. Lily était venue confier Harry à Sirius, parce qu'elle avait une course à faire. Un petit bout de chou gentil comme tout. Très calme. Pas comme un certain affreux de ma connaissance. Il formaient un joli tableau tous les deux, Sirius et lui, affalés sur le canapé.

Inutile de dire que j'aurais bien dansé la gigue en apprenant la mort de mon très cher employeur. Si je n'avais pas apprit sur le même coup la mort des parents de Harry, la disparition de Pettigrew et l'inculpation de Sirius pour complicité du meurtre des Potter et meurtre d'un sorcier et de treize Moldus.

Ce que en soit je trouvais totalement aberrant. Sirius ? Aider Voldemort à assassiner les Potter ? Sérieusement, le crétin qui a dit ça devait être complètement allumé, c'est pas possible autrement. Pour le meurtre de Pettigrew aussi j'avais des doutes. Et les Moldus ? Sirius avait la même mentalité qu'Andromeda, comment aurait-il put tuer des Moldus ?

Si Voldemort n'avait pas été envoyé dans les limbes, il aurait sûrement fait une crise d'apoplexie à force de rigoler.

Je montai en trombe à Poudlard. Et entrait dans le bureau de mon ancien directeur sans frapper. Je savais que Fudge était là, sinon je serais allée au Ministère. Ledit Ministre me regarda d'un air outré tandis que Bubus me saluait d'un air triste. Il avait l'air épuisé.

« Bonjour Tristana.

« Bonjour professeur. Dites moi Fudge, j'ose espérer que vous allez relâcher Sirius Black ?

« Il a tué quatorze personnes, dont un sorcier. En pleine rue !

« Avez-vous des preuves tangibles ? » (Je regarde trop NCIS…)

« Des dizaines de témoins oculaires ont certifié que c'était Black !

« Vous avez fait des analyses sur sa baguette au moins ? » (Je savais qu'il n'en avait pas fait. Il voulait prouver que le Ministère était compétent et agissait alors que pendant des années, il n'a rien fait contre Voldemort. Sirius était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ce qui faisait de lui le coupable désigné des meurtres sans réponse. De plus, le fait qu'il ait été perturbé par la mort de James et Lily ajoutait à son image d'homme dangereux.)

Effectivement, Fudge me fixait d'un air ahuri. Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Il semblerait que Monsieur le Ministre n'aie pas crut nécessaire d'effectuer un Prior Incantatum sur la baguette de Sirius.

« Tout à fait. Sa culpabilité étant évidente, nous avons détruit sa baguette dès que possible. »

Dieu que ce petit bonhomme m'insupportait. C'est con que Voldemort aie eu besoin de lui. Sinon, il n'aurait pas vécu longtemps.

« Et bien sûr, il n'y aura pas de procès… » (Il acquiesce.) « Pour une fois que vous arrêtez quelqu'un. Dites-moi Fudge, je suis peut être stupide de poser une question pareille mais êtes vous sûr que Sirius Black est un mangemort ? Je veux dire, porte-t-il la Marque des Ténèbres ? »

« Non… Mais il est très probable que son maître n'ai pas voulut le marquer, ainsi Pettigrew ne se serait pas méfié.

« Bien sûr. Et pourtant, Sirius a clairement accusé Peter Pettigrew d'avoir trahi les Potter.

« Il est fou.

« Qui ne l'est pas en ce bas monde ? Franchement Monsieur le Ministre, je me suis demandée pendant des années pourquoi Voldemort vous a maintenu au pouvoir. Il semblerait que j'ai enfin trouvé une explication.

« Comment osez-vous ?

« J'ose. Votre incompétence est d'un niveau rarement atteint par un politicien. Combien croyez-vous avoir de Mangemorts au Ministère ? Vous devriez faire une journée d'inspection des avant-bras gauches de vos collaborateurs. Vous serez surprit. Ah mais j'y pense, les Mangemorts sont issus des plus vieilles familles, qui représentent non seulement une part non négligeable de votre électorat mais aussi un joli magot. Vous croyez que les dons de ces familles est désintéressé ? Qui vous dit qu'ils ne font pas ça pour ne pas être inquiétés par les autorités le jour où ils seront accusés de magouilles plus ou moins sordides ? »

Tout au long de ma tirade - dont je suis très fière, soit dit en passant - Fudge est passé par toute une gamme chromatique, plutôt impressionnante, pour en arrivé au violet défraîchit d'un vieux rideau de quinze ans. Genre rideau de grand-mère qui datent de 1940. Ou d'avant.

« Sirius Black est convaincu du meurtre de Pettigrew. Pour cela, il est condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban.

« C'est clair qu'avec ça, s'il n'est pas fou, il va le devenir. » (J'avais murmurer pour éviter qu'il m'entende. J'étais moi-même sur la sellette à cause de mon ancien statut de mangemort. D'ailleurs, on n'allait pas tarder à y venir.)

« Il est vrai que vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, Miss Volkova. Il suffit de quelques preuves pour vous envoyer en prison. » (Bingo. Ça ne m'empêcha pas d'éclater de rire.)

Une fois que je pus, enfin, reprendre mon empire sur moi-même, je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'en remettre une couche.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Ministre, mais faut-il que vous et vos Aurors soyez à ce point obtus que vous n'ayez rien trouvé contre moi ? Je n'ai jamais nié être un mangemort, et si, il y a deux ans vous m'auriez demander de vous montrer mon bras gauche et mon agenda, vous auriez put constater par vous-même que je suis un mangemort qui assume tout à fait son statut d'assassin et aussi, quels meurtres j'étais censée commettre. C'est dommage que je ne conserve jamais mes agendas, vous avez perdu une occasion en or de me boucler à Azkaban pour toujours. »

J'admet volontiers que j'ai peut être un tantinet exagéré. Tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais été vraiment prête à assumer pleinement ma responsabilité dans de nombreux meurtres. Je les aurais avoué, sans doute, mais pas de gaieté de cœur, vous pouvez m'en croire. A commencer par celui où j'ai incendié un bâtiment où des enfants vivaient. Ma première grosse dépression de mangemort…

J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je l'ai fait, mais, que je regrette ou pas, que j'aille en prison ou pas, cela ne rendrait pas la vie à ceux que j'ai froidement assassiné. Mon incarcération, voire ma mort, ne ferait que soigner un petit peu la névrose des gens bien pensant. Je n'en ai rien à carrer. Les gens bien pensant, mon cul ! Ils se croient en droit de décider de qui doit vivre, qui doit mourir… A cet égard, ils ne valent pas mieux que Voldemort. A force de pourchasser le même ennemi trop souvent, ils en prennent certaines caractéristiques au point de devenir ce que eux-mêmes mettent tant d'ardeur à chasser.

Si je dois être punie, il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un de droit comme Dumbledore qui me condamne. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours vous brossez !

J'ai toujours trouvé les politiciens décevants. Allez savoir pourquoi. En tout cas, Dumbledore avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Selon lui, je suis la seule personne à être capable de lui remonter le moral quand tout va mal. Compte tenu de l'état de folie latente du bonhomme je sais pas trop si je dois me sentir flattée ou non.

« Monsieur le Ministre, ça ne sert à rien de vous mettre sous pression comme une cocotte-minute » (j'eu droit à un regard de totale incompréhension). « Je vous avertis juste que je vais de ce pas rendre une petite visite à Sirius Black. » (Professeur, je vous souhaite bien du courage pour supporter ce pompeux - et pompant - imbécile, ajoutais-je _in petto_)

Je sortit et allai effectivement rendre une dernière visite à Sirius.

Il avait déjà été emmené à Azkaban. Je transplanai sur le ponton devant la prison. J'avais entendu parler de cet endroit. A présent je comprenais pourquoi est-ce que certains l'appelaient l'antichambre de l'Enfer. C'était une forteresse d'aspect moyenâgeux, les anciennes tourelles inoccupées s'étaient écroulées en partie sur l'enceinte principale. Ce n'était pas comme si les murs étaient d'une quelconque utilité : les hommes et les femmes qui étaient enfermés ici ne l'étaient pas par les murs mais par leur propre esprit.

L'odeur âcre et métallique de la folie et de la mort suintait de chaque pierre. Les âmes prisonnières de corps rendus inutilisables hurlaient pour s'échapper. Des hurlements brisaient par instant le silence, puis, il retombait, chape de plomb étouffante sur le peu de vie qu'il restait dans les entrailles de ces murailles délabrées.

Je passais la herse. Les chaînes qui la maintenaient en l'air étaient rouillées et pouvaient lâcher à n'importe quel instant. Un détraqueur passa près de moi, arrachant au passage un lambeau de souvenir. Je tentais de fermer mon esprit contre ces doigts en putréfaction, froids comme la Mort. Un souffle glacé me frappa le visage, pénétrant ma chair, griffant mes os comme de milliers de petits rasoirs.

Je me mit à marcher le plus vite que je pouvais, sans me retourner, soudain submergée par la peur de voir des détraqueurs avides de se partager mon âme. C'est idiot mais j'ai toujours pensé que même un vampire peut être affecté par les détraqueurs et je n'ai pas envie de vérifier ma théorie.

Finalement, je réussit à atteindre la section réservée aux tueurs psychopathes et aux Mangemorts de haut vol.(1) (Quoique, faut quand même être con pour se faire piquer.)

Je vis tout de suite Sirius. Il était le seul à marcher en silence. Les autres étaient prostrés et laissaient échapper des hurlements à fendre le cœur d'une pierre. La terreur ressentie par ces hommes, par ces meurtriers me frappa d'autant plus que j'en reconnu une pour être innocente. En plus de Sirius. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom de famille. Elle s'appelle Calliopeia. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle avait été condamnée. L'avocat qui m'avait engagée dans son cabinet avait plaidé son cas. Je connaissais l'affaire, une histoire d'héritage sordide. Une nouvelle affaire des poisons. Accusée à tort, elle fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour prouver son innocence.

Bizarrement, les preuves réunies par mon professeur et ses associés ont mystérieusement disparues. De même que sa demi-sœur. Les juges conclurent qu'en l'absence de preuves de son innocence, elle allait être surveillée. Peu après, sa sœur fut retrouvée, morte, dans un fossé vers Exeter. Sans les preuves. Calliopeia fut accusée à nouveau, pour homicide volontaire. La mère de la morte fit des pieds et des mains. Pour autant que je me souvienne, elle travaillait pour Voldemort.

A quinze ans, la vie de la petite Calliopeia s'arrêta. A quinze ans, elle fut jetée dans le pire endroit jamais construit de main d'homme. Ceux qui la connaissaient bien on fait tout ce qui était possible. Mais les chiens et les loups de l'opinion réclamaient du sang. Le sang d'une innocente, pour laver le crime d'une vieille folle. Qui mourut peu après dans d'atroces souffrances. Je fut soupçonnée mais en absence de preuve, personne ne dit rien. Comme quoi ça sert d'avoir un patron qui tire les ficelles. Et une maman et un papa démons. Et un parrain roi des Enfers.

Toutes ces - charmantes réflexions ne durèrent pas plus que quelque secondes. Je m'approchai de Sirius et l'appelais doucement.

« Es-tu un fantôme venu me tourmenter ?

« Non. Pas plus qu'un ange libérateur. Et j'en suis désolée Sirius. » (Je m'approchai des barreaux et prit sa main droite dans la mienne. Dieu, qu'il était glacé.)

« Je survivrais Tristana. Si jamais tu met le grappin sur cet immonde balance, garde-le dans un coin jusqu'à ce que je sorte. » (Je me mis à pleurer, en silence.)

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sorte un jour Sirius.

« Je te connais. Et je me doute bien que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire. Ne va pas te faire boucler pour des conneries. Comment va Sophia ?

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. Elle est malheureuse comme les pierres et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

« Dis-lui que je vais bien.

« Et tu crois qu'elle va avaler ça ? Sirius, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais dans les caraïbes en train de faire bronzette.

« C'est clair qu'Azkaban n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour une cure de thalasso. Je vais finir avec les cheveux de Snape.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'est beaucoup amélioré de ce côté-là. » (Il s'efforça de sourire mais ses muscles avaient déjà perdu l'habitude d'un tel mouvement. Et pourtant, cela faisait moins de dix jours qu'il était là.)

« Fais-moi penser à le demander en mariage si je sors.

« Promis. Même si après tu ne veux plus t'enterrer avec le pape de la mauvaise humeur chronique. »

_( Charmant. J'en connais une qui va me servir de cobaye pour la potion anti-emmerdeur. _

_Ben quoi, Sevy-chou, elle à raison. _

_Lucius, j'ose espérer que tu es conscient du surnom que tu as employé._

_Absolument, Sevy-chou. J'adore t'emmerder. Mais plus sérieusement, avoue que ça t'arrive d'être pire que chiant._

_Et pis quoi encore ? Je le ferais le jour où tu admettras publiquement être un sorcier mégalo encore pire qu'un certain Gryffondor de la classe de ton fils._

_Eh, y a insulte là mon petit Sev'. Fais gaffe sinon je vais…_

_Me tuer ? M'écarteler ? Boire mon sang ? Me faire boire les uns après les autres tous mes poisons ?_

_Pas con comme idée. Un petit peu de tout, tu sais, je ne suis pas sectaire._

_Et ouvert à toutes les nouvelles idées…_

_Dis donc, toi…_

Vous pouvez pas aller vous chamailler ailleurs ?! On dirait des gamins de cinq ans !

_Pas cinq ans, quatre ans et demi._

_Je croyais que ton cerveau n'avait pas dépasser le stade embryonnaire…)_

Prions pour Severus qui vient de se faire lancer une table sur le coin du nez par Lucius. Elles sont choupettes quand elles se crêpent le chignon… Oh, les deux folles ! Sortez d'ici avant que je vous fasse gicler à coup de pied au cul. Pour celui qui se sente de rechigner, je tiens à le prévenir que j'ai mes new rock aux pieds ! Et Severus, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que ce n'est pas bien de se moquer du déficit neuronal de certaines blondes ?

_Toi, fais gaffe à ce que tu dit._

Si tu veux pas que je le dise, tu n'as qu'à pas me donner raison en agissant comme une blonde au QI digne d'une méduse desséchée !

_Désolé. Je le referais plus.(Sev)_

Je ne te comprendrais jamais Sev' parce que notre « tristement célèbre patron qui vient de se faire démolir par un nourrisson » peut aussi prétendre au titre. Encore que là, c'est un petit peu difficile de savoir étant donné qu'il n'est ni mort ni vivant. J'espère qu'il ne m'entend pas sinon, je crois que je vais me faire botter les fesses.

_Il fait ça je le massacre._

Pourquoi ?

_Disons que je trouverais ça dommage…_

Je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi. Je crois qu'il faut que je reste dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Ou oublier ce que tu viens de dire. Euh, d'écrire.

_Ça te tuerait de reprendre ta fic ? Où ta besoin d'aide ? _(Sourire super-sardonique du Lucius.)

Brrrrr, je suis pas tranquille là.

_C'est le but.)_

Reprenons sans plus attendre. Comme je le disais avant une interruption inopinée de la part de deux abrutis notoires. (Le premier qui me frappe, je lui tatoue un « Je suis un abruti ». Sur le front ou alors en un autre endroit que je ne citerais pas, parce que ça risquerait de choquer le chaste public.

_( M'est avis qu'il s'est déjà barré en courant depuis que tu as déballé certains détails de notre vie privée. Que j'aurais préféré ne pas te voir divulguer du reste. _

Ouais, ben maintenant c'est fait c'est fait. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour y virer de ma fic. Je me suis casser le… la partie inférieure de mon dos… à écrire ça alors… Le bureau des réclamations est fermé. Seule, ma bêta-testeuse… de fic à le droit de contester. Et c'est pas dit que je l'écoute. C'est ma fic oui ou non ?

_Étant concerné au premier chef, je m'arroge le droit de vous faire par de mes objections…_

Fort nombreuses…

_… quant au contenu de votre texte._

Comme c'est fort bien dit, je vous pardonne votre arrog(e)ance. Cela étant mis au clair, puis-je poursuivre ?

_Mais je vous en prie très chère. Even if I am pretty sure you don't even remember what you were writing about._

I am pretty sure I do. And that I am going to make you cry for mercy because I'll hex you into oblivion. (2)

_Même pas cap…)_

_Note du Maître des Potion de Poudlard et Tristana-sitter en chef : Désolé lecteur mais l'auteur n'est en mesure de continuer pour cause de bagarre acharnée avec son homme. Sachant que ce corps à corps va très certainement se transformer en un tout autre type de corps à corps, il est tant de mettre en bas - en haut - de page, la petite note bien chiante…_

_La suite au prochain épisode.)_

Souvant, les deux sont synonymes. Je dois donc vous demander pardon pour le pléonasme. Gomenasai.

(2) Ce qui veut dire, grosso modo pour les non anglophone - espèce en voie de disparition :

Lucius : Même si je suis à peu prêt sûr que tu ne te souviens même pas de ce que tu écrivais.

Moi : Je suis sûre que si. Et aussi que je vais te forcer à prier pour ma miséricorde parce que je vais te jeter des sorts jusqu'à ce que tu tombes dans les pommes.

Des review, je veux des review ! Même pour me demander de virer ce torchon de ce site, qui ne méritait pas ça.


	17. Chapter 17

Me revoilà !!! Après moult menaces de tortures toutes plus horribles que les autres proférée par ma petite Susu adorée, je poste enfin. Après avoir un peu enlevé les toiles d'araignées accrochées à ce document.

A/N : un petit bout de femslash avec Bellatrix. Ne venez pas me dire que vous être traumatisés, d'accord. Et je trouve pas ça trop hard par rapport à ce sur quoi il m'arrive de tomber quand je lit certaines fics.

**16 - Il y a de l'orage dans l'air il y a de l'eau dans le gaz… (entre le jazz et la java)**

Bien merci Sev'. Revenons en à notre récit, lequel manque un peu cruellement de structure. Je suis en train d'écrire d'autres trucs à côté. D'où un problème de concentration. Désolée, cela ne se reproduira plus. Je me repends.

_Lucius, t'aurais dû serrer un peu plus le nœud… enfin moi, ce que j'en dis.(Sev)_

A mon retour d'Azkaban, j'étais légèrement déprimée. Même beaucoup. Début de ma période Baudelaire, absinthe mâtinée de laudanum et opium. Ô dépression quand tu nous tiens. Je suis malheureuse… Je veux mourir… Plus rien ne m'intéresse. La vie n'a aucun sens…

J'ai fais je ne sais plus quelle connerie. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une bande de gorilles dégénérés m'ont embarquée à Azkaban. Au bout de trois ans, j'avais les nerfs tellement à vif à cause de mes colocataires que le suicide me parut de plus en plus attrayant, il faut le dire. Je pouvais encore utiliser la magie et me mit à écrire une série de poèmes plutôt morbides. Avant de matérialiser une fiole de goutte du mort vivant. Suffisamment pour qu'ils me croient morte. Je crois m'être ouvert les veines mais je ne suis plus très sûre.

Après ma perte de conscience, je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé. Mes fonctions vitales étaient tellement ralenties que même Lucius crut que j'étais morte. Je sentais des gens faire léviter mon corps et entendis un corbeau s'envoler. Je ne le voyais pas mais j'étais sûre que c'était Corvinus qui est allé prévenir les autres de ma mort présumée.

L'odeur de la terre détrempée et l'odeur salée et piquante du bord de mer. Il pleuvait doucement. Mais quand est-ce qu'il ne pleut pas ? La terre que l'on creuse. On me dépose dans un cercueil de sapin. Des cordes sont passées sous le cercueil pour le poser à deux mètres de profondeur. La première pelletée de terre qui s'abat sur ma « boîte » semble aussi lourde que si cela avait été du plomb. Je sentais le peu de lumière qui persistait à traverser les planches s'estomper jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un souvenir. Des pas s'éloignèrent. J'étais « enterrée vivante » comme disent les mortels. Et je m'endormis.

Quelque temps après, des coups éventrèrent la terre qui me gardait enfermée en son sein. J'entendais le cœur de ces humains battre. Et un autre, beaucoup plus calme. Un immortel. Sûrement Lucius. Je voulais bouger mais mon corps en avait perdu la force. Même ouvrir les yeux m'était impossible. Et la terre qui s'en allait, l'air qui commençait à pénétrer de nouveau à travers le bois. Quelqu'un sauta sur le cercueil, manquant de le percer et de me broyer les jambes. Le couvercle fut arraché.

Je devais offrir un spectacle guère reluisant vu que la personne en question inspira brutalement, comme pour se calmer. L'odeur de son sang parvenait à mes narines. Lucius. Il me prit dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Et me ramena chez les vivants.

A peine fut-je à l'air libre que je m'endormis d'un sommeil de plomb qui devait durer plus d'un an.

A mon réveil, je fut accueillie par un fringant petit jeune homme de huit ans. Mon Draco avait bien poussé et ses cheveux blonds encadraient sa frimousse, lui donnant un air d'ange.

« Salut, Trishka, je savais bien que tu reviendrais.

« Parce que les autres pensaient que j'étais morte ?

« Oui, » me dit Draco, « mais tu as l'air vivante. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi papa et les autres en ont fait tout un drame. Je disais que tu dormais mais ils ont tous essayé de te réveiller. Maman m'a dit que tu risquais de ne pas te réveiller. Je lui ais dit que tu ne pouvais pas être morte parce que ton corps était toujours là et que quand les vampires meurent, ils disparaissent. »

Pendant que mon petit bout de chou parlait, il s'était assis sur le bord de mon lit. Je le pris dans mes bras. J'adorais ce garçon, et j'aime tout autant le jeune homme qu'il est devenu. Même si parfois je me dit que, pour avoir parler d'une façon aussi… détachée de la mort à cet âge, son enfance lui a été enlevée.

On dit que le garçon devient un homme le jour où il comprend qu'il est mortel. Avec des parents et presque tous ses ascendants au service de Seigneurs des Ténèbres divers et pas si variés que cela au niveau idéologique, Draco n'a jamais vraiment été un enfant. Son innocence a été si vite détruite par un fou. La mort fait partie intégrante de l'humain mais est-ce bien normal pour un petit garçon de huit ans de parler de la mort comme s'il l'avait déjà connue ?

Je sentais le contact de Lucius avec mon esprit mais il se ravisa. Severus me dit plus tard qu'il avait entendu ce à quoi je pensais en tenant Draco et que ça lui avait fait du mal. Je ne lui en ait jamais parlé. Je suis désolée. C'est vrai que j'étais tombée en catalepsie à la suite d'une overdose d'absinthe. Comme je ne me nourrissais plus depuis un moment, mon organisme a réagit encore plus violemment à tous ce que je lui faisais absorber comme saloperie.

Apparemment, seul Draco ne s'est pas trop inquiété pour moi. Et je sais qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher ses parents de péter une durite. Notamment à cause d'un fils de … péripatéticienne. Celui-dont-j'ai-la-flemme-d'écrire-le-nom. Depuis le temps qu'il me les brise menues avec sa prophétie, il était temps qu'on ait droit à des vacances.

Il faudrait créer un syndicat pour les serviteurs de Seigneurs des Ténèbres en goguette maltraités par leurs employeurs.

Comme dit Schwarzie, I'll be back ! Je ne serai pas étonnée plus que cela si le saint patron des causes désespérées avait dit une connerie du style avant de disparaître dans les limbes.

_( Tu ne manques pas de toupet ! (Bella)_

Je vois pas pourquoi. Après tout, il est plus là pour me foutre en l'air les tympans avec ses sifflements reptiliens.

_Tout de même !(Bella)_

Ah, ma petite Bellatrix, ne commence pas à me courir sur l'aubergine parce que sinon je vais toute seule au concert de Tristania.

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooon. Promis, j'arrête !(Bella)_

Merci.)

Vous voyez, les Mangemorts sont comme tout le monde : ils ont des faiblesses, parfois un petit peu tirées par les cheveux mais sinon, ils sont normaux.

Enfin, aussi normaux que des sangs purs issues de croisement consanguins plus nombreux que ne le préco(n)n(er)iserait la raison. Dodolf et ses aryens ne sont pas loin. (Je dois reconnaître qu'on peut se le demander en voyant Lucius et sa petite famille.) Ceci expliquant cela, nous pouvons assister à des comportements psychotiques de plus en plus importants au fil des générations. (cf. Étude de la Bellatrix Black et consorts, du même auteur, pas encore publiée parce que pas encore écrite.)

Bon, après un rapide calcul, il ne restait plus que… trois ans avant que mon patron pointe à nouveau le - très vilain - bout… de son museau ! Désolée mais vous me prenez pour qui ? Je veux bien reconnaître que ça m'arrive de dire des trucs très cons mais pour ça, il faut que je sois bourrée. Ce qui n'est pas le cas actuellement.

J'avais promit à Draco de ne plus me saouler à l'absinthe mais plutôt, « d'emmerder le monde, surtout ses parents pour leur faire regretter de l'avoir mis au monde alors que le contexte politique était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus merdique. Et d'avoir plus penser à prendre leur pied plutôt que s'interroger sur la santé mentale du bébé qui subirait les conséquences de cet - ces - actes(s) plus qu'irréfléchi(s). » Et pan pour l'égoïsme des parents.

Dis moi Drac' est-ce que tu est à ce point traumatisé d'avoir « été conçu dans l'Amour - avec un grand A »

_( Ce qui me traumatise, c'est que c'est moi qui me farcit un début de vie merdique à cause de ces deux enfoirés ! Ils ne pensaient qu'à eux et regarde où ils en sont. Je n'ai pas de bol d'avoir des parents comme ça ! (Draco)_

Au moins, ils t'ont donné un prénom décent. Et quand tu boudes, on dirait ton cher papa. Tu sais que tu es mimi mon petit filleul ?

_Bien sûr. Depuis le temps qu'on me le dit, je finis par croire que c'est vrai. Une note à l'attention d'Hermione : si j'ai les cheville à ce point enflée, c'est parce que ma mère n'a pas arrêter de me bourrer le mou quand j'étais petit. Et je SUIS irrésistible, tu le dis toi-même ! (Draco)_

_De qui ? Moi, j'ai dit ça ? (Hermione)_

_Dis-donc Draco, il est normal qu'une mère fasse des compliments à son fils ! (Narci)_

_Au point de le rendre encore plus mégalo que moi ? Il a raison Narci. (Lucius)_

_Il l'a dit ! Il l'a dit ! Il l'a dit ! Il l'a dit ! Nananèreuh ! (Sev)_

Te réjouit pas trop petit Sevy, il n'a pas dit qu'il était pire que Harry.

_Ah, merde alors.(Sev)_

_Lucius Malfoy il me semble qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de Draco !(Narci)_

_Bien sûr… (Lucius)_

Dites-le moi si je dérange…

_Oh, aller, Herm' sois sympa. Promit, j'arrête de t'enquiquiner quand tu travailles. (Draco)_

_Qui a dit que tu me dérangeais ?(Hermione)_

_C'est que… (Draco)_

_Draco, sois gentil, va en parler ailleurs, ton père va nous faire une syncope. (Narci)_

_Ton père ? Dis voir ma chérie je rêve où tu rejette sur moi ton penchant de mère juive ? (Lucius)_

SILENCE !!!!!! Merci. Ceci. Est. Ma. Fic. Je ne tolèrerais plus aucun bordel foutoir sur cet ordinateur ! Merci de votre coopération, au revoir.)

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire… Avec un peu de bol, Hermione arrivera à leur faire entrer un peu de plomb dans le crâne. L'espoir fait vivre. Si j'étais pessimiste, ça ferait longtemps que je me serais suicidée. Cela dit je peux comprendre Draco : les parents s'envoient en l'air et de ce bref instant de plénitude - et de dérangement hormonal, et mental - va découler pas loin de cent ans d'emmerdements. Mes parents sont vraiment égoïstes, je trouve.

Après ma petite sieste, je décidais de fêter mon retour parmi les « vivants » en grande pompe. Et c'est en effet légèrement éméchée que je me retrouvais dans le lit de Bellatrix.

Nom de Dieu mais dites moi où est-ce qu'elle a appris ça ? Sérieux, je ne sais pas comment ça ce fait mais malgré ses très nombreux travers, cette… charmante créature - ahem - à le don de me faire perdre les pédales moins de deux minutes après que je sois dans la même pièce qu'elle. Surtout quand la pièce en question est une chambre - ou une piscine. Non je n'ai pas l'esprit plus mal tourné que vous mais bon. Quant au « ça » du début, je ne dirais pas de quoi il s'agit parce que :

1-Je vais me faire engueuler par Bellatrix pour « avoir délibérément offert sur un plateau d'argent les détails les plus croustillants de notre relation à ces petits enquiquineurs qui n'ont qu'à aller voir ailleurs ». C'est pas moi qui l'ait dit.

_(Je revendique la maternité de cette phrase. Ceux qui sont pas content, je les Avadakadavérise.(Bella))_

2-Ce texte peut être lu par des mineurs qui mentent sur leur âge. Pas bien, vous risquez le traumatisme.

3-De quoi je me mêle ?

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec la tête posée dans le creux de l'épaule de ma panthère. Je lui enserrais la nuque de mon bras gauche tandis que ma main droite s'était un petit peu égarée, pour ensuite revenir sagement se posé sur le ventre musclé de ma compagne. Et nos jambes n'étaient qu'un très vague enchevêtrement d'où j'avais du mal à distinguer quelle jambe est à qui.

C'est con mais je l'aimais. J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur son visage fin dont les yeux sombres me regardaient tranquillement. Elle me sourit.

« Alors my dear, tu t'es remise de tes émotions ?

« Dis pas de conneries. » (Je l'embrassai avidement, sentant à nouveau le désir m'envahir. Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui commande.)

J'adore ça quand elle, la grande dominatrice qui met tout le monde à ses pieds, tremble d'un désir mal dissimulé sous mes doigts et mes lèvres qui, les méchants, font exprès de la faire languir. Elle me veut mais refuse de supplier. Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode avec moi, et elle a une réputation à tenir. Bien sûr, elle me menace de mort, des pire tourments, mais je me contente de ralentir le rythme jusqu'à ce que je la sente sur le point de faire une connerie. Elle se tort pour enfin avoir ce qu'elle veut. Alors, et seulement à ce moment, je lui donne tout ce que je peux lui donner. Et elle me le rend si bien, ma dame d'acier. Ses ongles acérés me labourent le dos, griffent mes flancs jusqu'à ce que je saigne. Elle me mord cruellement l'épaule, la nuque, pour me faire payer cette attente. Et j'aime ça. J'aime Bellatrix et la bestialité dont elle fait preuve en ces instants.

A chaque fois, c'est la même chose, elle vient en hurlant mon nom, cri d'une louve à l'agonie. Agonie du plaisir. Et elle m'entraîne avec elle dans son orgasme, me faisant trembler jusque dans les tréfonds de mon être.

Je n'ai jamais pu choisir entre Lucius et elle, et tous deux sont assez tolérants pour me laisser aller de l'un à l'autre.

Bellatrix est ma sœur, mon âme damnée. Lucius, mon fils vampirique, le seul être qui puisse jamais me comprendre et qui restera à jamais mon compagnon. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je me suis crée une famille où l'inceste peut être considéré comme la norme - une norme à laquelle il est fort agréable de se soumettre, pour une fois. Je ne suis pas Lucrèce Borgia cela dit. Heureusement pour eux sinon je finirais par tous les tuer.

Je crois que je perds un peu le fil, c'est une heure du matin et j'ai mal aux yeux mais il faut rectifier le tir tant que j'y pense.

Ainsi, Voldemort était - apparemment - six pieds sous terre. Champagne, vive les vacances. Plus de pénitence, les p'tits masques au feu, le Voldy au milieu ! Cependant, en tant que juriste, j'avais pas mal de boulot. La croisière aux Caraïbes, c'était pas pour tout de suite. Le pire, c'est que je m'ennuyais.

_( Merci, ça fait plaisir ! _

Heureusement que tu étais là sinon je me serais encore terrée.

_La flatterie ne prend pas sur moi… merci. _

Tu sais que t'es trognon quand tu rougis ?

_Je ne rougis pas !_

Mais si.)

Bref, les vacances, c'était surtout parce que tonton Voldy nous avait lâchement abandonné. Je n'allais quand même pas me plaindre ! Mais étudier les dossiers de mes anciens collègues. C'était pas sympa. D'autant plus que je savais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'excuse « valable » aux yeux du ministère. Là encore, certains ont été acquittés parce qu'ils ne se sont jamais fait prendre - comme Lucius - alors que d'autres sont allés immédiatement à Azkaban.

Par exemple, les tarés de sévices - service, pardon - du genre Madame Lestrange qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de vouloir aller croupir pendant une durée indéterminée - mais déterminée par la fin de sa vie - dans ce haut lieux où se réunis le gratin des aliénés les plus tarés du continent - si ce n'est du monde. Ceux qui ne sont pas déjà fous en y entrant en sortent complètement dingues.

Preuve en est le comportement de… (Mettre ici le nom que l'on souhaite sauf le mien vu que je ne suis jamais restée à Azkaban suffisamment longtemps pour que mon cerveau soit irrécupérable.)

Le fait est qu'étant un « vampire de loi » je devais mettre en relief les infractions commises par les clients de mes employeurs. Le cabinet d'avocat avec lequel je travaillait avait été rattaché au Ministère. Et étaient généralement des « parties civiles ».

De même je n'ai jamais été inquiétée par la justice, étant donné que Dumbledore m'avait demandé de faire ce boulot.

En me relisant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit 'me courir sur l'aubergine '. Aurais-je piqué ça dans une fic par inadvertance ? Si oui, dites-le moi, parce que ça me turlupine un peu – beaucoup.

Je peux avoir une review ?

°Tu mérite ?°

Nan, je t'irrite ! Alors, cette review ?

°Ecrivez-lui une review, sinon elle va pas me lâcher !°

REVIEEEEEWWWWWWWW POWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Me revoilà ! (Qui a dit "Oh non !") Un chapitre très long, pour le titre duquel je me suis vraiment foulée, si on peut dire, puisque je l'ai sortit d'un de mes cours d'histoire sur l'URSS. Je suis désolée pour la longueur mais je n'ai aucune idée pour le couper en deux. Si jamais vous voyez où je peux le faire…

Note : Je devrais avoir honte d'écrire ça, vu que je supporte de moins en moins de lire des fics trop longues.

Spoiler : Le tome 6, vu que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y aura dans le tome 7, que je veux pas le savoir mais sur lequel je vais quand même me jeter dès qu'il sera sorti outre-manche.

RAR : Normalement, j'évite mais bon. S'il vous plait, laissez moi une adresse, comme ça vous aurez une réponse en bonne et due forme - si jamais. Et plus ciblée.

A Jenny : C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des review et je te remercie du fond du coeur. La voilà, la suite. Et tu as de la chance... Je voulais vraiment abandonner. J'espère que je ne vais pas te dégoûter, à force. A bientôt.

A Susu : Mici ma pitite mouse ! Bonne lecture, et ne te prend pas la tête ! Et je préviens - encore - que si on me prive de chocolat, mon cerveau risque de cracher des trucs encore plus stupides que ce qui en sort déjà.

Pour Isilya7 : Tu sais quoi ? Si tu m'envoie pas de review illico presto, je peux te garantir que ta fic va en pâtir ! Prends garde à mon courroux !

**17 - Planification et collectivisme **

Lors de son retour, j'ai bien crut ma dernière arrivée - façon de parler. Bien sûr. A mon avis, il ne nous a pas punit comme il aurait pu : il était trop heureux d'avoir à nouveau un corps. Il fallait qu'on continue comme si de rien n'était.

Dès qu'il nous laissa repartir, je rejoignis Poudlard en trombe. Apparemment, le mangemort qui a servit Voldemort pendant l'année était Barty Crouch Jr. Je trouvais Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle, en train d'informer les élèves que Voldemort était revenu. Severus me vit contre l'embrasure de la porte, dans mes robes de mangemort.

Enfin, je put aller voir Dumby, pendant que Sev' allait « présenter ses hommages » au grand chef.

" Alors ?

Alors," (je m'assit - m'affalai - sur un fauteuil en chintz que Dumbledore me proposait) "il est de retour," (pour nous jouer un mauvais tour…) "pas de très bonne humeur. Tout le monde s'est fait remonter les bretelles. Il est tout à fait… opérationnel. Toujours aussi taré. Cela dit, le Ministère va nier en bloc, ce qui va bien arranger ceux d'entre nous qui y travaillent. En parlant de cela, vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas Voldemort qui a formé Fudge ? A le voir, on pourrait croire que c'est, au moins, un membre honoraire de la guilde des serviteurs de Seigneurs des Ténèbres mal embouchés. Il est clair que maintenant que le second joueur est enfin de retour, la partie peut reprendre là où vous l'aviez laissée il y a presque quinze ans.

Ça m'apprendra à organiser des jeux dangereux et laisser Harry y participer."

Il l'a dit, il l'a dit ! Enfin un éclair de lucidité ! Youpi ya ya youpi youpi ya ! (pardon…)

" A ce stade, même le Quidditch est dangereux. Il est enfantin de charmer un balai pour qu'il aille où nous voulons qu'il aille.

En témoigne ce regrettable accident où James Potter a faillit se faire…

Emplafonner par le Saule Cogneur. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Severus quand Lucius lui a dit que ça avait loupé, que James était bien vivant, la tête sur les épaules et les chevilles toujours aussi enflées. Notre pôv petit Sev' a manqué de nous faire une syncope. A votre place, j'aurais fait un peu plus attention. Severus n'a jamais vraiment été appuyé quand il se faisait em… par ces deux abrutis.

Vous le leurs rendiez bien.

Bref, je ne ferais pas trop confiance à Severus si j'étais toi Albus.

Tu met en doute ma faculté à juger du cœur des hommes ?" (Tout de suite les grands mots ! Le sucre, ça ne lui réussit pas, au Bubus, l'acide citrique des bonbons lui ronge les neurones…)

" Tu me fais bien confiance et tu espère que Lucius n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, ce qui est risqué. Il est possible que je bosse vraiment pour toi et que Severus soit pourrit jusqu'à la moelle. Tu ne peux pas jurer.

J'ai confiance en lui. Et…

Et il t'a prouvé en maintes occasion sa loyauté. A Voldemort aussi, sinon il ne serait pas dans ses cachots en train de concocter je ne sais quel brouet infâme, mais six pieds sous terre, à servir de garde manger pour les vers.

Tu exagères.

J'aimerais bien… Nous en rediscuterons Albus, mais je suis certaine que tu te trompes. Prend garde. Si tu fais erreur, tu ne le sauras que trop tard. Je ne suis pas Trelawney mais j'ai le sentiment que le jour où il obtiendra le poste de professeur de DCFM, les ennuis commenceront et ton cher Harry ne sera plus en sécurité."

Je sortis avant de subir les foudres de mon ancien Directeur. Mais c'était vrai. Je n'étais pas tranquille du tout. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Severus qui m'a fait peur. Il fallait que je parle à Lucius.

" Tu déconne Tristana.

Je suis certaine qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas Voldemort qu'il espionne mais Dumbledore ?

Justement, rien du tout. Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, en quoi ça te concerne ?

Disons que c'est une question d'éthique. C'est Severus qui a parlé de la prophétie à Voldemort. Je te parie que Dumbledore se trompe, à toujours vouloir faire confiance aux gens.

Tu dis ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il te fait confiance ? Ou parce qu'il ne perd pas espoir de me voir revenir de son côté ?

Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette dernière affirmation n'a aucun sens puisque tu n'es d'aucun bord…

Et pourquoi ce sourire narquois ?

Moi, mais pas du tout ?! Je suis sage comme une image, tu me connais…

Justement, ça m'inquiète… Cela dit, pour son histoire d'épuration ethnique…

Va y avoir du boulot et c'est encore nous qui iront au casse pipe. C'est dommage, il est loin d'être stupide pourtant.

C'est vrai. Voldemort a parfois des bonnes idées. Le problème, c'est qu'il les pousse à l'extrême. Dans ce cas-là, l'intelligence peut vite se muer en crétinisme incurable…

Tu sais de quoi tu parles… (Il ignora ma dernière remarque et c'est bien dommage parce que j'aime bien le mettre en rogne…)

De toute façon, les Moldus seront toujours plus nombreux que nous alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper. De même, Dumbledore peut être quelqu'un de très compréhensif, tout en me prenant le chou beaucoup plus rapidement que n'aurait jamais put le faire ma grand-mère ! (Il faut dire que grand-maman était très collante et se transformait en dragon dès que l'un de ses petits enfants cherchait à s'échapper.)

Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas tellement plus tranquille que toi. Le problème, c'est que là, il s'agit de remettre en doute la capacité de jugement de l'un ou l'autre de ces vieillards et que dans les deux cas, plaider la sénilité n'est pas spécialement l'option la plus réjouissante.

Bah, l'accro aux cochonneries sucrées ne poserait pas trop de problèmes : quand il est de mauvais poil, il se goinfre de tout ce qui contient un tant soit peu de saccharose. L'autre, c'est un petit peu plus délicat, quand on sait qu'il à tendance a vouloir massacrer tout le monde quand il est contrarié.

Jamais l'expression « humeur massacrante » n'a connu une démonstration aussi proche de son sens propre.

Bref. Comment va ta femme ?

Tu te sens obligée de parler de choses qui fâchent ?

Ben quoi ? Je m'informe.

Elle va très bien. L'indice de frivolité est à son maximum de même que celui de stress. Syndrome prémenstruel d'agressivité, je suppose. Et elle n'arrête pas de me faire chier pour savoir ce que je compte faire, si Draco est en sécurité, s'il deviendra lui aussi un mangemort, etc.

C'est beau l'amour." (Je le gratifie d'un grand sourire dégoulinant de sucre.)

" Ferme-là. Toi, tu ne vis pas avec.

C'est marrant, elle m'a dit la même chose à ton sujet." (Petit ton melliflu très pénible.)

" Tu vois qu'on est bien assortis.

" Je sais. Tu crois que Draco va devenir un mangemort ?

Si je pouvais, je te dirais que je n'en sais fichtre rien. A mon avis, oui. Il veut tellement me faire plaisir que j'ai le sentiment d'avoir un fils qui n'a d'autre but que me ressembler. Ce que je trouve pénible en soi. J'espère que ce que lui demandera Voldemort va bien le dégoûter, comme ça, au moins, il ne prendra pas cette p de marque.

Tu vas laisser Voldemort embrigader Draco ?

Au risque de te paraître un chouia fataliste, je te répondrais que, je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de si je peux faire quelque chose, sans prendre le risque de mettre sa vie en danger."

Et effectivement, il ne put pas faire grand-chose.

Peu avant l'attaque du Département des Mystères - fin avril, donc aucun risque que ce soit un poisson, non pas que le grand chef soit un adepte de la plaisanterie - Voldy nous convoqua. Je déteste me faire enquiquiner quand je fais la sieste… Je sautai donc dans mes robes de « travail » par-dessus ma chemise à jabot - celle de Lucius, en fait - et mon jean. Ce n'est qu'après avoir bien attaché mes New Rock que je me dit que ce ne devait pas être des pompes très réglementaires. Mais je peux toujours dire que c'est pour botter les fesses d'un certains lycanthrope de ma connaissance.

Je transplanai pil-poil devant la porte et entrai rapidement. Je n'étais pas encore à la bourre mais dans quarante-trois secondes, oui. J'entrai dans la grande salle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au conseil des ministres quand je vois cette table.

Je me posai à ma place habituelle, entre Bellatrix et Walden. Et mit consciencieusement les pieds sur la table. Vraiment, j'adore ces pompes. Rodolphus vint quand même me faire la bise.

" Faut toujours que tu te fasse remarquer, hein ?

Avoue quand même que ça vaut le coup, vu le calibre des godasses.

J'admets." (Et il va s'asseoir en rigolant.)

Lucius - en face de moi - me regarde un instant avant de me dire : "A la fin de la journée, ça t'embêterais de me rendre ma chemise ?

T'avais qu'à pas l'oublier. On verra."

Bellatrix manqua de s'étouffer et essaya de cacher son fou rire derrière sa manche, sans grand succès, ma foi. Et pis quoi ? Je l'adore sa chemise. Il ne l'a pas oubliée chez moi, c'est moi qui lui aie chipé. Il le savait aussi bien que moi. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore foutre le bordel partout où je passe avec des phrases du genre.

"Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, je préférerais que vous discutiez des tendances kleptomanes de Tristana plus tard." (ou de l'Alzheimer de Lucius)

Oups, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver le vieux. Faut que je fasse gaffe moi.

" Bien, comme je peut le constater par vos mines… attentives" (Un instant, j'ai crut qu'il allait dire réjouies, j'ai eu peur.), "aucune interruption ne viendra perturber la séance" (Arrête Voldy, on dirait un PDG qui va nous annoncer un licenciement massif, ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose dans le cas présent.) "Comme vous le savez sans doute, cela fait un petit moment que certaines phrases d'une certaine prophétie me tourne dans la tête, et j'ai pensé… TRISTANA !" (Ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai eu un accès d'hilarité.)

« Oui, patron ?

Vire tes pieds de dessus la table et si tu as quelque chose de drôle à dire, dis-le.

Tu n'aimes pas mon sens de l'humour, et je ne me sens pas pour un Doloris si tôt dans la soirée.

Merci. Bien. Puisque tu me semble d'humeur à parler, prends ma place et dis nous ce qui va se passer.

Je vais me prendre un Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux ?" (Je rêve, il a sourit. Oh, mon petit Tom, tu as rajeuni de dix ans(2).)

" Si tu persiste, sans doute. Quoique. Si Avada Kedavra aurait pu servir à quoi que se soit pour te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, ça se saurait mais tu semble immunisée contre toute forme de maturité psychologique.

C'est vrai. Ça marche cent fois mieux que la crème anti-ride. Promis, je me calme. Bon, tu veux ta prophétie mais il faut aller la chercher au Département des Mystères. Comme il n'y a que toi et Harry a pouvoir la prendre, il faut que tu l'amène à aller la chercher pour toi, avec un appât. Une fois qu'il aura prit la prophétie, tu envoies une équipe de Mangemorts au Ministère - en priorité, ceux qui y travaillent - pour récupérer la prophétie et te livrer ton petit Riry sur un plateau. D'argent le plateau ?

S'il te plaît. Et l'appât ?

Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir…"(Là, mine super concentrée, genre, mes neurones vont péter. J'ai pas l'habitude…) "Sirius Black, tout à fait par hasard ?

Très bien, tu vois quand tu veux. Sauf que je ne vais pas utiliser Black mais plutôt le fait que ce gosse puisse « voir » à travers mes yeux, en quelque sorte. Hai capito ?

Sì. Tu va montrer à Harry des éléments qui vont lui faire croire que Sirius est en danger…

Et il va rappliquer fissa, euh, très rapidement. Je suis un génie du mal, tu peux le dire.

Je dirais ça si ton plan réussit, mais il peut tout aussi bien échouer, et s'il rate, ça va encore retarder l'échéance du meurtre du Survivant." (Et nous, on va s'en prendre un peu beaucoup plein la gueule.)

" Tu pourrais pas faire un effort pour être positive, non ?

Je pourrais, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que quelqu'un te dise quand même que ça peut rater.

Si ça plante, je tiendrais les Mangemorts de l'escadre responsables." (Petit sourire sadique.)

" Youpi ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont apprécier. Ne les tue pas, ils peuvent encore servir.

MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!!!" (Devinez qui c'est ? Ils ont pas le sens de l'humour ces gens, j'vous jure.)

**Ca ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit que c'est peut être elle qui avait un problème.**

" Je vous en prie.

Bon, je suppose que vous avez tous compris. Pendant que je ré explique pour les quelques abrutis qui n'ont toujours pas compris, Tristana, je te serais gré - comprenez, « je t'ordonne et ne souffrirais pas de refus » - de bien vouloir aller réunir les créatures démoniaques qui seront prêtes à me soutenir, de tuer les autres, d'aller chercher Fenrir…

KWA ?

… ainsi que ces livres qui se trouvent à Durmstrang."

Il me tendit la liste. Et quelle liste, nom de Dieu ! Pardon, c'est pas beau de jurer mais si je continue à dire « Nom d'un chien » je me fait mordre par un certain clebs.

"Et avec ça très cher ? Du beurre et de la confiture pour mère-grand ?"

"Prend garde au grand méchant loup…" (Il rit. Je crois bien être la seule personne à faire vraiment sourire, voir rire Voldy. Surtout en disant des trucs aussi cons. C'est tonton Perrault qui l'a traumatisé quand il était petit ou quoi ? Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes.)

**Entre abrutis finis on se comprend... ceci expliquant cela, je me demande si on a pas greffer une partie du cerveau a Tristana chez Voldemort... On pourrait expliquer la cause du gatisme voldemoresque.**

Je part complètement en live mais qui a dit que cette fic servait à quelque chose ? Je ne fait qu'écrire ce qui ressort de la connection entre mes neurones - oui, j'en aie, fin du mythe du neurone unique.

Bref, je partit en vitesse parce que Voldy avait l'air en manque de victimes à torturer et que je voulais pas servir de cobaye. Il ne pouvait pas être en manque de chocolat, l'enfoiré ? Comme les gens normaux. Bon les gens normaux peuvent aussi être en manque de sexe mais je crois que je ne vais pas m'avancer davantage dans le bourbier de l'explication de la sexualité Voldemoresque. Si ce n'est que ça fait un petit bout de temps que je suppute - suppose, bande d'incultes ! - qu'il soit asexué. Ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas d'ailleurs.

_(Tu t'égare un peu Tristana et si jamais il lit ça, j'espère pour toi que tu n'auras pas droit à une protestation en image de sa part. A ton âge…_

Il a quoi mon âge ?!

_Disons qu'il faut que tu fasses attention à ton cœur.)_

Bref, toujours est-il que je devais mettre la main sur ce fichu lycanthrope de mes deux. Et que je ne voulais pas subir les conséquences d'un éventuel refus de collaborer. Deadly Voldy, le sorcier qui Avadakadavérise plus vite que son ombre. Remarque, il est tellement souvent dans le noir qu'on ne la voit pas… Son ombre, bien sûr.

Dire que je n'aime pas Fenrir Greyback revient à dire que Severus est un petit peu grognon. Donc un euphémisme. En plus, je crois qu'il est allergique au dentifrice.

_( Mais sait-il au moins ce que s'est ?_

Bof. Mais je serais toi, je lui poserais pas la question sinon t'es bon pour aller sur le billard, pour te faire recoudre. Et je n'aime pas les patchworks.)

Devinez où je l'ai trouvé ? Une barre de chocolat aux noisettes à celui qui trouve… Dans les égouts ! Vous remarquerez l'originalité de la planque. Il n'est pas seulement allergique au dentifrice mais aussi à toute forme de produits dérivés du savon. Et il doit avoir le nez bouché parce que là, c'est pas supportable.

Je déambulais donc tranquillement… (Sans déambulateur, s'il vous plaît !) Si l'on peut dire, dans les catacombes, euh, les égouts. (ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, d'où le lapsus.) Je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit.

Il fait noir, l'humidité suinte des parois de pierres du tunnel. Le clapotis de l'eau m'indique où il faut que je marche pour éviter de prendre un bain. (Fa4on e parler, parce que normalement, on prend un bain pour se laver.) Des grognements se faisaient entendre. Bon, au moins il avait fait son boulot : rallier tous les loups-garous possible à « notre » cause. L'ennui c'est que tous, plus ou moins, détestaient les vampires. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Ça allait être joyeux, tiens ! Pourquoi moi ?!

Quelque chose passa en trombe à côté de moi en me frôlant. Je fit un bon de plusieurs mètres. Nom de Dieu ! Je continuais mon chemin, sur mes gardes. La dernière fois que je suis allée faire un tour dans les égouts, c'était avec Lucius et on coursait des vampires. Avant de se rendre compte que les chasseurs étaient devenus les proies. Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie.

Tiens, ils ont quand même de la lumière… Bon d'accord, ce sont tous des sorciers - officiellement tout du moins. Je n'y suis pour rien mais je commence à stresser. Si je leur montre un seul signe de faiblesse, ce sera l'hallali qui sera sonné. Merde, y en a un derrière. Je suis dans la merde. a) Je l'envoie au tapis ; b) Je le laisse m'embarquer. Petit a), je suis pas tarée non plus ! Du coin de l'œil, je le vit se jeter sur moi. Je prit appui sur ma jambe droite et tournai sur moi-même pour me retrouver un genou en terre. Je libérai mon coutelas que j'ai gardé dans ma ceinture et me préparai à frapper. Bien sûr, il ne vit rien et se précipita. Je me redressai et le gratifia d'un salto arrière qui me permit de lui envoyer le talon métallique de mes pompes dans la gueule. Il recula et j'en profitai pour ranger mon poignard, je n'en aurais pas besoin avec celui-là. Je bondit et lui entreprit de lui écraser la trachée du talon.

"Je cherche Fenrir."

"Va te faire foutre !"

En temps normal, je ne critique pas la grossièreté - vu que je suis à mes heures un grossier personnage. Mais là, faut pas pousser non plus. Je l'assommai donc et le poussai dans le caniveau. PLOUF !

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à toujours vouloir faire faire 'plouf' aux autres ?**

Je pénétrai dans la « salle » où se trouvaient ses collègues. Fenrir était là, il semblais trôner au milieu de crânes blanchis et d'os. Des os humains. Berk ! Il parlait avec un autre loup-garou. Les autres me regardaient avec une haine non dissimulée, bien que mâtinée d'appréhension. Il faut dire que ça faisait plusieurs années que je m'étais forgé une solide réputation de psychopathe lycanthrophobe, qui avait une tendance marquée à utiliser des flingues à balles en argent, cela va de soit.

Greyback se décida enfin à me regarder. Il me détestait mais je n'ai jamais su exactement si c'était parce que j'étais un vampire ou quoi. Mais je m'en tamponnais.

"Alors Fenrir, tu te prends pour le patron ?"

"Greyback n'a pas besoin de maître", grogna un jeune homme assis à ma droite. Apparemment, un nouveau.

"Je ne dis pas qu'il a besoin de maître, je dis juste qu'il en a un, lequel porte le doux nom de Lord Voldemort"…

"Ne prononce pas son nom, nom d'un chien !"

"C'est dingue mais dans ta gueule, le mot 'chien' pourrait prendre une connotation presque comique. Fenrir, tu dois rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Quand j'aurais finit ici."

"Non, tout de suite. Je suis prête à te traîner dehors de force si tu refuse de coopérer."

"Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire." Il claqua des mâchoires et quelques uns se levèrent pour m'entourer.

Le katana ne servirait pas à grand-chose, il devait y avoir au moins une cinquantaine de lycanthropes ici et je n'ai pas envie de me faire remonter les bretelles par Voldy sous prétexte que je lui fout en l'air son armée avant la bataille. Je sorti donc mes deux flingues de leurs holsters. Des gros Sig Sauer, fidèles au poste. Avec balles en argent, forcément. Sans oublier les chargeurs supplémentaires dans… les poches de mon blouson que j'ai oublié chez moi. Merdum.

**J'aime beaucoup quand tu te plante comme ça…**

"Le premier qui essaie, je lui explose la cervelle."

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je viens." (Il me jeta un coup d'œil qui voulait dire « je te revaudrais ça, et plus tôt que tu ne le pense ».)

Il me suivi dehors et transplana directement chez Voldy. Et moi, je n'allais pas faire vieux os ici parce que, pour être tout à fait franche, j'avais d'autres choses à faire que de bousiller des lycanthropes abrutis.

**Quelle mauvaise fois, celle-là.**

La bibliothèque de Durmstrang, lieu de nombreuses exactions. Les miennes notamment. J'avoue, je leur ai chipé pas mal de bouquins. Mais c'est pas comme s'ils s'en seraient rendu compte. Personne ne savait quels livres reposaient sur les étagères pas plus ceux qui dirigeaient l'école que les visiteurs ou les élèves. En fait, trouver un livre particulier dans ce foutoir relevait plus du miracle qu'autre chose. Par contre, on trouvait toujours des ouvrages qui n'ont rien à voir. Y en a même un « Comment venir à bout des créatures les plus vicieuses », quelqu'un avait rajouté : « Pour les belles-mères, voir pages 238 et 315, très efficace ! »

Je finit par perdre patience et appela les livres à moi. Normalement, j'évitais de le faire. Mais bon, j'étais pressée. Tous les livres de la liste m'arrivèrent dessus en même temps et je me cassai la figure sous l'impact. Après les avoir réduits et rangés soigneusement, (Et ce, tout en déversant un chapelet plutôt fournit d'injures.), je mit les voiles. Et arrivai en retard. Je vais me faire descendre…

Je me dépêchais d'arriver avant que les portes ne se ferment. Bien sûr, je ne m'étais pas changée et arborais de ce fait un jean noir que j'avais fourrer dans mes New Rock et un débardeur noir que j'avais mit sous la chemise de Lucius. Sans oublier mon arsenal. J'évitais, d'habitude, de me montrer dans des fringues moldues mais bon, on se refait pas et je n'y suis pour rien si un débardeur est plus pratique qu'un corset pour aller farfouiller dans des étagères poussiéreuses.

Certains semblaient vraiment scandalisés. Mais Lucius semblait trouver ça très drôle, à en juger sa tête. Il faisait un genre d'apnée pour éviter de rire. Voldemort s'en foutait royalement. Ou plutôt, ça devait l'enquiquiner mais sachant bien que cela ne servait à rien de me faire des remarques, il se contentait de prendre note des résultats de mes missions.

Je m'avançai vers son « trône » et m'inclinai légèrement.

"Alors ?"

"Je les ai rangés dans la bibliothèque. Enfin, posés sur la table en attente d'authentification plus précises. Mais ils semblent tous correspondre."

"Bien. Tu peux disposer."

Je m'inclinai à nouveau et me préparai à sortir lorsqu'il m'interpella.

"Tristana. Soit gentille, évite de menacer de mort des personnes dont je risque d'avoir besoin par la suite. Je serait assez désappointé de voir mes effectifs se réduire à cause de tes accès de sociopathie."

"Bien sûr."

Je sortis et me posai sur le rebord du balcon de la terrasse. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit. Une fois qu'on s'y est habitué, ce n'est pas aussi sinistre. Je m'allumai une cigarette. Je sais, c'est pas bien de fumer mais je ne vois pas comment un vampire pourrait choper un cancer du poumon ou un infarctus.

"Je croyais que tu avais arrêter."

"Non." (Lucius s'assit à côté de moi.)

« Alors, le « cas Draco » ?

« Il a dit qu'il attendra août prochain pour prendre une décision. » (J'entourai ses épaules de mon bras, même si j'eut du mal parce que j'étais plus petite que lui.) J'aimais bien lui caresser les cheveux. Ça me détend.

Ensuite, il se releva et m'aida à me mettre debout…

Il était allongé sur mon lit, pas endormi du tout mais… repu. Désolée mais j'ai vraiment du mal à trouver un autre terme pour définir son expression. Et je ne pense pas que la mienne soit vraiment différente. Je me lovais contre lui et jouais avec une mèche de cheveux platine. Il bougea pour dégager son bras et je lui souris, d'un air carnassier, il faut dire.

Je ne voulais pas bouger. J'étais bien là où j'étais. L'aube pointait.

"Tu m'as l'air pensive."

**J'ai dit ça moi ? Je devais être malade...**

"J'ai une sale impression."

"C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ? Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que je suis vexé !"

"T'es con." (Je lui donne un semblant de coup de poing mais vu mon état légèrement « légumineux », c'était pas grand-chose.) Il est encore plus beau avec les cheveux en bataille. Ce type a le même effet sur moi que le chocolat : plus j'en ai plus j'en veux.

**... Décidemment, faites la soigner !**

"Tu es sûre que tu n'exagère pas un peu ?"

"J'ai penser à voix haute ?" (Hochement de tête affirmatif.) "T'aurais pas pu te boucher les oreilles ?"

**Non...**

"Je n'y suis pour rien si tu deviens gâteuse petite mère."

"Mais je t'emmerde, espèce d'abruti. Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours après qu'on ait fait l'amour que tu me mets sous le nez le fait que notre relation tient plus que de l'adultère que d'autre chose ?"

"Parce que je sais que ça te fout en rogne. » (Il a une idée en tête là, avec son sourire séducteur.) "Et que j'aime beaucoup te mettre en colère." (Ah, lui aussi ?)

Sur ce, on est repartit pour un je-ne-sais-pas-combientième round. (Quand on aime on ne compte pas !) J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas un abruti qui viendra voir si je n'ai pas disparut. Parce que là, je serais bien en peine d'expliquer ce que Lucius Malfoy fait dans mon lit, enfin plutôt, ce qu'on fait dans mon lit. Malgré mon euphorie momentanée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'éprouver un certain malaise.

C'était à lui de mener « l'expédition » au Département des Mystères. Bella, Rodolphus, Dolohov y allaient aussi. Et mon petit Rabastan. Mon petit frère tout choupinou.

**Pas sûr que le Roro à sa Bella soit d'accord de te le laisser, mais bon. Quelle dingue cette fille.**

Je me doutais bien que si Potter y allait, l'Ordre allait rappliquer. Si ça ratait, ceux qui seront attrapés finiront en taule et il est certain que Voldemort ne va rien faire pour eux. Parce qu'il prendra cet échec comme un affront fait à son génie. C'est vrai quoi, il se casse le cul pour élaborer des plans tous plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres, ce n'est pas pour que les premiers abrutis venus foutent tout en l'air. Non mais. Remarque, je le comprendrais s'il n'était pas question de vies humaines.

Les mois suivants passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. La salle d'entraînement était de plus en plus fréquentée par les nouvelles recrues. Et les anciennes aussi. J'avais enfin mon mur d'escalade - le patron en avait par-dessus la tête de voir l'emprunte de mes groles au plafond. Normal, même si je me demande comment il a fait pour s'en rendre compte parce que, quand même, il met peut-être une fois l'an le pied dans la salle et pis, on me fera pas dire mais le plafond est dans un tel état que je ne vois vraiment pas comment est-ce que quelqu'un - même « œil de lynx » - puisse différencier l'empreinte délicates…

**De tes New Rock !**

De mes New Rock parmi toutes les traces d'explosion diverses. Pour me venger du cafard, je leur ai proposé - imposé - un parcours du combattant de derrière les fagots. Oh la sadique me direz vous. Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux les traumatiser un peu, ils sont trop bien entraîné les enfoirés.

Même si l'usage du katana n'est pas conseillé lors d'un duel parce qu'il pourrait servir de catalyseur au sortilège - en d'autre terme, ça ne se fait pas. Et c'est vrai que je ne connaît pas un mangemort, à par moi-même qui utilise autre chose que sa baguette quand il est en bute avec des sorciers standards. Peut-être Macnair, mais je parlais de Mangemorts compétents… Nan, je déconne Walden !

**Merde, moi qui croyait que tu étais devenue lucide.**

Bref, une atmosphère fébrile régnait. Si tant est que la fébrilité soit tolérée chez Voldy. En tout cas, le vieux zouave semblait de plus belle humeur que d'habitude. C'est Noël… Bon, OK au début juin, c'est un peu difficile mais c'est une expression.

OOOOOOOOOO

(1) L'idée du brouet infâme m'est venue la dernière fois que ma maman chérie a prétendu me faire avaler de la soupe à l'oseille. Laquelle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du Polynectar qu'on a oublié dans le chaudron. Berk !

(2) Vous y avez cru, hein ? Lui aussi. En passant, je trouve que Ralph Fiennes est absolument magnifiquement génialement terrifiant dans le rôle de Voldemort. Sérieux, il en jette ! J'adore comme il rend bien les sautes d'humeur de Voldy !

Note de moi, après je vous rend votre liberté de quitter ma page en hurlant au désespoir : je suis désolée si le chapitre était longuet mais le hic, c'est que je pouvais difficilement de couper en deux. Désolée.

Cela dit, je ne suis pas suffisamment désolée pour vous rendre votre liberté aussi facilement : obligation de payer la taxe : une review par sortie ! Trente petites secondes de votre temps pour faire une heureuse - qui pour l'instant déprime en pensant à son exposé.

A peluche !


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour! Me revoilà, oui je sais, je publie vite et de manière franchement irrégulière mais nbon, je suis à la Fac et je ne peux pas poster quand je le veux, d'autant plus que quand je suis en vacances, je ne peux pas me connecter...

Ma fic peut être décrite grâce à la chanson d'Alain Souchon : 'Sans queue ni tête' si si je vous jure que ça existe et oui, je suis une goth adepte du métal mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un minimum de culture (situation provoquée par les goûts antédiluviens de ma mère en matière musicale.)

Petite précision, pour la fic : Je sais pertinnement que mon style est particulier, bordélique, etc. mais le fait est que je suis comme ça tout le temps - ceux qui me lise et qui me connaisse le savent bien. Je me suis aussi enquiquinée a consacrer le premier 'chapitre' à expliquer comment je m'y étais prise pour présenter les choses - en passant, je vous demande pardon pour la rédaction des dialogue, qui est, effectivement, difficile à démêler. D'un autre côté, vous êtes arrivés jusque là... Bref (oui, je sais, encore un) j'aimerais que vous preniez la peine de tout lire - au moins le premier chapitre parce que je n'aime pas spécialement qu'on me demande comment ça se fait que Lucius parle de Draco. C'était écrit en gras, et donc, cela suppose que Lucius à rajouté ça APRES la rédaction originale de Tristana. Soit, APRES les événement qui nous occupent. Et donc, Draco était déjà né!

Merci... Sur ce je vais vous laisser à votre torture neuronale pendant que je fais mon exposé pour lundi (que j'avais plus d'un mois pour le faire.) Aaaahh, les joies des études supérieures.

Note : Je sais pas à quoi sert ce titre mais bon... Je crois que ça a un rapport avec Dumby mais je sais plus...

**18 - A pu sucettes au citron...**

Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, le raid « Départements des Mystères » ne s'est pas passé aussi bien que prévu. Tout dépend d'où on se place. Quand même, les gars, vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleus.

(Enfin ! Lucius, si je te connaissais pas, j'aurait pu croire que tu as fait exprès de te faire arrêté.

_Abrutie, tu crois que j'ai fait exprès !? Non merci très peu pour moi. Tu as pensé a ma crédibilité ? Et puis sinon, on allait croire que je magouille à chaque fois pour sortir de taule ou pour l'éviter._

Comme d'habitude. Tu es un incompris mon pauvre petit chou.

_T'as vu… _

En tout cas, le patron était furax, alors peut-être que tu aurais préféré être à la place de ta belle-sœur mais elle en a bavé. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Alors je me voyais très mal aller lui demander de faire sortir de prison ceux qui ont été assez bêtes pour se faire embarquer.

_T'es drôlement gonflée toi !! (tous les mangemorts qui ont été assez bêtes pour se faire embarquer mais qui estiment que c'est pas leur faute s'ils ont pas été foutu de venir à bout de cinq gamins)_

_T'as finit oui ?! (Lucius, qui en a marre que je me foute de sa gueule. Remarquez, moi aussi j'en aurais marre si je m'envoyais toujours des piques - les fleurs, c'est meilleur pour- d'accord, je la ferme !)_

Nous comprendrons donc aisément que en tant que mangemort, je devais me tenir à carreaux. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'aller voir Dumby. A l'improviste. Le pauvre, il a cru que c'était Pomfresh qui venait vérifier son taux d'insuline…

"Je vous ai fait peur Albus ?"

"Sans blague ! J'ai cru que Pompom venait me mettre sous le nez un programme de régime sans sucres !"

"Ç'aurait été dommage." (Je lui souris gentiment. Un vieux fou mais le seul des deux à avoir un sens de l'humour qui n'inclut pas la destruction de vies humaines.)

"Assied-toi, je t'en prie. Un chocolat ?"

"Du chocolat belge maintenant ?" (J'en prit un dans la boîte de 42 qu'il me tendait : il venait de l'entamer.) "Merci. Finit les bonbons au citron ?" (Il soupira, l'air très malheureux.)

"Pompon fait cesser les livraisons de bonbons."

"Comment le chocolat arrive-t-il ici ?"

"Elle ne sait pas que je me suis mis au cacao et j'aimerais assez que ça reste entre nous."

"Bien sûr. Il sont vraiment très bons, je peux ?"

"Sers-toi." (Il restait 22 chocolats…)

"Merci." (21.)

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Ce serait pour planifier une évasion massive."

"Tu sais que c'est impossible."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Voldemort considère que les Mangemorts incarcérés comme méritant ce « châtiment ». S'ils s'évadent, Voldemort va le prendre comme une provocation, un défi contre son autorité. Ils seront tués."

"Mais Draco risque de se faire embarquer là-dedans. Voldemort va vouloir qu'il remplace son père !"

"Si tu fais s'échapper Lucius, Voldemort va sûrement le tuer. Et même s'il ne le fait pas, Lucius ne récupérera pas la position qu'il occupait avant l'épisode du Département des Mystères. Et Draco sera quand même enrôlé."

"Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ?"

"Narcissa saura quoi faire."

"Même si je te dit que maintenant Voldemort a pour objectif de te tuer ? Fais ce que tu veux Albus mais…"

"En parlant de mort. Sirius a traversé le Voile."

"Je sais, Sophia me l'a dit. Elle est en rage. Et très triste. Il a fallu qu'il meurt pour qu'il soit enfin acquitté. Mais un mort se fout de la reconnaissance publique."

"Il n'est pas encore tout à fait mort… "

"Non. Il doit être chez les Parques ou avec Charon en attendant son affectation."

"Tu peux le sortir de là ?"

"Ça va être compliqué mais je peux essayer. Ça me prendra des mois !"

"Va le chercher." (Je le regardais comme s'il se foutait de ma gueule. Si ça se trouve Sirius avait déjà traversé l'Achéron. Et je ne voulais pas laisser mon filleul exposé à la vindicte de Voldemort…)

"Lucius possède une sécurité relative à Azkaban. Et je t'ai déjà dit que Draco ne risque rien."

"Bien sûr que si. C'est un Malfoy et j'en ai connu pas loin d'une trentaine tout au long de ma vie. Et s'ils ont un point commun, a par le caractère, c'est le fait que quand il ont décidé quelque chose, ils sont près à tout. Draco va être menacé. Il fera la volonté de Voldemort pour sauver ses parents. Et tu le sais Albus ! Mais d'accord, je vais chercher Sirius."

Je quittais le bureau dans un état d'énervement qui, en temps normal, aurait fait fuir Fenrir. J'ai apprit à me contrôler, malgré des accès de mauvaise humeur assez fréquents.

Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Je suis devant la porte principale. Frappe ou frappe pas ? C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Frappe.

"Je me demandais quand tu allais revenir parmi nous. "

"Salut Eurynome, comment vas-tu ?"

"Très bien. Et toi ? Tu m'as l'air d'avoir quelques soucis. Ton « fils » fait des siennes ou est-ce que tu veux déménager ?"

"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire." (Je lui sourit de tous mes crocs.) "En fait, j'ai un ami qui est tombé par erreur derrière le Voile. Celui que les sorciers ont conservé."

"Il est mort, non ?"

"C'était une erreur." (Il eut l'air de réfléchir un instant.)

"Entre. Normalement, il est chez les Parques."

"Merci." (Je le suivit pendant un moment dans le dédales des allées.)

"Ça te rappelle des choses ?"

"Oui, j'adorais courir comme une dératée dans ces couloirs étant petite. A ce propos, je me souviens avoir un jour percuté Belzébuth en personne alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec Satan."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?"

"Je ne sais plus exactement. Il a rit et il m'a prise dans ses bras. Je devais avoir a peu près six ans. Il m'a demander pourquoi je courrais."

"Laisse moi deviner. Tu lui a dit que c'était pour échapper à ta mère."

"Oui. Elle voulait me débarbouiller pour le dîner et j'avais décider que j'irais comme ça."

"Si petite et déjà une enquiquineuse. Bravo Miss ! Je crois me souvenir qu'à l'époque tu voulais te marier avec Satan."

"Oui, je le trouvais très beau. Tiens, j'ai une question : Je suis la fille de Lucifer ou de Satan ?"

"Je ne sais pas du tout. Tu n'as jamais demander à ta mère ?"

"Non. Je veux pas me faire tuer."

"Sage décision. Si tu veux mon avis, ne demande pas. Tu t'en portera mieux comme ça. Si Satan est ton père, cela va créer des tensions et ta mère va en souffrir. Elle mérite d'être heureuse…"

"Bien sûr."

"Elle a peur que tu la juge. Elle ne veut pas que tu lui en veuille. Alors laisse cette question dans un coin dans ta tête." (Mais je ne la juge pas voyons, je pense juste qu'elle est un peu gonflée de me faire presque une dizaine de petits frères et sœurs mais à part ça…)

"Donc, ça veut dire que Satan est mon père ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça !"

"T'as une manière de le présenter. Et je me disais aussi que ce serait plus logique que ce soit Satan."

"Hein ?"

"Deux, trois, j'ai gagné ! Ben oui. Et Œdipe alors ?"

"Pas Œdipe, Electre."

"M'en fout. Le principe est le même."

"Tu te la boucle ?"

"Promis tonton ! Merci beaucoup." (On était arrivés devant le « bureau » des Parques.)

"A bientôt, princesse."

Je le serrais dans mes bras et je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais perdu en choisissant d'aimer un mortel dont j'ai fait un vampire.

"Tu ne nous perdra jamais. Dans mon cas, tu peux revenir quand tu veux." (Il posa un baiser léger comme une plume sur mon front et s'en alla.)

"Eurynome !"

"Quoi ?"

"Laisse tes cheveux pousser. Tu es mieux quand il sont longs !"

"Promis."

Me voilà devant les Parques. Les rares fois où je les ai vues, elles ne m'ont jamais semblées commodes. Et d'ordinaires, elles sont mal lunées. Eh ben, mon salaud, ça à pas loupé…

"De quoi as-tu besoin Areana ?"

"Un ami est passé à travers votre Voile qui est resté chez les humains. Par accident."

"La mort est toujours plus ou moins accidentelle… Tu veux le récupérer ?" (Est-ce que ça mord les Parques ?)

"Son rôle n'est pas encore terminé et je pense que beaucoup de choses dépendent de la réussite de mon « opération de sauvetage »."

"J'espère que tu es consciente du fait que si nous commençons à rendre la vie aux gens parce que quelqu'un nous le demande, il n'y aura bientôt plus aucune âme en Enfer."

"Et on risque de mettre Cerbère au chômage technique. D'accord, j'arrête de faire de l'humour stupide. S'il vous plaît."

"Méfie-toi, Areana. C'est un prêté pour un rendu. Ce sera la seule fois où tu obtiendras la vie de quelqu'un de mort. Alors ?" (J'aime quand on me remonte le moral !)

"J'accepte."

"Bien. Si tu veux bien nous suivre, nous allons procéder aux formalités de libération. Sirius Black, c'est ça ?"

"Oui."

"On peut dire que tu as de la chance, on était à deux doigts de l'envoyer rejoindre les autres." (Les autres âmes au purgatoire, s'entend.)

"Je peux le récupérer ?"

"Maintenant oui." (Elle me tend un trousseau de clé.) "Porte 11. Utilise la clé en bronze."

"D'accord. Je vous le ramène tout de suite." (Le trousseau, pas le Sirius.)

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Dès que la porte sera ouverte, le trousseau reviendra sur mon bureau. Va vite maintenant."

"Merci." J'allais sortir quand elle m'interpella.

"Dis voir Areana."

"Ouais ?"

"Il est toujours aussi pénible ?"

"Sirius ? Non, des fois il est pire…"

Je les plantaient là et me dépêcha d'aller chercher mon petit chiot perdu. Nan, je déconne, je suis pas dans un centre de la SPA.

Une fois devant la porte, je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir sortir de là. Par la Grande Porte ? Bah, on verra bien. Je poussais la porte et eu tout juste le temps de faire un pas de côté pour éviter un Sirius particulièrement en forme et d'humeur apparemment belliqueuse. Et il alla s'emplafonner sur le mur d'en face. Eh, oui. Les couloirs sont étroits…

"Sirius, avant que tu charge et que tu te prenne de nouveau le mur, je tiens à te dire que je suis venue te chercher."

"Pourquoi faire ?" (Mais quel con ! Heureusement que j'ai pas trop attendu sinon il aurait traversé le plafond du crétinisme post-mortem !)

"Pour te sortir d'ici bougre d'imbécile. Je ne serait pas là sinon. Aller, bouge ton joli petit cul, qu'on sorte avant que je tombe sur mon paternel et que je doive m'expliquer."

"Bon, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas." (Coup de d'œil ahuri sur Sirius.)

"Moi ? Énervée ? Jamais !"

Je le traînais à travers le dédale souterrain - dans lequel je me suis très souvent paumée… Mais c'est bon, maintenant je maîtrise. Faut dire que j'ai un très bon pifomètre.

Le temps qu'on sorte, il faisait nuit. Une petite brise rafraîchissait le fond de l'air. Très agréable.

Sirius resta un moment le nez en l'air. J'ai crut qu'il allait hurler à la lune. Il finit par se tourner vers moi et me gratifia d'un de ses célèbres sourires de tombeur.

"Merci beaucoup Tristana."

"Je t'en prie. Ça va mieux ?"

"Oui, beaucoup mieux." (Il me regarda.) "Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me planquer, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Ce serait mieux, en effet. Je te rend ta baguette d'abord."

Dès qu'il eut transplaner, j'envoyai un mail à Sophia pour lui dire que Sirius était vivant et où il était. Internet, magnifique invention qui changea littéralement le cours de mon existence. (Vous aussi ?)

Mais moi, j'étais dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou. Pendant que je n'étais pas là, Voldy avait réussit à contacter mon Draco.


	20. Chapter 20

Me revoilà et pas pour longtamps parce que la conduite du bulldozer académique requiert toute mon attention.

D'abord, un petit coup de gueule : j'ai fait le compte, (en fait j'ai regarder les stats.) jusqu'à présent, ma fic à reçut 1696 visites - bien sûr, ça compte pour tous les chapitres indifféremment mais bon... il me semblait pourtant avoir demander des review gentiment, non? Bien, alors message pour ceux qui ont la flemme : review me subito ! (TDS) C'est déprimant.

Pour mes gentils reviewer, et bien je vous dis merci énormement ! et si vous avez des idées, allez y paske je pédale dans la semoule, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ( quoique en fait de semoule, c'est plutôt 15 cm de neige...) Gros bisous !

Et maintenant, j'aimerais que tout le monde participe s'il vous plaît : j'ai besoin d'un titre pour cette chose, s'il vous plaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! J'en ai marre de ce titre... D'abord. allez, une idée, pliiiiiizzzzzzz ? (air de chien battu) et je ferais vos quatre volontés (enfin... arrêter d'écrire n'est pas sur la liste et ne va pas y être ajoutée donc...)

Bon, maintenant je vous laisse lire et après vous allez pier sur le pitit bouton en bas à gauche et vous aurez le droit de me dire tout ce que vous voulez, même que mon titre est zarb (je le sais.)... a tout de suite! Shakespeare mon amour... (erk non!)

Note de dernière minute : Je suis sérieuse dans ce chapitre... si si si... Mais pourquoi personne me croit jamais ? POURKOOOOOAAAAA?????

**19 - Poison ou pendaison, zat is ze kwestionne (1) **

_(L: Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortun-)_

Lucius ta gueule !!!!!

_(L: Quoi, t'es jalouse ?)_

Non mais j'en ai souper d'Hamlet ! Et pis d'abord, c'est comme 'Waterloo' on connait le début mais je suis sûre que personne ne connais le reste!

_(Sev: T'as pas un peu finit de te plaindre? Tu le feras après, y a Jack Skeleton qui veut te voir.)_

J'irais pas, qu'il au Diable le vieux!

_(V: Ramène-toi tout de suite sinon ton ordinateur passe à la casserole !)_

Le disque dur aussi?

_(V: Surtout le disque dur?)_

J'arrive ! Touche pas à mon Envy (FMA) ni a L (Death Note) sinon je t'éclate !!!! (s'en va en courant et en laissant son ordinateur.)

**Elle me ferait presque peur...**

Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi les parents semblaient mettre un point d'honneur à planifier la vie de leurs enfants. De même, les enfants qui font des conneries en pensant faire plaisir à leurs parents, quand ceux-ci n'ont jamais manifesté de profond attachement pour eux. Même s'ils aimaient leurs rejetons plus que tout. C'est ce que fit Draco, embarqué malgré lui dans le monde de mort dans lequel évoluaient ses parents.

A cette époque, il n'est pas venu me voir souvent, ou seulement pour me demander des renseignements sur ce que l'ont devait faire pour être accepté dans le cercle le plus proche de Voldemort. Et aussi pour d'autres petits détails qui m'ont quand même surprise : car, à cette période, je faisais de nombreux aller-retour avec les Enfers - le bureau des Parques pour être exacte.

"Si quelqu'un meurt, tu pourrais le faire revenir ?"

"Pourquoi ? Tu veux te suicider et après revenir pour me dire ce que ça fait d'être mort ? C'est pas la peine, je suis déjà morte."

"Déconne pas, s'il te plaît."

"Je ne sais pas. Peut être, si le sort jeté à cette personne ne l'a pas été pour tuer. J'ai essayé de m'arranger pour faire revenir un ami d'entre les morts. Il est sortit mais les formalités administratives ne sont pas toutes réglées et c'est beaucoup plus long que prévu. Pourquoi ?"

Il s'assit sur un tabouret haut, à côté du bar, pendant que je préparais le chocolat chaud. Il avait de vraies valises sous les yeux et avait maigrit. Déjà qu'il était mince. J'imaginais assez bien la ressemblance avec son père. J'avais vu Lucius il y a quelques jours et seul son très mauvais caractère l'empêche de devenir fou. Et son obstination à faire des pompes. Je ne comprends déjà pas les hommes en général, alors celui-là, c'est peine perdue d'essayer.

Draco allait mal. Mais ne disait rien. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de toute façon. Peut-être parce qu'il pense que personne ne peut vraiment l'aider. On était au mois de novembre de sa sixième année. Je savais, par Bella, que Narcissa était allée voir Snape pour lui demander de prêter serment de protéger Draco. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une mission pour Voldemort à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Si Drac' échouait, il allait mourir. Ses parents aussi. Il fallait que je sorte Lucius de prison et vite. Avant que Voldemort ne pique une rogne.

Je posais son chocolat devant lui et il prit la tasse entre ses doigts fins. Il était incroyablement pâle. J'avais l'air bronzée à côté de lui, c'est dire.

"Draco, je veux bien comprendre que tu ne veux pas parler mais si tu veux que je t'aide, il faut m'en dire plus. Ta mère s'inquiète. Et moi aussi."

"C'est le Maître…"

"Et il veut se servir de toi parce que tu es un élève à Poudlard ?"

"Oui."

"Dis-toi une chose, tu es loin d'être le seul fils de Mangemorts à Poudlard. Ce que tu fais est sans doute très dangereux."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser à ça ?"

"Tout simplement, le fait que ton père ne soit toujours pas sortit de prison. S'il le voulait Voldemort l'aurait déjà fait sortir. Or ton père a fait foirer la mission de Département des Mystères."

"Ce n'est pas une raison."

"Pour Voldemort si. Ton opinion d'être humain ne pèse pas dans la balance. Il n'était pas censé y aller. Je devais aller à sa place mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne pouvais pas. J'ai convaincu Voldemort de le laisser aller. C'est de ma faute s'il est en prison. Le patron est furax et il a trouvé le moyen parfait de faire payer son erreur à Lucius."

"…"

"Je m'explique : en t'assignant ta mission, il a prit soin de te donner quelque chose d'impossible. Comme tu vas échouer…"

"Mais…"

"Laisse-moi finir. Comme tu vas échouer, il aura une bonne raison de te punir : torture de derrière les fagots et un petit Avada Kedavra, et Sayonara Draco. Ta mère n'y survivra probablement pas. Quand à ton père, la nouvelle va le briser. Et Voldemort pourra l'utiliser comme bon lui semblera."

"Tu es dingue ou quoi ?!" (Il avait l'air à la fois effaré et choqué.) "Comment peux-tu dire ça ?"

"Je ne fais que te donner le mode de pensée de ton supérieur hiérarchique. Il t'a ordonné de faire quelque chose que même lui est incapable de faire. Laisse Severus t'aider. Sinon, nous allons au devant de problèmes qui seront autrement plus compliqués."

Il baissa la tête, d'un air abattu. Je passai de l'autre côté du bar et le prit dans mes bras.

"Je ne dit pas ça pour t'horrifier, mon chou. Mais sache seulement qu'il faut éviter de te fier aux apparences. Accepte l'aide qui s'offre à toi."

"Et si je refuse ?"

Je soupirai. Mon Dieu, que j'étais fatiguée. Je le menai vers le canapé et m'assit à côté de lui. Il posa la tête sur mon épaule.

"Je ne sais pas Draco. Je ne pratique pas la divination et je ne pense pas que connaître l'avenir te sera d'aucun secours."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Lorsque Voldemort a entendu la prophétie, il entendit un futur possible. Il a agit en fonction de ce qu'il a entendu et c'est pourquoi nous en sommes là. S'il n'avait rien écouté, alors Harry aurait grandit avec ses parents, Voldemort seraient sûrement le maître du monde et tu serais chez toi a te faire engueuler par ton père comme quoi tu as de moins bons résultats qu'une fille de Moldus."

"Je n'y suis pour rien si cette fille est un génie en jupons. En tout cas, je n'aurais pas rallié ce salopard !"

"Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Si ça lui revient aux oreilles, tu va te faire écharper avant l'heure."

Il se lova contre moi. Ah, la chaleur humaine. Je crois que je vais m'endormir.

"En gros, quoi que je fasse, je suis perdu ?"

"Pas forcément. Dis-moi quelle est ta mission et je peux trouver un moyen de te sortir de là."

"Dumbledore."

"Pardon ?! Attend, j'ai peur de comprendre : il veut que tu envoie Dumbledore ad patres ?"

"Oui…" (Oh le con !)

Je me levai d'un bond, faisant presque tomber le pauvre Draco qui décidemment ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer devant une tarée pareille. Je me mit à faire les cent pas dans une imitation magistrale du Lucius Malfoy stressé, ce qui acheva de perturbé Draco.

"C'est du foutage de gueule j'espère !?" (Mais quel con mais quel con mais quel con mais quel con mais quel con !!!!!)

"Non. Ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît…"

"Je suis très calme, on peut même dire que je suis placide ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez lui ? Est-ce qu'il a été bercé trop près du mur quand il était petit ?!"

"On a du le laisser tomber."

"Je vais tuer l'andouille qui a fait ça. C'est possible d'être à ce point irresponsable ! Alors là, y a pas à dire, il a trouver LA mission impossible !" (Je retombe dans le canapé, épuisée par ma démonstration d'énervement.)

°A ton âge, il faut que tu pense à te ménager…°

- Toi, ECRASE !!! -

"Tu doute de moi ?" (Oups, je crois que je l'ai vexé le petit Draco. °Quelle perspicacité, je n'aurais jamais crut ça possible venant de toi.° Silence, j'ai dit quoi au départ ? °Que je devais me taire ?° Alors pourquoi tu le fais pas ? °Parce que ça te fait royalement chier et que, franchement, à ma place, tu te tairais ?° … Là, n'est pas la question ! °Exact, continue d'écrire, tes crises d'hystérie vont faire fuir tes lecteurs - s'ils ont tenu jusque là.°)

**Qui aurait pu croire que la petite voix de Tristana arrive à la réduire au silence ? Pas moi en tout cas… **

"Disons plutôt que je doute que tu réussisse là où Grindelwald (2) et Voldemort eux-mêmes ont échoué."

"Il ne me soupçonne pas !"

"Je ne te savais pas optimiste à ce point jeune homme. Évidemment qu'il a des doutes ! Ce n'est pas pour dire mais tu n'as pas vraiment fait d'effort pour être discret. Et avant que tu m'interrompe, oui, je sais qu'il te met la pression. Tous les Mangemorts subissent la même pression."

"Sauf toi."

"Il ne me fait pas plus confiance que cela. Je suis morte, donc Avada Kedavra, pour moi, c'est peanuts. Il me met la pression. Juste au cas où tu aurais zappé, j'ai faillit avoir un enfant. Et jeter quelqu'un du haut d'une falaise sous un prétexte aussi fumeux n'a jamais eu pour effet de s'attirer les bonnes grâce de la victime. J'ai de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir à Voldemort et il sait que je ne laisserai jamais passer une occasion."

"Comment peux-tu m'aider ?"

Enfin, la voix de la raison, je désespérais de jamais l'entendre celle-là !(°Elle est dans ton crâne, eh ! Patate !°)

"Je vais préparer le terrain pour celui qui voudra tuer Dumby - toi ou un autre. Je ne vais pas te dire comment. Je n'ai pas envie que l'autre abruti sache ce que je mijote sinon il va changer ses plans et je vais de nouveau être le dindon de la farce ! Fais moi confiance. Tu pourrais ?"

"Euh… "

"Écoute Draco, est-ce que tu me crois sincèrement capable de vous laisser tes parents et toi la tête sur le billot en attendant que la hache tombe ?"

"Non."

"Bien. Allez, finit ton chocolat et file vite. J'ai pas mal de boulot et toi aussi."

"Merci beaucoup Tristana."

"Je t'en prie."

Après le départ de Draco, je me laissai tombé dans mon fauteuil. Eh bien, mes aïeux. Ça va pas être de la tarte tout ça. Bon, d'abord, petit « coup de fil » à Severus.

"Sev' ?" (Une voix ensommeillée et franchement excédée me répondit.)

"Kesstufout c'est trois heure du mat', abrutie !"

"Severus Snape, je te serais gré de bien vouloir modérer ton langage. Mes oreilles sont assez sensibles en ce moment. C'est à propos de Draco."

"Et ?"

"Tu savais qu'il était censé tuer Dumby ?"

"Ouputaindebordeldemerdec'épavraiditmoiqu'ilapafaitçaceconnomdedieu !"

"Sev', ça t'embèterais d'éviter les litanies de gros mots avec fautes d'orthographe ?"

"Tu te moque de moi ? On est pas le premier avril !"

"Severus, écoute-moi bordel !"

"Oui, c'est bon. Je suis dans la merde moi !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Rapplique à Poudlard en vitesse. Tout de suite. Je vais t'expliquer."

"J'arrive."

Y a pas à dire, la déco chez Sev', plus sobre, ça n'existe pas. Mais je trouve ça… apaisant.

"Sev', tu es visible ?"

"A ton avis ?" (Il passa la porte, habillé un peu n'importe comment mais complètement réveillé.)

"Oui."

"Alors ?" (Il s'assit dans son fauteuil pendant que je m'octroyais le canapé.)

"J'ai une idée. Dès que le sort est jeté, tu lance une injonction mentale qui érige un mur entre Dumbledore et le sort. Avec l'impact, il sera projeté en arrière. Je ralentis sa chute. Ensuite, je lui jette un sort qui a les même effet que la goutte du mort vivant."

"Très joli. Charme du bouclier ?"

"Pas sûr parce qu'il repousse le sort. Il faut qu'on ait l'impression qu'il est vraiment touché par le sort. Tu pourrais trouver quelque chose ?"

"Je suppose. Et l'autre sortilège dont tu parlais ?"

"Je crois que j'ai lu un truc comme ça, mais je ne sais plus où. Chez Lucius, je crois."

"Tu as une bonne excuse pour le faire sortir j'ai l'impression."

"Narcissa lui a déjà parler de la mission de Draco. Il était tellement furax qu'elle a crut qu'il allait pulvériser le mur !"

"Il aurait juste réussit à se pulvériser les doigts."

"Ce qu'il l'aurait mit encore plus en rogne. D'un autre côté, il a trop couru de risque et tu le sais. Tu peux encore servir Voldemort, mais Lucius est trop dans le collimateur pour pouvoir aider qui que ce soit. En tout cas en temps qu'espion. Je peux lui sauver la mise et je le ferais. Surtout si ça peut nous aider à sauver Dumby. Et à zigouiller l'autre abruti."

"C'est vrai que je commence à en avoir un peu - beaucoup - marre d'avoir l'air fidèle à ce fou dangereux."

"Moi aussi, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment d'effort de ce côté-là."

"C'est peu de le dire. Tu devrais aller à Azkaban un petit peu avant la fin de l'année, pour éviter que Voldemort envoie Greyback le chercher."

"Tu as sûrement raison, mais moi, je fais quoi en attendant ?"

"Va voir Narcissa. Elle devrait pouvoir t'aider. Sinon, tu peux toujours aller le voir à Azkaban."

"Pas con. Sauf que l'on m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je remettais le pied là-bas, je deviendrais locataire d'un joli petit F1, d'où je ne risquerais pas d'être incommodée par le soleil et dont la fraîcheur me serait fort agréable."

"Et depuis quand est-ce que cela te pose problème de te faire nourrir et loger au frais du contribuable que je suis ?"

"Depuis que je sais qu'il n'y a pas de matelas correct. Tu sais bien que j'ai le dos fragile."

"C'est vrai. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu ne t'incline presque jamais devant Lui."

"Justement, c'est pour préserver mes lombaires."

"Pas du tout par irrévérence, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Enfin Severus, tu me connais. Ce n'est pas de l'effronterie mais de l'aisance."

"C'est bien pour cela que je m'autorise d'émettre quelque réserve quand à ta bonne foi."

"Tu devrais avoir honte de douter de moi ! J'espère que tu en es conscient."

"Tout à fait. Et je peux t'assurer que je ne ressens aucune gêne susceptible de m'empêcher de dormir."

"En ce cas, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Au revoir, Mr Snape !"

"Au revoir, Tristana. Comme toujours, ce fut un immense plaisir que de parler avec vous. Si ce n'était pour le réveil un peu… matinal."

"Promis, la prochaine fois je t'appelle à minuit."

"Tu fais ça je te fais essayer mes potions !" Le regard noir que me lança le Maître des Cachots Poudlarien me dissuada d'ajouter quelque chose.

Je décidai qu'il était vraiment temps de partir. Et je ne me fit pas prier. De retour chez moi, je me posai dans la bibliothèque pour retourner ce que j'avais appris au cours des dernières heures dans tous les sens possibles.

J'ai comme dans l'idée que cette année va être particulièrement intéressante. Avec un peu de bol je pourrais trouver le moyen d'exploser la cervelle de Greyback à coup de balles en argent. Ce serait vraiment bien.

Et voilà, encore un chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand-chose - comme le reste de la fic, des fois que vous n'ayez pas encore percuté. Vous me direz, ça fait beaucoup de mots pour ne rien dire. Je commence à manquer d'inspi'… C'est fou ce que le grand méchant Bac peut faire à mes neurones…

°Déjà qu'il n'y en a pas des masses…°

Alors comme ça nous sommes deux. Normal, tu squatte avec moi, donc nous avons chacune la moitié des neurones.

(1) En précisant que je parle Anglais un minimum mieux que ça, merci. Même un maxi-minimum !

(2) Le saviez-vous ? Grindelwald est le nom d'un bled en Suisse… je vous jure que c'est vrai !!!! C'était dans le matin bleu quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre y a quelques mois.


	21. Chapter 21

Me revoilà après une longue absence une floppée d'OS non-potteriens et un premier semestre à l'Uni de G'nève (avec l'accent s'il-vous-plait!) lol. Bref, je suis re-là... A vous de me dire si j'ai bien fait. Dans ce chappy, le titre n'a rin à voir avec le reste mais bon, je suis nulle pour les titres intelligents. Parce que l'intelligence, c'est précieux et il faut l'économiser.

_(Lucius: c'est plus de l'économie mais de l'avarice !!!)_

T: Continue et c'est un lemon yaoi qui te pend au nez.

_(L: Même pas peur!)_

T: Même si c'est avec -murmuremurmure ?

_(L: ... (s'est évanouit d'horreur))_

Bien, allons-y!

****

**20 - Mayday, mayday, venez m'aider !**

Je décidais de me lancer dans mes recherches… Sauf que je n'avais aucune idée de par où commencer. Sérieusement allez-vous amusez à trouver un sort pour imiter les effet de l'Avada Kedavra. Pourquoi moi ? C'est trop injuste, je veux être en vacaaaances !

°Hurlement désespéré de ma colocataire. Non, Tristana, si tu te jette par la fenêtre, ça ne servira à rien du tout ! Pense à Draco bon sang ! Abrutie !°

Oh, ça va ! Abrutie toi-même ! Et ferme-là !

Je suis allée voir Narci et elle m'a donné accès illimité à la bibliothèque. J'en suis déjà à la moitié de la bibliothèque principale et je n'ai rien trouvé. J'ai éplucher tous les pires bouquins de la bibliothèque « pour adultes » - Magie Noire donc. Comment ça y avait un double sens ? Mais pas du tout, c'est vous qui avez l'esprit mal tourné, je n'y suis pour rien si vous voyez des doubles sens partout. Après tout, y en a bien qui entendent des voix… (Mais non, je vise personne ! Je suis gentille moi.)

Sans déc'. Je n'ai jamais vu de sortilèges aussi atroces. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas toujours été gentille-gentille. Bon, d'accord, carrément vicelarde. J'admet. Mais quand même ! Utiliser une femme pour faire naître un enfant démon, je trouve ça monstrueux. (Ah, vous aussi ? Heureusement sinon, je m'inquiéterais pour vous.)

Bref, je commençais sérieusement à perdre le peu d'espoir qui me restait… (ndlr : L'auteur, déprimée, s'est mise à écrire des OS morbide à la pelle.)

Les choses allaient de mal en pis et je ne pouvais pas enlever de mon esprit la dernière vision que j'ai eue de Draco, puis de Lucius. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque je senti une main fine se poser légèrement sur mon épaule. Narcissa. Je me retournai et l'observai. Pâle comme la mort, ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat et étaient cerclés de noir violacé. Elle ne dormait plus, manifestement.

"Tu devrais aller te reposer, Tristana."

"Non. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas trouver une solution. Et je trouverais, même si jusque à maintenant je n'ai fait que trouver des potions et des sorts tous plus immondes les uns que les autres. Je sais que la réponse est juste devant moi."

Elle soupira et je la senti trembler légèrement. Elle était vraiment épuisée. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en face de moi et pris sa tête entre ses doigts. Son corps fut secoué de sanglots silencieux. Je me levai et m'assit à côté d'elle. Je la prit délicatement dans mes bras, comme si elle était une statue de cristal. Elle s'agrippa à moi et je senti alors la froideur de son corps. Elle donnait l'impression de mourir lentement. Je la serrai plus fort et déposai un baiser sur son front tourmenté par la peur et le désespoir.

"Je te promet, Narci. Nous allons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour les sauver. Ils vont revenir. Dès que j'aurais trouver une formule ou quoi que ce soit, je ferais sortir Lucius de prison. Pour ce qui est de Draco, Severus prendra soin de lui, tu le sais."

"Oui."

Le problème, c'est qu'il se serait occupé de Draco, serment inviolable ou non. Et que ce serment risque de lui coûter la vie. Elle se tendit et essaya de s'éloigner de moi, comme si je l'avais menacée de la frapper. Je ne blâme pas, ma chérie. Je sais ce que cela fait… de perdre.

Elle baissa la tête et se serra à nouveau contre moi, posait sa tête contre mon sein. Je respirais calmement.

"J'ai peur qu'il ne leur arrive malheur."

"Lucius est suffisamment puissant pour s'en sortir. Je ne pense pas que le sortilège de Mort puisse vraiment le tuer." (Narcissa ne savais pas que j'avais transformé Lucius en vampire et aucun de nous n'avais jugé bon de le lui dire. Mais si je voulais qu'elle se calme un peu, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.)

"Comment cela ?"

"Lucius est un vampire, Narcissa."

**Tous aux chaloupes !!**

Elle se jeta en arrière en me regardant comme si j'avais vraiment péter une durite. Voyant que je n'avais pas du tout l'air de plaisanter, son expression de surprise passa à une de compréhension, puis de colère. De rage, en fait.

"COMMENT AS-TU PUT OSER FAIRE ÇA ?" Sans faire le moindre geste, je vis sa main partir en arrière pour revenir heurter violemment ma joue. "Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?!?!?!"

"Ce n'est pas une trahison, Narcissa, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser."

"Et c'est quoi à ton avis ?!" Ses yeux s'emplir de larmes cristallines. "Je l'aime… Et j'apprend que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade." Elle se mit à buter sur les mots alors qu'elle me frappait. Pas très fort, son énergie s'épuisait vite.

"Ainsi, aimer quelqu'un peut être feint ? Il ne m'appartient pas. J'ai pris sa vie… Pas son cœur. C'est certainement égoïste, je te l'accorde. Il n'empêche que les sentiments sont réels."

"Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Je suis en passe de perdre l'homme que j'aime… Tu as des siècles devant toi. Tu auras une seconde chance… Pas moi."

Elle avait raison, je suis égoïste. Mais j'aime Lucius et je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un lui fasse encore du mal. Quoique les « gentils » puissent en dire.

"Alors comme ça on est deux. Si je peux le sortir de là, je le ferait. Et sa transformation n'est pas complètement achevée…"

"Comment cela ?"

"Tu pense bien que si j'avais figé son apparence à dix-sept ans, cela aurait paru vraiment étrange. Il a continué sa croissance. Et dès que, physiquement, il est devenu un adulte son vieillissement a presque cessé."

"Et avec la traduction ?"

"Techniquement, ton mari est un vampire pur jus. En fait, il a put évoluer jusqu'à devenir un adulte. Dès lors, il n'a plus vieillit-"

"C'est d'ailleurs très frustrant." Je sourit.

"Il semblerait que je sois incapable de créer des vampires standards. C'est peut-être dû à mon origine démoniaque… qui sait. En tout cas, c'est grâce à cette « particularité » que tu as pu… concevoir un enfant de lui."

"Pas si extraordinaire que cela. Tu as pu, toi aussi."

"Oui. Mais à la base, je n'était pas « programmée » pour." (Mon Dieu, ça y est, je commence à parler comme une machine.)

"Hein ?" (Ça y est, pour la première fois de sa vie, Narcissa Malfoy née Black me sort une onomatopée digne d'un Ronald Weasley en cours de Potion…)

"C'est pas grave, laisse tomber la neige. Et pourquoi on parle de ça au juste ?"

"Bonne question… Ah, si. Je m'inquiétais pour Lucius."

"Et je t'ai dit de pas arrêter de dormir pour ça. A mon avis, Voldemort va attendre la fin de l'année scolaire."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que la plupart du temps, c'est à la fin de l'année que tout le monde est lessivé. Et il ne veut pas que Severus grille sa couverture si tôt dans l'année."

"Et il s'en fout que Draco risque de mourir ?"

"Tu me répond quoi si je te dit qu'il en a absolument rien à carrer ?"

"Qu'il y a des jours ou je regrette de ne pas pouvoir dire autant de jurons que toi."

"Tu es physiquement incapable de dire des grossièretés ?"

"Je le crains. Mais Lucius et toi dites suffisamment de gros mots pour trois chacun."

"Sympatoche…"

"Je sais, je sais. Kesstuveu I am the best !"

"And I am the beast…"

"Ah ah ah, très drôle."

"Je sais, je sais. Je suis un génie génial !"

"N'exagérons rien."

"Admet que je suis d'une modestie exemplaire…"

"Y a des jours, comme ça, où je me demande lequel est le pire entre toi et Lucius."

"Ben, disons qu'ils vaut mieux éviter d'avoir à nous supporter tous les deux au même mom- Hey, y a rien de drôle Narci !"

"Oh siiiiii ! Oh mon Dieu…" (Et voilà, Narcissa me fait une crise de fou rire. Mon Dieu, mais kesskejaidit ?)

_Heu, un double sens asseeeeeeeez… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… (Et Lucius prend un air gêné, même si je suis sûre qu'il fait semblant, l'auteuse le pardonne.)_

"Ah, ouiiiiiii." (Le petit cerveau pluriséculaire à mis en route les neurones.) "D'accord. Non Narcissa, je parlais pas de ça."

"Zut alors. C'est pas juste." (Ro, qu'elle est mimi tout plein quand elle fait cette petite moue d'ange… Je voudrais bien… Non ! Tristana, c'est la femme de Lucius ! Siteuplait, on peut pas dire qu'on prend Lucius… en compte, bande de petits pervers. Non mais, c'est quoi ces lecteurs ? Euh… Des gens qui ont réussit à lire ce ramassis d'imbécillités jusque là ? Alllez, soit sympa ! C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, c'est à la censure. Ah…

_A partir de là, la fic part en live total, je vous préviendrais quand vous pourrez rouvrir les écoutilles._

Madame la censure, est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire des choses pas très catholiques avec Narcissa ?

Non.

Pourquoi ?

Paske.

Même si y a Lucius qui est d'accord ?

_Sous réserve d'une éventuelle participation…_

Tu manque pas de toupet !

_Je sais. On est serpentard ou on l'est pas !_

T'es censé être en prison.

_Je peux pas sortir, cinq minutes ?_

_A mon avis, ça suffira pas, cinq minutes… (Narci)_

_Narcissa !!! (Lucius est très choqué.)_

_Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Fais pas ta ste nitouche, monsieur mon mari !_

_Madame ma femme, quand nous nous sommes mariés, je ne savais rien de vos penchant pour la débauche._

_Moi de même._

_Je veux parler au SAV !_

Dites, les z'amoureux, je veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais je crois que ça part un peu trop en live.

_Et c'est pas bien ? (Lucius)_

Non. Parce que faut quand même que je fasse un effort pour finir ce zigouigoui. Parce que j'ai plein d'autres fics sur le feu… (Ne me demande pas ce que c'est lecteur, je dis ça pouir clore le débat.)

_J'ai entendu !_

M'en fout, fais comme si tu avais les oreilles bouchées. Ou les yeux bandés. Et arrête de lire par-dessus mon épaule, je trouve ça pénible.

Bien. Oh ! Eh ! Hein ! Bon ! (Désolée, j'ai pas pu résister.)

Voilà, vous pouvez rouvrir les mirettes. Je suis déesepérante, je sais... L'université... Comment c'est pas une excuse? Bien sûre que si, et pis y a KKM, Loveless, Yami no Matsuei et FMA qui me prennent tout mon temps de cerveau disponible! (Et les AMV aussi, qui, comme mon papa le dit très bien, "ne servent strictement à rien à part faire planter ton ordinateur.")

A bientôt tout le monde - ceux qui sont encore vivants. Je vais redevenir sérieuse bientôt! Disons, la semaine prochaine...

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­REVIEW !!!! Je sais je ne mérite pas - surtout pas pour cette fic mais bon, c'est dur, quand on à 19 ans de recommencer un truc qu'on a commencer à écrire à 17 ans - y a des fois où je me trouve d'une puérilitude affligeante.

Gros bix ma little souricette Susu ! Mici pour le chocolat.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N : Vous savez quoi ? Je suis guérie de mon quart d'heure de folie...lol

Je me suis rendue compte que je ne fais pas de disclaimer. Si je le disais au début de chaque chapitre, non seulement je mettrais trois plombes à entrer dans le vif du sujet. ET pis ça me déprime de devoir admettre que les sexy serpentards ne sont pas à moi.

Je vous demande de me pardonner mais j'ai le sentiment que ma qualité d'écriture se détériore - il faut dire que ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencer la rédaction de ce zigouigoui, que je connais la fin mais que je sais pas comment y arriver… Je me demande si un jour monsieur Tolkien a ressenti la même chose… Encore que je suis en train de mélanger le torchon (moi) avec la serviette (monsieur le créateur de ma Bible personnelle). J'ai honte Monsieur Tolkien, aussi je vous demande de bien vouloir me pardonner si je vous ai fais vous retourner dans votre tombe.

Chapitre 21 : 'Prison Break' chez les sorciers... (mais y a pas le joli tatoué)

Bref… Rien n'allait comme je voulais. C'était d'ailleurs assez frustrant mais rien d'insurmontable. Voldy avait péter une durite, c'est la seule explication possible.

Je suis déprimée, c'est bientôt Noël… Bon, allez, ressaisi toi ma grande, tu as moins de cinq mois pour tout mettre au point pour arranger la sauce. Mon Dieu, cinq mois, déjà. C'est fou mais j'ai envie de fraises. Et de chocolat. Noir, comme mon moral.

Bien sûr, Dumby ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi depuis que j'ai émis des réserves quant à la bonne fois de l'ami Sevy. Bon. Il faudrait peut être que je pense à faire sortir Lucius de prison… Comment je pourrais faire ? Un golem ?

°Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi stupide que tu en a l'air.°

Je te remercie mais je sais pas faire de golem, moi !

°T'as jamais appris ?°

Jamais eu besoin d'apprendre. Je crois que Sev' est assez au point pour ça, non ? Ou alors un genre d'hologramme ? Parce que je sais les faire.

°Je te rappelle qu'Azkaban est réfractaire à tout type d'électronique. Par contre, si tu utilisait une autre source d'énergie…°

Là, j'ai eu un éclair de génie. Non, sérieusement. Mais ça n'allait pas être du gâteau. Mais c'était faisable. Et je n'avais pas besoin de demander de l'aide à quiconque. Tout bénèf' !

Bon, le problème de Lucius en prison était résolu, en théorie, il y a toujours une part d'impondérables.

Pour ce qui est de Draco, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose que d'attendre. Et ne rien lui dire, sinon il y a des chances pour qu'un bon legilimens - comme Voldemort - puisse voir que je préparait quelque chose. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant d'avoir vu le prochain concert de Within Temptation et Tristania au mois de juillet. Faut pas déconner non plus !

Je vous dis ? Nan, je vais vous faire poireauter encore un peu. Même si rien ne s'est vraiment passez avant fin avril. Date à laquelle mon plan de sauvetage entra dans sa première phase.

Je m'explique :

Délire pseudo-scientifique pouvant altérer à tout jamais vos petites cellules grises, vous êtes prévenus.

Grâce à un type de magie très complexe il est possible de recréer une scène à partir de l'empreinte laissée par un sorcier. Plus le sorcier est puissant et le laps de temps réduit, plus l'empreinte est nette. C'est un peu le même principe qu'une photographie chez les sorciers : elle semble bouger de son « propre chef » si j'ose dire mais en fait, le papier a été modifié pour enregistrer les mouvements des personnes photographiées, c'est pour cela que les mouvement sont plus où moins les mêmes. Maintenant, il est possible qu'une telle reproduction soit illimitée dans le temps, mais sur les premières photos du genre, elles cessaient de se mouvoir au bout de quelques années, parce que l'empreinte s'effaçait progressivement. C'est difficile à expliquer mais en somme assez simple.

Bref, je comptais faire la même chose. Quand un voleur veut pénétrer dans un lieu surveillé par des caméras, il « photographie depuis le point de vue de la caméra, ensuite, il la place sur le réseau, pour cacher ce que la caméra voit réellement et ainsi, il peut entrer et ressortir ni vu ni connu. C'est plus difficile dans le cas qui m'occupait : parce que les détraqueurs sont sensibles à « l'aura » des sorciers. Il fallait donc que je reproduise cette trace le plus fidèlement possible.

Au bout de presque trois semaines d'essai acharnés, j'obtint enfin des résultats. Si mon imitation ne pourrait pas résister à un examen attentif, je savais aussi que personne ne fait attention aux prisonniers. Ce qui comptait, c'est que l'on croit que Lucius était encore en prison. Si mon imitation n'est pas assez ressemblante, je pourrais toujours faire croire à sa mort, et personne ne se poserait de questions, tout simplement parce qu'il est un personnage aussi compromettant pour l'un que l'autre des bords. Ce qui m'arrangeait, pour une fois.

Maintenant, il s'agissait d'avoir le temps de mettre mon petit binns en place. (Comment ça s'écrit ?) Et c'était ça le problème : il fallait que je fige le temps. Et je n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec. Il fallait donc que j'aille voir ma mère. Ou Satan. Un des deux - ils faisaient partie des rares démons à ne pas m'avoir tourné le dos. Avec Belzebuth. Mais je me voyais mal aller voir le seigneur des Enfers pour lui parler de mes problèmes. J'étais donc repartie pour un petit trip en Enfer. Youpi ! On ne s'en lasse pas.

C'est dingue… A mon âge, revenir voir ma maman parce que j'ai un problème. Dramatique. Mais je dois admettre que je ne l'ai pas vue souvent ces derniers temps.

"Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point modifier le cours des choses ?"

"Euh… C'est mon TOC du moment ?"

"Les psychanalystes, ça existe." (Là, elle marque un point.) "Tout ce que tu vas arriver à faire, ma chérie, c'est remettre à plus tard la mort de certaines personnes."

"Je sais." (Je baissai les yeux, soudain honteuse de la vanité de mes tentatives. J'étais terriblement égoïste.)

"Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine." (Qu'est-ce que ça serait si c'était étudié pour ?) "Tu as déjà fait de lui un immortel mais la Mort finit toujours par nous rattraper. Le jour où elle le rattrapera pour de bon, il n'y aura rien que tu puisses faire."

Je senti mon cœur se serrer, comme si une main d'acier menaçait de le faire éclater. Des larmes de sang commencèrent à perler au coin de mes yeux. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et se mit à me caresser le dos, comme quand j'étais petite.

"Cela dit, je suis d'accord de t'aider. Lucifer ne va pas être content mais bon, depuis le temps, j'ai l'habitude."

"Est-ce qu'il a déjà été d'accord avec toi ?"

Silence… Oups, je crois que j'ai fais preuve d'indélicatesse… (Je ne tolèrerais aucun commentaire !)

"Maman ?"

"Oui mon chou ?" Et là, je lui sers ma bouille de petit ange aux yeux humides criant : je veux des câlins.

"C'est qui mon papa ?" Question posée sur un ton dégoulinant de sucre et ma foi, indigeste, en tout cas pour un diabétique. (alors là, bravo pour la délicatesse. Remarquez, il m'arrive de ne pas être très subtile et de foncer dans le tas. Qui a dit « Gryffondor »?!)

"Si je te dis : j'en sais foutrement rien ?"

"Je dirais que c'est du n'importe quoi et que tu devrais songer à soigner ton mode d'expression langagière."

"Oh, ça va toi ! On ne peut pas dire que tu soit tellement mieux que moi dans ce domaine !"

"Que veux-tu petite mère, nous ne jouons pas dans la même division…"

"Et moi je me demande si nous pratiquons le même sport…"

"La question mérite d'être posée."

On resta un moment comme ça, sans parler, écoutant de la musique bien déprimante. J'avais envie de pleurer. (Qui a dit encore ?) Mon Dieu, je deviens sentimentale, ça ne va pas du tout ! Mayday mayday ! Et voilà, c'est repartit, le bureau des pleurs rouvre ses portes et vas-y que je pleure dans le giron de ma mère. Désolant. Mais ça fait du bien.

Je mis un moment à me calmer. Ensuite, je ne me souvient plus très bien de ce que ma mère m'a dit. Mais je savais que je pourrais compter sur elle. Et je repartit. Un petit peu plus légère mais toujours mal-à-l'aise.

Environ une semaine plus tard… Mon petit bastringue était en place. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, les orgues de la barbare que je suis vont jouer. Promis, je vais faire attention à ne pas réveiller les voisins.

A très exactement 23h47 ma mère figea le temps. A tout aussi exactement 23h47 je ressortit. Quoi ? Il faut que j'explique ? Mais j'aime bien les ellipse de temps moi ! Pas vous ? Z'êtes sûrs ? C'est votre dernier mot ?

Bon, d'accord, c'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir lue jusque là - pas trop traumatisés, ça va ?

Donc, à 23h47, ma mère figea le temps. Et je me faufilai dans la prison. Brrr, Diable que je déteste cet endroit. Je me dirigeai discretos jusqu'au quartier des très vilain méchants. (Eh oui, ça m'arrive d'être discrète…) Mais le Malfoy en question n'était pas dans sa cellule… Étrange. Une seule autre option : les sous-sols. On parle très peu des sous-sols d'Azkaban, et pour cause : ceux qui connaissaient l'endroit étaient souvent des prisonniers dangereux qui servaient de garde manger aux détraqueurs. Ils ne duraient pas longtemps, d'ailleurs.

Et il était là. Facilement reconnaissable car il était le seul à pouvoir bouger : ma mère a figé le temps mais, étant un vampire, il n'était pas affecté. Heureusement sinon, j'aurais eu l'air un peu bête, ce que je préférerais éviter autant que faire se peut.

**Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'as pas que "l'air bête".**

"T'en as mis du temps !"

"Je vais très bien, merci. A ce que je vois la cave ne t'as pas amélioré l'humeur. Preuve que l'homme ne se bonifie pas avec l'âge et le temps, comme le vin. Si le vin était comme toi, ce serait la fin des vieillissement en fût."

"Il faut dire que je tourne un peu au vinaigre depuis le temps."

"Je ne veux pas te vexer Lucius, mais ça, on s'en était rendu compte. Quand je pense que c'est Severus qui se fait traité de triste sire aigri…"

"Arrête de dire des ânerie et détache moi. Tu as ma baguette ?"

"Ils l'ont pas détruite ?"

"Ils la gardent comme pièce à conviction." (Il souriait d'un air assez méchant.)

"Pour une fois que leur stupidité sert à quelque chose…"

"Tout à fait, je ne vais pas me plaindre."

"Ça pourrait être drôle, non ?"

Je sortit Lucius de sa cellule, après avoir récupéré sa baguette, bien sûr. Après un petit raccommodage, on était prêts. Je mis donc mes petits outils en place. J'avais tout concentré dans un boîtier, pour les protégés des « agressions extérieures ». L'illusion était parfaite. On voyait Lucius mais ce n'était pas de la haute définition - les sorciers ne connaissent pas l'écran plasma, ce qui est assez dommage. Ou assez arrangeant, dans le cas présent. Pour ce qui est de la reproduction de l'aura, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de vérifier.

"Lucius ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu peux sortir de la prison, s'il te plaît ?"

"Tu me prends pour qui ? Je vais pas prendre racine ici, figure toi !"

"Je vais faire quelque chose de pas bien du tout et si tu es trop près, tu risque."

"D'accord, mais tu te dépêche… Je ne crois pas que ta mère pourra continuer comme ça ad vitam aeternam."

"Dans le cas du 'ad vitam aeternam', c'est un peu exagéré vu qu'elle est immortelle." (Regard désespéré de mon Malfoy préféré devant mon obstination à dire des conneries.) "Promis mon capitaine !"

Dès qu'il fut dehors, je posai à terre mes armes puis fermai les yeux. Je devais visualiser l'essence de ce qui m'entourait. Je n'avais fais cela qu'une fois, lorsque j'étais encore vivante. Je n'étais pas certaine de la réussite de l'opération. Je me mis à imaginer l'essence de mon environnement, la respirer, la sentir courir dans mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle envahisse ma vision.

Je sentais ma vue baisser et un courant électrique me parcouru l'échine. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Je voyais le monde en transparence, comme à travers un brouillard bleuté. La silhouette des prisonniers se détachait, plus compacte, mais certaines semblaient veinées de noir. Je savais ce que cela signifiait : leur essence humaine disparaissait. Bientôt ils deviendront des ombres. Ils seront morts.

Celle de mon illusion était parfaite. Même si cela m'effraya un peu de la voir noire avec des filaments bleutés la parcourant. Une image en négatif des autres. C'est là que je pris conscience que la transformation de Lucius en vampire ne pourra jamais être totalement achevée. Immortel, en théorie, mais plus vulnérable. Je regardai mes mains. D'un noir profond, compact. Pas très encourageant.

Rassurée sur mes objectifs, je ressortis de la prison. Ma mère m'attendait, avec Lucius. Lorsque je la vit, elle me fit penser à une statue de cristal.

C'est un peu déroutant, et sur le coup, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si ma mère n'était pas plutôt un genre d'ange. C'est bête mais bon… Je me sentais calme…

En fait, j'étais tellement détendue que je suis tombée dans les pommes.

Quand je me réveillais, je me sentais franchement mal. Normalement je ne fais pas mumuse avec la vieille magie. Mon pauvre petit cerveau devait ressembler à du jelly aux anchois mariné dans du coulis de framboise…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà, encore un, j'approche, je le sais. ouf.

Bonne journée à tous, vous savez où est le petit bouton donc appuyez dessus - même pour m'engueuler, d'accord?

Merci à Jenny et à Susu de me soutenir! (il en faut, il en faut)


	23. Chapter 23

Je me disais bien que j'avais une fic qui traînait quelque part. Dans les méandres de mon disque dur. lol

Me revoilà, après un monstrueux passage à vide – désolée mais il a vraiment fallu que je me fasse secouer les puces pour continuer. Je me suis rendue compte que je suis bien plus douée pour les OS morbides que pour les fics mortellement longue. Pour ceux qui se pose des questions, ça va faire plus de six mois que je n'ai pas touché à cette fic. Pour ce qui est des incohérences, je vais demander à quelqu'un de me relire, parce que je crois que je n'aurais jamais le courage…

Donc voilà. Et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais encore avec ce truc. Je crois que quand je l'aurais finit, je vais couper tous les bouts inutiles… enfin, pas tous, sinon y a plus de fic…

Merci a ceux qui me soutiennent quand ils ont rien de mieux à faire, à Isilya7 qui ne m'a pas reviewer (tu devrais avoir honte ! Je sais que tu l'as lue avant tout le monde –et même en anglais – mais quand même !) et dont les fautes de français me donne des maux de crâne terribles – mais qui m'appelle juste pour me dire que je suis gonflée et qu'elle va pas reconnaître sa fic (tu crois pas si bien dire…).

Merci à ceux qui sont gentils de me laisser un petit mot sympa – mais je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup qui voudraient râler, alors dites-le ! A quoi ça sert de lire une fic, de voir des erreurs, de ne pas le dire et après de râler paske ça empire ?

Bon, je crois que je vais vous lâcher la grappe… Lisez… Si vous êtes pas déjà partis en courant.

Ze vous z'aimeuh !

Chapitre 22 : Jelly aux anchois, 7ème compagnie et envie de sieste (le titre ne veut rien dire… rassurez vous !)

Quand je me réveillais, je me sentais franchement mal. Normalement je ne fais pas mumuse avec la vieille magie. Mon pauvre petit cerveau devait ressembler à du jelly aux anchois mariné dans du coulis de framboise…

Je tentais de me redresser mais le jelly se mit à nager dans ma boîte crânienne me donnant l'impression de sortir d'une centrifugeuse. Je retombai sur les oreillers en gémissant. Un peu trop vite, et je ne sentis pas la douceur et le moelleux des coussins, mais plutôt le bois sculpté – très dur – de ma tête de lit. Le gémissement devint donc un hurlement déchirant tandis que je retombais de côté.

Mon frère, Gabriel, entra en coup de vent dans ma chambre, alarmé par mes vocalises endolorisantes pour les tympans.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ? » ça y est, c'est encore ma faute…

« Pas ma faute… J'ai subit un attentat vicieux de la part de mon lit. » grognais-je en me massant le crâne et priant pour que son contenu soit encore opérationnel.

« Ma pauvre petite choupinette…

« Abruti ! ça fait super mal !

« Je sais. Au moins tu es vivante. Ta mère se fait un sang d'encre.

« Et toi ?

« Bof (il haussa les épaules) tu as la tête dure. Même si je me demanderais toujours comment tu fais ton compte pour te fourrer dans des histoires pas possibles.

« Je me pose la même question... Tu sais, j'ai vraiment très mal à la tête. » Je le gratifiai d'un regard de cocker neurasthénique.

« Pour ce que tu t'en sert… Aller, viens là. » Il me fit signe de me poser sur ses genoux. Ce que je fit, en mal de câlins. 'L'est confortable le frangin !', pensais-je. Même si je le savais déjà. Il me prit dans ses bras et se laissa tomber sur le lit – sans se cogner, c'est pas juste !

« Faudra quand même que tu ailles dire à ta maman que tu es vivante et en bonne santé, non ?

« Pas la peine, Gabriel. Le fait qu'elle râle prouve qu'elle va très bien. »

« Maman, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont oublié de connecter le cerveau quand ils t'ont réanimé !

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. En fait, il s'agit de ton cerveau qui m'a été greffé. » Gabriel s'étouffait de rire et moi je regardait ma mère comme s'il lui était subitement poussé des antennes vertes et luminescentes.

« Laisse tomber ma puce. Habille-toi et va récupérer Lucius avant que l'une de tes sœurs lui saute dessus. La petite Krysta est déjà aller tambouriner trois fois à sa porte pour lui demander des nouvelles de la '7ème compagnie mangemoresque'. »

**Tiens, je ne la connaissais pas celle-là. Mais au moins, maintenant je sais pourquoi mon fils se foutait de ma gueule en disant : 'Du à l'ail, je veux du à l'ail' ! Tu mériterais un bon coup de pied au c… !**

Je me retrouvait donc dans les couloirs toujours aussi mal éclairés – décidemment, ils connaissent pas la révolution technologique ces abrutis de démons ?!

**Si tu veux mon avis, ça leur est passé au dessus… Au sens propre du terme.**

Je n'eu aucun mal pour trouver Lucius : cinq de mes neveux et nièces faisaient le pied de grue devant sa porte. Je suis un peu désolée pour lui mais il est vrai que les jeunes démons ont peu d'occasion de voir des humains. Alors si en plus il s'agit d'un sorcier… Je vous laisse imaginer le pataquès… (J'avoue, ça me fait quand même bien rigoler…)

Telle Moïse, je fendit donc les eaux territoriales de l'Etat de Marmaillerie. (C'est comme la Barbarie des figuiers mais en pire.) Et réussit à refermer la porte avant d'en avoir laisser passer un seul. Ouf, y a pas à dire, les enfants, c'est pas pour moi. Surtout les enfants des autres.

Je trouvais donc mon choupi trognon préféré-

_(L : Je suis le seul, en même temps…)_

(T : Et alors, ça n'empêche pas.)

_(L : Je sais. soupir)_

Bref… (Chuis pénible hein ? Merci.) Je découvris un Lucius tout ensommeillé mais qui avait la même tête qu'un panda myxomatosé. Comprenez, il avait des cernes comme ça (montre une assiette). Il avait littéralement fondu – si bien que pendant un instant je me demandais si c'était bien le même. Il remua légèrement et je ne pus plus me contrôler davantage. Je m'approchai du lit aussi silencieusement qu'un cougar et lui sautai dessus en hurlant comme la sauvage que j'étais. Il hurla de douleur lorsqu'il sentit un poids – conséquent, d'après lui – lui tomber dessus avec la grâce d'un colonel Hatti en goguette.

« Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! » Je trouve ça pas normal qu'il soit tout à fait cohérent au réveil. Y peut pas être dans le pâté comme tout le monde ?

« Non. Et toi non plus, sinon t'arriverais pas à gueuler comme ça ! » Sa tête retourna se fourrer dans l'oreiller alors qu'il marmonnait toute sorte de grossièretés en pensant que je n'e l'entendais pas.

« Lucius ?

« Koâââââ… » Fit-il d'un ton où se mêlaient subtilement exaspération et désespoir.

« Ça va ?

« A ton avis andouille ?

« Dodo ?

« Oui dodo !

« Pas moment dodo ! Remonter surface il faut !

« J'veux dormireuh !!!

« Eh ben non ! Faut aller voir Draky-pooh ! Right now ! » Je pris mon Magnum 357 et le lui plaqua sur la tempe.

« Oh, ça va ! » Il me jeta un regard en coin que je devinais peu amène. Venant de lui, de toute façon, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusion concernant son caractère de Malf- cochon.

Il se leva tout de même, d'assez mauvaise grâce, mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à m'en préoccuper… Je lui filais des fringues à Nat' – celui-ci étant le plus petit gars de la fratrie – de mes frère, la taille moyenne étant environ de deux mètres chez les démons. Mais comme Nat' n'avait 'que' trois mille ans, on ne perdait pas espoir de le voir grandir encore un poil. (Les autres, moi je suis désespérée !)

Tout ça pour dire qu'en vingt minutes top chrono on était prêts à partir.

Avant de passer le portail, il me jeta un regard anxieux. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé pendant son incarcération. J'étais bien placée pour savoir que ça lui paraîtrait pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, dans la mesure où son fils n'était, certes pas mort, mais hors d'atteinte et dans une situation précaire, que Severus l'était aussi, dans une certaine mesure, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on rate notre coup sinon on était tous bons pour le suicide collectif.

Suicide collectif qui ne m'attirait pas plus que ça.

Ooooooooo

Voilà, c'était mon dernier chapitre finit pour cette fic. Un autre est en cours et pour le reste…

l'auteuse à honte de son Mary-Sue-age

Merci aux courageux qui sont encore là et à mon petit soleil MSN (voilà, Souricette, un petit chapitre pour ton retour de vacances.)

Bix !

-Tristana-


End file.
